The Academy
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Amy Rose always knew that she wanted to fight for her country one day. So, it was no surprise when she applied to the Political Defense Academy. The surprise was when she actually got in. As Amy is exposed to the true world of the government, love, and the faces of the traitors in her country, she must decide who to trust and which country she's really fighting for. BEING REVISED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. I have some unfortunate and good news: I don't think I will be finishing Heiress of Hell. I mostly worked on it during school when I was bored in one of my classes and served more as a free idea rather than an actual project. If I have time, I may be able to complete it - but I'm not making any promises. Please do not groan and complain; I honestly do not want to hear it. I want to be able to share my works without feeling an pressure or guilt for pushing aside a project for another; this profile is experimental for me as it has always been. The GOOD NEWS: for my 2017 year resolution, I am planning to finish my second novel. This story you all are about to read is the project I'm hoping to turn into a full length novel so constructive criticism and your thoughts are welcome in your reviews. There are a lot of characters in this story so some of the Sonic characters may seem a bit out of place, but I wanted to make it into as much of a fanfiction as I could. Also note I am originally writing them with original names and converting it into a fanfiction so i apologize in advance if I miss any names especially towards the first few chapters that are pretty long.**

 **Sorry for blabbing: enjoy!**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 1**

" _Where are you going, Daddy," I asked as I peeked my head out from the corner I was hiding in. Earlier that night, I had been awakened by the sound of footsteps in the hallway. At first, I thought it was one of the dogs pondering around so, I decided to go check out which one. I had quietly got out of my bed and peeped my head out through the crack of my door that my parents left for me. Instead of the familiar sight of one of the huskies, I saw my father creeping – fully dressed in his soldier uniform – down the hall. I was immediately intrigued as to what he was doing up so late and why he was dressed in his uniform. He had just returned a few weeks prior from one of his missions. He assured my mother and me that he was going to be home for at least a year before they sent him off again. So, where was he going?_

 _I quietly trailed behind him as he proceeded down the hall towards the steps. I made sure to keep my steps light and my figure hidden in the shadows. My father had taught me that trick when we would play hide and seek. "It's good to know how to skirt around your counterpart; then, there's always opportunity to catch them off guard," he had told me. I had thought it was fun in that moment but actually putting it into action felt a bit strange. While I was excited that I was succeeding at the ability, I couldn't help but to feel a bit guilty about snooping on my father. He'd always told me everything that was on his mind; I never needed to follow him around for information._

 _Once we were down the stairs, he'd ducked into his office. I hid myself in the shadows by the doors to watch him as he began to take various guns out of his locked closet. He had taken a deep sigh before he did so, as if whatever he was about to do was a burden. He hesitated before grabbing a pistol from his wide collection of weapons. He hooked it into his belt before grabbing a bunch of others like it. He attached the smaller ones to his waist while he put the larger ones on his desk. I watched as he almost emptied the entire closet before finally closing it and locking it. My stomach began to twist and turn as I saw his pained face when he turned around. His handsome face was pulled into one of a physical agony although there were no injuries on his body. He put his hands on his desk to support himself as he let out a small choke of a sob. His helpless position didn't last long before he straightened back up. At the sight of his broken figure, I'd taken a baby step out of the darkness to comfort him but immediately hopped back when he recovered. He wiped a lone tear from his face as he picked up a large black duffel bag from the floor. He loaded all of the large rifles on his desk into the bag quickly before zipping it up slowly. Another sigh left his lips as he looked to the picture of my mother and me on his desk. His jade eyes softened at the sight as he reached out to stroke the picture. "My girls," he murmured, "my beautiful girls."_

" _Daddy," I had murmured as I stepped out of the shadows. "Daddy, where are you going?"_

"Amy _," my father exclaimed as he looked up at me. He almost dropped his bag from surprise. His dark green eyes were wide with shock as he stared at my small figure in the doorway. "Amy, what are you doing up," he asked as he dropped the bag on the floor. He hurried up to me, bent down to my height, and stroked my dark hair. "Are you alright?"_

" _I heard you in the hallway," I told him. "I didn't know it was you before I saw you; I thought one of the dogs were wandering around."_

" _Jesus, Amy," he murmured. He pulled me into a hug, his muscular arms squeezing me the tightest they've ever had. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and lay my head on his shoulder. "I thought you were going to be staying for a long time, Daddy."_

" _I'm sorry sweetie but there's been…there's been a change of plans. There's some unfinished business that I need to take care of." I pulled out of the tight hug to look him in the eyes._

" _When will you be back, then?" His mouth opened to say something as his eyes watered. His stroked my face, his large hand larger than my cheek._

" _I don't know," he whispered. "I don't know." He cupped my chin between his fingers and squeezed gently. "You have to promise me you'll stay strong for your mother. She needs you, you ought to remember that."_

" _But she needs you too, Daddy." My father's eyes watered even more as he nodded his head._

" _I know, sweetie. I know," he replied lowly. He lowered his gaze as his hands fell away from my face. He grabbed his gold chain that was around his neck and pulled it up over his head. Without hesitation, he put the chain over my own. His smaller replica of the golden medallion of valor that he'd won a year prior hung from the chain, glittering under the dim office light. The medallion was made of pure gold so it held some weight down against my small neck. I cradled it in my hand, admiring the engraving of my father's name beneath the army leaves._

" _You love this necklace, Daddy," I said as I looked up at him. "Why are you giving it to me?"_

" _Because I want you to have it. I want you to be able to look at this and know what I did for you and know how much I love you." He stroked my face again as his lips pulled up into a subtle smile. "You are going to do great things, Amy; I hope that I'll be able to see you succeed." Without another word, he picked me up. I clung onto him as he carried me back up the steps and to my room. He lay me down in my bed before tucking me into my covers._

" _Are you going to come back, Daddy," I asked him as I curled up into my covers. My father opened his mouth to answer but hesitated. His eyes watered a bit more as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead. His lips lingered before he pulled away._

" _I love you, Amy," he told me._

" _I love you too, Daddy," I replied._

" _Go to sleep now, sweetie," he said as he stroked my hair. He held his smile as he got back to his feet. He slowly turned towards the door, his eyes locked on me until the moment they absolutely had to look away. I watched him as he opened the door to my room. I yelled out as I heard a loud gunshot in the distance and watched my father's figure disappear from my sight._

I awoke with a shiver, the memory of the last time I saw my father bubbling in my mind. My eyes began to water as I remembered the cold knock on the door, the stranger's emotionless face, and my mother's unstoppable cries. I grabbed the medallion that still hung from my neck as I opened my eyes. The sun was pouring into my room, barely missing my direct line of sight. I squinted from the brightness as I slowly hauled myself to sit up. My white husky, Ace, was laying at the foot of my bed, his ice blue eyes watching me with concern. He raised his head as I stretched and let out a soft moan. "Good morning handsome," I told him as I held my hand out to him. Immediately, he got up from his spot and padded up to me. He lay his large head in my lap as I began to scratch behind his ears. "Today's the big day," I told him. "Let's hope I can get through most of it." He let out a soft bark in response causing me to smile.

I hopped out of the bed with Ace following behind. I slipped into my slippers as I made my way out of the room. Ace stayed on my heels as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I could hear my mother's cheerful tune and her soft dancing steps. I slowed my pace as I approached the kitchen so that she wouldn't hear me. I used my familiar technique of sneaking around the shadows to watch her from afar. She was dancing around in the yellow sunlight, her pale pink hair swaying around her slender body. There was a content smile on her face as she sang, her soothing voice echoing through the house. My mother was beautiful when she was smiling. Sure, she was beautiful all of the time but even more so when she was happy. Whenever she was in a good mood, her face glowed, her eyes were warm, and her laugh was carefree. She looked younger when she was smiling, all of the years of pain she's endured absent from her face. I didn't want to disrupt her but I did want to eat. She seemed to be making her famous homemade biscuit egg, cheese, and bacon sandwiches. I could smell the savory scent from upstairs. Her signal of cooking such a housewarming meal could only mean one thing.

"Good morning," I told her as I walked into the kitchen. My mother's big brown eyes turned to me and her radiant smile grew even more.

"Good morning sweetie," she replied. "Come sit down; I'm making your favorite for this morning."

"Thanks," I told her as I made my way to the table. Ace lay down at my feet as I sat down. My mother had set up our small kitchen table with a pink plaid tablecloth, freshly cut fruit, and a gallon of squeezed orange juice. I noticed there were three sets of cups, plates, and napkins around the table causing my small smile to falter. "Mom," I began to ask, "Can you see daddy today?"

"Yes; your father was the one who convinced me to make this meal in the first place. He thought it would be nice for all of us to have a family breakfast," she replied happily.

"Mom," I said wearily. "Did you take your medicine this morning?"

"Don't worry about that sweetie; just know that we're all going to have breakfast together today – as a family."

"Mom," I repeated softly as I got up from my seat. She had turned around from the stove to stare at me with her large, hopeful brown eyes. I walked up to her to gently put my hands on her shoulders. "Daddy's not here," I reminded her softly.

"What are you talking about," she asked with an oblivious smile. "Of course he's here."

"No," I said as I shook my head. "He's not." My mother's smile slowly began to fall as her eyes flicked back to the empty table. I watched as her glow of happiness began to fade and the familiar dullness began to take over the gleam in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. "You should go take your medicine, mom," I told her softly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just…I thought we all could…"

"I know, mom; I know." I kissed her cheek before giving her a gentle nudge towards the hallway. "Go on; I'll watch the food for you." My mother nodded slowly before walking out of the room. I frowned after her as she wandered towards the steps. My mother had always been a bit…strange when I was younger. She was constantly having hallucinations and speaking to people who weren't there. The difference before was that it was all pleasant hallucinations. She used to think she was speaking to fairies, wizards, and the like when she was around me. At first, I thought it was a game so I'd join her in talking to the imaginary characters. I didn't know that there was something wrong with her brain until my father sat me down and told me that I have to snap her out of her hallucinations when she got too into them.

"She needs to understand that they're not really there. I understand they make her happy but she needs to accept reality – and the reality is always harder to accept," he had told me one night as he was tucking me into bed. I hadn't really understood what he meant in that moment, but after his death, I understood it more than I wanted to. My mother couldn't accept the fact that he was gone so she would have frequent hallucinations that would give her the satisfaction of having him back with us. The first time she had a mental image of him, she got into an argument with a wall about his promises and how horrible he was for leaving us behind. Obviously a part of her knew that he was gone but overall she was refusing to actually let him go. Sometimes I found it a bit sad how it's been ten years yet she still hated the thought of him really being gone. I mean, he was my father and I loved him but I taught myself how to move on. If only she could do the same.

When my mother came back downstairs, she seemed to be in a bit duller mood but happy nonetheless. I hated having to burst her bubble but I knew if I didn't then the consequences might be a little worse than just making her upset. The doctors warned that if I let her in her hallucinations for too long then she could lose all tracks of reality and be trapped in her own little world. Sure, she could still communicate and such but she wouldn't have the view of the world that everyone else had. She would see people who weren't there and have conversations with them and believe in them. The mental power they could take over her wasn't something the doctors wanted to play around with. The pills could only help but so much.

My mother didn't talk much as we ate breakfast. I tried to entertain conversation about the weather and her plans for the day, but she didn't seem to be interested in talking to me. Her chocolate eyes kept lingering on the empty chair next to her. Eventually, she began to ignore me and just gaze over at anything but me. The action would have hurt if she didn't do it so often. Half the time I don't even think she realized I existed. I was just another object in the space around her world sometimes – a sad fact that I've come to accept.

After breakfast, I headed back up to my room. I changed out of my pajamas before taking a quick hot shower in the bathroom connected to my room. I wrapped a towel around myself as I got out. My wet pink hair hung down over my shoulders as I padded towards the sink. I grabbed my hair brush before beginning to brush my pink hair. My jade eyes locked with themselves in the mirror as I did so. I had to admit that I was always taken aback whenever I saw my reflection. While I was a splitting image of my mother, I had the color scheme of my father. My eyes were a wide, dark green that made it seem as if I was always in a gaze, my face was rounded like a cherub angel with my faintly pink cheeks and my small chin. My lips were a plump pink that accented my small dwarf nose. My pink hair was spilled over my shoulder in wet, water fall like waves down my back, framing my face. My skin was naturally pale like my father's but was bright with a glow that my mother's more tanned skin held. I had always wondered how I'd come out to be a perfect combination of my parents. Sure, I get that's just how my genes made me but the thought still fascinated me.

I brushed out the knots in my hair before brushing my teeth. When I padded back out into my room, I immediately went for my comfortable wear outfits. I threw on a pair of shorts and a baggy tee shirt with a sports bra underneath. I also pulled my hair up into a ponytail. My reflection gave me an encouraging smile before I headed out my room with my back pack in hand. I could hear my mother cleaning up in the kitchen as I passed by the doorway. She was humming to herself, a sad tune this time. The sound caused me to frown a bit as I continued towards the front door. "I'm heading to work, mom," I yelled out.

"Okay, honey! Be careful," she replied. I retreated out the door into the warm, sunny atmosphere. The summer had been beautiful this year. It was never too hot, and the sun was always shining. The kids on my block were outside playing a card game on my neighbor's stoop as I passed by.

"Good morning, Amy," they all said in unison as they smiled at me. I returned the smile and gave them a wave. "Are you going to the gym? Are you teaching classes today?" One of the boys asked.

"Yes, the class for you guys starts at two. I expect you all to be there," I told them as I gave them a stern pointing finger with a sly smile. "If not then I will track you down and kick your ass." They all giggled at my swearing. I could only smile wider at them. The kids in my town didn't have the best home life. A lot of their parents were never around due to their busy work schedules or plain negligence to their responsibilities of parenting. I'd grown a soft spot for the kids since I was always the one that the parents hired to watch over them at night and make sure they were functioning alright when there was no parental supervision. A lot of the children took that as a nudge to latch on to me. Some of them even called me "mom" just for the sake of it. Sometimes I did like all the recognition and appreciation but other times I wished they could have actual role models to look up to. Sure, I didn't get into trouble and I did well in school but one day they were going to need something more than that to aspire to. My thoughts wandered to the image of my father in his all black uniform. My heart grew heavy as I reminisced the way I used to admire that uniform. My stomach did a soft flip as I remembered that one day, I might be wearing that same exact uniform.

"We'll see you later, Amy," the kids yelled as I bid them goodbye. I walked down the busy streets of the city, weaving my way through all of the people on the sidewalk. I enjoyed living in the city, but I didn't enjoy all of the people who lived there as well. Don't get me wrong, everyone was nice but sometimes it would be great if I had some personal space when walking on the sidewalk. I sped up my pace as I began to lose the crowd behind me. I had veered off onto a side street where there weren't many people walking. My eyes casually took in the tall, run-down buildings, the speeding cars, and the rushing people. Many people would be in awe of the city I lived in due to its authentic beauty. Most of the buildings had been up for the past hundred years but maintained their beauty in their cracks and fading color. The buildings held so much substance to them despite their own age.

The gym building in which I worked in even held its own beauty. There was an old sign hanging up above the doors that read "Donnie's Gym", the red paint around the windows were chipping away, and the doorknob was turning a golden shade of red. The long years expressed themselves clearly over the building, but I didn't mind. I appreciated the building's age more than I wanted to. In a way I'd grown up there. My father used to take me there all the time when he was home. We'd go to watch the new boxers fight and chat with my father's old friends. He'd trained there with them before he went off to join the military. A small lump in my throat began to arise as the memory of seeing my father's old friends pass down his old boxing gloves to me after his funeral. "Your father would want you to have these," one of his friends had told me with moist eyes. At first, I'd merely stared at the raggedy blue gloves in my hands. I wasn't completely sure what to do with them at that given time; I didn't exactly have a place to put them. So, I slid them onto my small hands and mimicked the boxing stance I'd seen so many times beforehand. My father's friend had raised his eyebrows at me as a smirk tugged at his lips. He bent down to my height and held out his palms to me. After years of watching boxers practice their combinations with their trainers' gloved hands, I easily imitated the movement. My action caused the man to smile wider. He grabbed my gloves and pushed them together. "You're gonna do great things kid," he told me.

Ever since then, I'd devoted a lot of my time into being at the gym. My father's friends took me under their wing and trained me alongside of their sons. Don't think they treated me any differently because I was a girl. I had to do just as many pushups, pullups, and combinations as the boys did. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean you can't fight like a man," my father's friend from the funeral told me. "You are just as strong, smart, and dominant as they are. All you have to do is work for it and believe in yourself; never let your feminine appearance get in the way of what you're capable of."

I had to train a lot harder than the boys around me, but that worked out in my favor. Eventually, I began to find little quirks and advantages in my small body that would later help me take out the boys in our matches. Since I was smaller and less bulky than the boys, I could move faster on my feet and catch them off guard while their eyes were following me. Usually, I'd dance around them as they attempted to hit me and then get in a few jabs until they got tired. That was when I'd begin to take my final blows and take them down.

Boxing wasn't the only combat sport I'd picked up, though. I'd also gotten myself into mixed martial arts when the boys I trained with sparked an interest in watching UFC. My trainers were a bit skeptical about letting me train with the boys since this sport dealt a lot more with strength rather than agility. However, I quoted the words the man at the funeral, Uncle G was the name I began to call him, had given me and forced them to let me train with the boys. I'd admit that it was hard since I had to go all the way back to square one with training harder and finding advantages within my small body but, it was all worth it. In the end, I managed to beat almost every one of the boys in my age group as well as all of the girls. I became one of the top fighters in our region after sneaking out to multiple tournaments with my gym buddies. I held my title close to my heart though I stayed humble about it. My mother didn't know about the tournaments or my small fame; she didn't need to know. All she had to know was that I was being productive and keeping myself out of trouble. That was all she had to care about.

The inside of the gym welcomed me with the familiar sounds of grunts, smacks of colliding gloves, and the soft sound of scuffles on the matted grounds around the building. The gym was a lot larger on what it appeared on the inside with its three stories, multiple boxing rings, gym equipment and small rooms that was covered in mats for safety. As I looked around, I took notice of some of my friends sparing in one of the rings. I happened to catch one of their attention, and the boy smiled widely at me. "Hey Amy," he said happily before receiving a punch right to the face that knocked him off his feet.

"What's up Amy," the other boy said as he shot me a wave.

"Hey guys," I told them between my giggles. I continued walking towards the back of the building where the coat racks and small cubbies were. I threw my backpack into a random cubby before heading back into one of the small offices that lay in the very back of the building. Uncle G's door was closed so I knocked lightly.

"Come in," I heard my trainer's accented voice ring from the other side. I walked inside to see Uncle G sitting at his desk while his son, Scourge, was perched on the edge of the desk itself. Scourge was practically identical to his father with his curly green hair, light blue eyes, and caramel toned skin. He was handsome though with his tattooed biceps, long legs, strong jawline, and soft smile. There were many times when I'd have to sit through the girls' chatter about how dreamy he was. Each time, however, I couldn't hold myself from rolling my eyes. Yes, Scourge was handsome but he was special and didn't deserve to be treated like some type of prize. Growing up, he had become like a brother to me. He'd defended me when I was bullied in school, he let me cry on his shoulder when I was down, and he would hold me tight when I felt like falling apart. He even let me practice with him when it came to combat sports although he was a lot bigger than I was. Half the time, he would be putting me down on my ass but there were times when I'd be able to take him down. He's practically helped me pull through any challenges I'd had throughout my years despite dealing with his own problems. He was my best friend and I loved him dearly.

"Good morning Amy," Uncle G said as he shot me a soft smile. "Today's the big day, isn't it?"

"Yea," I replied as the soft tingling in my stomach that I'd been managing to push down for the past couple of days resurfaced again.

"Don't be nervous. You're going to do just fine."

"Just make sure you don't fall on your ass," Scourge said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, dip wad, you promised you'd help me practice," I replied. Uncle G chuckled as Scourge rolled his eyes at me.

"If you could give a guy five minutes to wake up then that would be great."

"You had all morning to get some coffee into your system. Now get up and let's go before I embarrass you in front of your own father." Uncle G whistled in surprise.

"You better hurry up, son, she doesn't seem like she's playing games today," he told him. Scourge raised his eyebrows at his father.

"You don't really believe she can take me out, do ya pops?" Uncle G shrugged.

"I've heard things around the gym, son. From the rumors, it seems as though she can easily knock you out with a few punches. I wouldn't test her if I were you." Uncle G shot me a mischievous smirk in which I returned. Scourge once again rolled his eyes but got up from his place on the desk.

"Let's go, midget," he told me as he began to walk towards me. I shot him a wide smile in which he couldn't help but to smile back. He followed me upstairs to one of the matted rooms. I kicked off my sneakers as Scourge took down one of the flat gloves from a shelf in the room. "I would ask how you're feeling but from your eagerness to start practicing so early in the morning, I'm guessing that you're pretty nervous."

"It's the audition of a lifetime; how can I not be nervous?" I asked as I watched him slip the gloves onto his hands. His lips turned into a soft frown as his light blue eyes looked away from mine.

"It's just a try out to join a stupid military school," he muttered. I frowned at him.

"We've already talked about this, Scourge; it's what I want to do with my life."

"But there's so many other options. I'm not saying that you're wrong for wanting to fight for our country but there's just so much bullshit attached to it." He shook his head. "I always pictured you as becoming a teacher or a social worker or something. You love teaching the kids here."

"I know I do. But, I did get into the state university nearby so I do have a back-up plan. I can still major in Education or Social Work if I really wanted to."

"If you don't get into the military school, you mean," Scourge said with a raised eyebrow. I sighed as I crossed my arms across my chest. "I know you're tired of my lectures but I just…I already worry about you enough and if you do go to that school…I don't know how you'll be." Scourge's face had fallen a bit, his emerald eyes filled with an emotion I'd never seen before. We'd always been friends – never more than that. We'd never tried to date nor have we ever even considered the fact that we might have feelings for each other. It was such an easy thing to look over when you were always together and your families acted like relatives. I'd always dismissed the idea that he even held some sort of affectionate emotion for me not just because we were so close but also because he was a little older than me. I was only eighteen, young and bushy tailed, while he was twenty-three and approaching a stage in his life where he needed to straighten up his act. While the age difference wasn't large, sometimes it did make me feel a bit uncomfortable to think about at times. I'd never been good with boys despite having been around them for most of my life. When their emotions got involved, they made me nervous. I wasn't sure if it was because I'd been a witness of their strength or if I was afraid of what they could do with their abilities. Sure, I could defend myself but not every guy would be as considerate as the guys I trained with in terms of giving me a fair chance.

I walked up to my best friend and took off one of this gloves. His eyebrows crinkled in confusion as I did so. Before he could ask what I was doing, I grasped his bare hand with mine tightly and brought it to my lips. I pecked his knuckles once before looking up into his glittering blue topazes that were filled with surprise and curiosity. "I know you're afraid of being apart," I told him softly. "Trust me, I'm just as scared as you are but we'll be okay. There is such a thing as a telephone and the school lets people visit. It's not like we'll be totally apart."

"I know," he murmured. "I'm just being selfish." He caressed my cheek softly, my hand still holding on to his wrist. "I already lost one of the most important women in my life; I don't want to lose the other one."

"You won't," I promised. I pecked his knuckles once more before releasing his hand. "Now put your hands up; we have two hours before my first class comes in." Scourge smiled at me as he shook his head and put his glove back on.

Our training session went pretty well. We worked on my hand combinations and special holds for a little bit before he challenged me to a full-on match. I went along with it considering we had nothing else better to do. Scourge had always been a challenge for me since he had a couple more years of experience on me but he seemed to take it a bit easy on me this time. His holds weren't as strong nor was he using as much strength as he usually did. When I actually got him to tap, I was certain he had let me win. He hadn't been easy but it was less difficult then what I was used to coming from him. I wanted to question his lowered level of difficulty but my first class of novice kickboxers were coming in so I didn't have the time to.

The day didn't drag the way I thought it would as I taught my classes and mentored the younger kids. They were quite entertaining that day for some reason. I had more of a problem keeping an eye on time than I usually did. But then again, I also wasn't really trying to watch the clock. I didn't want to count down the moments until I'd be standing up in front of the judges' hard stares and wondering if they thought I'd be good enough to join their school. Instead, I wanted to cherish the little moments of my life. I knew that if I did get into the school, my life would be totally different. I wouldn't be able to goof around with the teenagers or laugh at the kids when they imitated moves they'd seen off of action movies – I wouldn't be able to glance over and meet Rafael's soft gaze on me from afar. I hadn't realized until that day how much all the little things meant to me. No matter how depressing things got at home, I could always turn to the gym as my escape to happiness. If things got bad at the school, I couldn't simply run down the street to the gym – or Scourge's house. I'd have to stay there and deal with it head on – something I didn't think I was ready for.

Around five o' clock, I headed out the gym eagerly. Scourge had spared me a wave as I bolted out but I didn't see the usual smile that came attached with it. I wanted him to quit acting so weird but I could understand his sadness. He had lost his mother in the horrors of the war we're experiencing just in our own town. I don't think he could deal if he were to lose me in the effects of the actual war going on outside of our country. I was the same rock to him that he was to me. If we were to lose each other, we'd both be thrown off.

I shook off my thoughts as I continued sprinting down the street to the small performance center. I wasn't exactly sure why they were holding the tryouts there of all places but I didn't question it. I just followed the directions that the acceptance of my general application gave me. Be there by six o' clock and be prepared to show off some of your combat abilities. Although I was a little worn out by my regular day at the gym, I tried to rejuvenate by drinking some water as soon as I got there. I had pulled out the bottle just as I walked through the front doors of the center. I didn't have the opportunity to hold it to my lips as I was caught off guard by the abundance of people in the lobby.

There was an equal amount of boys and girls scattered around the room, all of which were dressed in work out attire similar to mine. Most of the boys were burly young men while some of the others were tall and scrawny. The burly ones held sinister facial expressions as they stood with their arms crossed against the wall. A lot of the girls flocked to them, their flirty smiles and seductive body language giving their intentions away. The girls varied in sizes as well, however. While some were perfectly built with toned muscles and flat stomachs, others were unnaturally skinny and some built with curves. I couldn't imagine that everyone in the room was planning to audition for a spot in the combat sector of the school. Then again, I was aware that the school held other programs that were liable for other parts of the military such as technology, strategy, and negotiating. I had just forgotten since becoming a soldier was all I could think about.

I took a seat on an empty bench where I stayed for a few hours. I relaxed as I watched the other young adults be called into the performance room and exit. Some of the more muscular applicants came out with bruises and messed up hair while the softer applicants came out without seeming to have a hair out of place. Obviously they were having us tryout to whatever pertained closest to what we would be studying at the school. I watched as the number of people left in the lobby got smaller and smaller. As the numbers decreased, the tingling in my stomach increased. I would admit that I was extremely nervous. The thought of what I wanted for my future was hanging in the performance I was about to put on for the judges. I couldn't fail; if I did, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself.

I rubbed the medallion around my neck just as I heard my name being called. I looked up to see the familiar women dressed in a white blouse and black pencil skirt who had been calling people in and out throughout the time I'd been there. She shot me a warm smile as I got up and made my way towards her. I returned her smile with a shaky one of my own. "Just relax, dear," she told me. "You'll do just fine." She led me down a flight of steps in a dark hallway and into a lit up auditorium. In the room laid some technological things, some papers with maps on it, a small impromptu mat ring, and three older citizens sitting in the third row of the seats centering the objects in the room. Two of them were men while the other was a women, all with lips in a stern line and stony eyes.

"Miss Rose," the man with a head full of white head said with a nod. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you," I replied as the tingling in my stomach began to grow stronger. I clasped my hands behind my back as I tried to keep up a small smile.

"Rose," the other man with dark hair asked. "As in Leonard Rose?"

"My father," I replied quickly. "He died fighting for our country." The judges exchanged a look that tempted my eyebrow to raise. Their stern lines of lips seemed to twitch as did their eyes lit up with an emotion that I was not quite aware of. I wished that I had the authority to question their unreadable look. My father had done nothing but be a good soldier for this country – so good that he died in its name. But then again, how awkward it must be to see a child of one of their fallen trying to walk in the footsteps of their deceased parents. They probably pitied me.

"We apologize for your loss," the woman spoke up. "Your father was a good man; he was one of the greatest soldiers we'd ever seen in the past generation. I assume you're hoping to be just as good as he was."

"I just want to make him proud." The woman nodded, her stern lips tugging into a sincere smile.

"I'm sure that you will."

"Enough pleasantries," the dark haired man said with a flick of his hand. "Miss Rose, you seem to have a very impressive resume in terms of your combat skills."

"Yes, I've been attending a local gym that trains across many different combat fields for years. I've been teaching my own classes there for the past two," I expanded.

"You also seem to have excelled significantly throughout your school years," the dark haired man said as he glanced up at me from the papers he was staring down at. "Graduating valedictorian in a school as big as yours is very impressive."

"Thank you," I said as slight blush began to run up my cheeks.

"For your audition, we're going to have you do a small mock fight with one of our trained soldiers," the white haired man said. As he spoke, I noticed a young woman with long brown hair and all black attire emerge from the sidelines where a young man was sitting. She was barefoot, lean, and very pretty. She didn't seem like much of a challenge to me. I was pretty sure that Uncle G had written me a letter of recommendation that said I specified in fighting against boys. But then again, this was probably just the normal routine for female applicants. Besides, I wasn't sure of the young man's fighting skills so he probably wouldn't be as easy to take on. The woman stepped onto the mats and put her hands on her hips. "You may begin when you're ready." I nodded to his statement before making my way towards the mat. I kicked off my own shoes to stand across from her on the mat.

She didn't wait for me to take a position before she swung at me. I dodged her punch easily despite being caught off guard. She immediately began to throw more punches at me, all of which I danced around. I caught on that she was a fast hitter and tried to take on her opponent head on. Since I was more patient, I danced around her and snuck in punches when I could. All of my punches hit their target which was usually her face or abdomen. My opponent seemed to get annoyed at my strategy so she resorted to what most of the guys at my gym did. She openly grabbed me around my waist and slammed me down against the ground. I trapped one of her legs between my own before she could even think about swinging her leg over me. I could feel her muscles go into the movement before she realized she was trapped. I immediately grabbed her head into a headlock as I rolled over so I'd be on top of her. I unscrambled my legs from hers so that I could straddle her for a moment before leaning over and putting her into the perfect body scissors. I grabbed her arm as I did so, pulling it towards me so that she had one less arm to push at me with. My hold on her was tight so she tapped out within a matter of moments. I let her go before standing up. I turned to the judges to see that they all had dumbstruck looks on their faces. I'd been moving pretty fast throughout the match so I guessed I could understand their expressions. I also wasn't much in terms of body. I was short, curvy in more of a fit status, and had a small posture. I didn't look like much until I was put into action. I hadn't even registered that at the beginning. Maybe that was why the judges made that unreadable face. My father wasn't a big man but he was very muscular and bigger than I was. They might have been expecting different coming from his offspring.

"Thank you," the woman told me as she struggled to smile. "You'll hear from us within a few weeks regarding our decision."

"Thank you," I told them. As I hurried out of the room, I couldn't help but to hear their soft whispers echoing out behind me.

I jogged all the way home since it was late and the moon was already high in the sky. Plus, I hadn't had the chance to call and check in on my mother all day. She did have work that day but she was fine in social settings. It was when she was alone that her mind got the best of her. My thought proved correct when I walked into the house to the smell of burning food. I immediately sprinted towards the kitchen where my mother was standing over the stove with a blank face. The food in the pan was now a crisp black and there was some smoke arising up from it. "Jesus," I murmured as I turned off the stove. I took the pan off the stove before turning to my mother who hadn't moved an inch. "Mom," I asked as I grabbed her shoulders. "Mom?" I shook her shoulders softly, taking her out of her gaze.

"Amy," she asked. "Sweetie, what are you-" Her brown eyes flicked to the pan on the stove and a look of horror overcame her features. "Oh…oh. Amy, I am so sorry. I was just trying to make us a nice dinner and I…I don't know what happened."

"It's okay, mom," I told her as I gave her a soft hug. "Go lay down. I'll take care of dinner."

"Are you sure? I mean, I can do it."

"It's okay mom. Go lay down." My mother pulled out of the hug with a soft frown. I smiled at her and nodded my head. "I've got it. Just go relax." My mother stared at me for a moment before nodding.

"Alright. I really am sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay, mom. It's fine, really." My soft smile fell as I watched my mom walk slowly into the living room. The thought of her being by herself overwhelmed my conscious, causing a soft ache in my stomach. My mother wasn't capable of taking care of herself. Her mental status didn't allow her to no much how much she believed that she could. She needed me here more than I needed her to be. If I did leave off to college, who would take care of her? Sure it wasn't my obligation to but after all the things she'd done for me…I couldn't abandon her like that. I thought about Scourge's comments about having other options and my heart fell even more. Yes, I could commute to school and be here but I…I had bigger dreams. I wanted to explore the world and experience life on my own. I wanted to worry about myself for once and not take care of everyone else. For once, I just wanted to be independent and live my life the way I wanted to.

I cooked up a new dish for my mother and I to eat before watching the news with her. The report we happened to catch was one about another raid that happened a couple of hours away. The radicals seemed to have tried to blow up some of the government buildings down there in order to declare their loyalty to the country we were fighting a war against. The war had been going on for as long as I could remember; it had been the reason my father had to keep leaving to fight. I was aware of the "traitors" that roamed our streets and fought in secret favor of the country we were trying to protect ourselves from but I hadn't thought about how extreme they were becoming. Before, their protests and small outbreaks weren't violent or deadly - they were just around. But now, it seems as if they're starting to become a deadly threat. That didn't foreshadow well for the fate of our country.

Later that night, I followed through with my normal bedtime routine. I murmured a soft prayer to my father asking for his protection over my mother and I before reading for about an hour. I didn't remember falling asleep but I did remember hearing my mother's soft voice talking to what she assumed was my father about how much I reminded her of him. After that day, the summer seemed to fly by. I had almost forgotten all about my audition to get into our country's military program. In fact, I had committed to the state college who was offering me a full scholarship to go there. My mother, Uncle G, and Scourge had been ecstatic about my decision – Scourge especially. Yet, I couldn't help but hold out some sort of wonder as to if the judges had thought about me at all. I had obviously surprised them but maybe not enough to get into the school. I hadn't mentioned my audition to my mother at all so I figured I wouldn't have to. If she knew I wanted to take up my father's profession, she'd probably flip out. So, if she didn't have to know then I wasn't going to tell her. Sadly, however, the day did come when I did have to fess up about where I really wanted to go with my life.

It was a late summer afternoon when a loud knock sounded on our front door. My mother and I were in the living room folding clothes and watching television with Ace at our feet when we first heard the noise. "I got it," I told her before getting up to answer the door. When I opened it, I almost fainted. Standing at the door was a man dressed in the same all black uniform my father used to wear. The last time I'd stood in front of a man in that uniform was when a stranger was telling me that my father had died. Hopefully this messenger didn't bear bad news as well.

"May I help you," I asked.

"Are you Amy Rose," he asked, his deep voice booming in my ears.

"Yes; may I help you with something?"

"Do you mind if I come in? Is your mother around?"

"Yes to both of those questions." I stepped aside to let the man in. My mother was standing at the doorway of the living room, staring at the man with crinkled eyebrows.

"Amy, what's going on," my mother asked.

"I will explain, Mrs. Rose. I suggest we all sit down first."

"Of course," my mother replied. "May I offer you some iced tea or lemonade," she asked as she led the man into the kitchen.

"No thank you, ma'am." We all sat around our small kitchen table, my mother continuously giving me confused glances. "Miss Rose, I have come to inform you of your acceptance into the Political Defense Academy. Your academic status and your physical abilities stood out to our admissions staff. We'd be more than happy to have you attend our school in the fall. We have very high expectations for you there – especially due to your father's reputation. I'm sure you'll make him very proud there."

"Political Defense Academy," my mother murmured as her face fell into one of horror. Her big brown eyes had lost their joy and her mouth was turned into a deep frown. "For the love of Jesus," she said as she stood up. "When were you going to tell me about this," she yelled down at me.

"Mom, I –"

"She's not going," she snapped at the man. "You already took one part of my family and I refuse to let you take the other. Amy escort our guest out, we need to have a talk. Now." With that, she turned and stomped out of the room. My stomach burst into an abundance of tiny prickles as tears of both happiness and fear filled my eyes. I hadn't thought I'd gotten in; I didn't think they would announce it this way. I was expecting a letter or something, not in the form of a person.

"We are aware of your mother's sickness. We assure you that we will provide a caretaker for her while you are away." I blinked as I tried to collect my thoughts.

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I'm afraid that I'll need to discuss this with my mother before I make any further decisions." The man nodded as he pulled a card out of his pocket. On the card was a single number with P.D.A. written at the top.

"I understand. Give us a call when you're ready to make a decision."

"I will." I escorted the man out before meeting my mother's wrath. I didn't even have the chance to fully turn away from the door before I heard her voice boom out at me.

"How dare you have the nerve to go try out for that stupid school and not even have the dignity to tell me," she yelled at me. Her face was a ruby color, angry tears falling down from her face. "Do you know what they do up there? Do you know what it means to fight for this country?" She shook her head. "You're not going."

"Yes I am," I said firmly. My mother raised her eyebrows at me.

"Excuse me," she asked.

"I said that I am going."

"Over my dead body, you are! You are going to the state university like we planned!"

"That's not fair," I yelled. My patience that I'd had since the moment I was forced to grow up after my father passed away disappeared in that moment. I was tired of making every decision on her behalf. It was time for me to live my life now and I couldn't let her stop me from doing that. She'd been doing it long enough. "Ever since dad died, I have not been allowed to do anything! All I can do is worry about what you're doing and making sure you're okay! You're the parent, not me! It's time for me to take care of myself – to live my life! I am going to go to that school whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not losing you," my mother yelled. "I am not going to let them take you away. I don't care if I have to die in order for that to happen! I _cannot_ lose you!"

"You won't," I promised.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she said coldly. "Look at how well that worked for your father." Her statement hurt just as much as if she'd slapped me in the face. I always knew that she knew he was dead but her mind hated registering it. Hearing her acknowledge it now after all those years of seeing her repress it made my heart hurt. God, I was all she had but she had to understand that I wanted to live too. I couldn't keep worrying about her all my life.

"Mom, I can't stay here. I need to get on with my life; I have to go make something of myself."

"Then make yourself a nurse or a teacher or even a professional fighter for all I care – anything but a soldier for this god-forsaken country, that's all I ask."

"I'm going to accept the offer, mom. It's my decision, my opportunity, and I'm not letting you get in the way of that." My mother stared at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"You sound just like your father," was all she said before she turned and wandered upstairs into her room. She slammed the door after her which caused me to flinch. I fought back my own tears as I made my way into my own room. I immediately called Scourge to tell him the news. He stayed quiet as I let my tears fall and I yelled about my mother and how she didn't understand and how I just wanted to be able to live my dream. The last thing I told him was that I was taking the offer and that I wasn't letting anyone stop me from doing what I wanted to do. He stayed quiet for a few moments before he finally spoke.

"Damn, Amy, you really are your father's daughter, aren't you," he said solemnly.

"What's that supposed to mean," I snapped back. "You know how I feel about going to this school; you know how much it means to me."

"I know. I also know how much it meant to your father. He didn't let anyone get in his way either." He sighed. "I know how much this means to you and I'm willing to stand by your side throughout the whole process, but just be a little softer on your mom. She's gone through enough already. This is going to be hard on her – it's going to be hard on all of us. So, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise," I said softly.

After I got off the phone with Scourge, I tried to reason with myself about my decision. My dream of becoming a soldier was coming true but was it worth the price of leaving my loved ones behind? I didn't know what was going to come out of my education at the school or what was going to be of my experience as a soldier. But then again maybe that was the thrill of life: the thought of the unknown. If I wanted to live my life then I had to break out of my comfort zone. I had to do what I wanted to do no matter what lay behind it. My father had the courage to do it. Now it was my turn. I dialed in the number on the card on my phone and waited patiently as it rang.

"Amy Rose," the voice of the stranger who had stopped by the house said. "I hadn't thought I'd hear from you so soon."

"Yes well, I'm happy to inform you that I've made my decision."

 **P.S. Have ya'll seen the Rent movie because that's my whole life right now :P**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Happily sings the Rent movie soundtrack while editing this***

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2**

I hadn't felt so much anxiety since my father died. After I'd gotten off the phone with the stranger who'd come by my house, my stomach immediately exploded into a bunch of tiny butterflies. I hadn't thought about the moment when I'd actually be accepted into the academy. All I'd ever daydreamed about was simply being there and following in my father's footsteps. I never thought that I'd feel so nervous about the whole affair; in fact, I thought I would be quite happy. While I did feel some happiness, I was mainly a bit nervous. The thought hadn't occurred to me that I would be moving away from my family and friends or that I would be starting all over – on my own this time. I didn't think about if I had the strength to really endure the education I was about to receive and apply it on the battlefield. All I knew was that I wanted to make my father proud and joining the military seemed like a good place to start.

My mother refused to talk to me over dinner. She kept her eyes down as she stabbed her fork around her plate mercilessly. Although I had gotten used to my mother's silent treatments when she'd zone out, I wasn't used to her being so angry with me. Her tension filled the room as we ate, the silence making it even stronger. I wanted to say something to her but I didn't know what nor did I want to initiate another argument. I just wanted her to look up and at least say that she was proud of me for aspiring to do something good for the world. But I did understand the pain she was experiencing. We may have lost my father years ago but the time didn't heal the wound as nicely as we would have wished.

The next couple of weeks dragged on for me. I tried to cherish the little moments of my life before being shipped off to the secluded area of the Academy. I didn't know where it was or how far away. I'd tried researching the school's location and such but most of the information was confidential. I could understand why since it was technically a government controlled base but I wished they would give some of the admits some insight on what they were getting themselves into. A part of me hated walking blindly into the program, but what other choice did I have? It wasn't as if the president of the school was simply going to hand over information to me alone. Yes, my father may be well known for his service to this country but I doubted having his last name would give me benefits. If anything, it might just pile on the expectations I'd have to somehow hold up.

My last day at the gym was more solemn than I'd expected. All of my students gave me hugs with dry tears in their eyes; some even gave me cards and pictures to take with me when I went away. "Something to remember us by," a girl in my beginner kickboxing class said as she handed me a photo of when I had taken the class on a field trip to a professional kickboxing event. We had all taken a picture in front of the fancy stadium with wide smiles and the children attached to my legs. I hadn't felt any tears in my eyes until that moment. My emotions didn't even give me a minute to thank the girl before the tears began to fall from my eyes. I wasn't sobbing completely but more so tears were just freely falling from my face. I smiled down at the tiny brunette and bent down to her height. She immediately grabbed me into a hug, squeezing me with all the strength her small body held. "I'm going to miss you, Miss Amy," she murmured into my shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too," I told her. "But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"You promise," she asked as she pulled away to look me in the eyes. I nodded as my smile widened.

"Someone's gotta make sure you all don't mess up your combos." She giggled the slightest bit before giving me another hug. "Just keep your head up, and stay out of trouble, alright?"

"Yes Miss Amy." With that, she finally let go of me and wandered off to where the rest of her class had slowly dispersed off to. I folded the picture up in my hands as I slowly backed away from the children. I overlooked them one last time, taking in their cherub faces, before smiling and turning away. They were good kids. I had no doubt that they would continue doing a good of a job as they had been doing. The only thing I could worry about was the streets grabbing them into situations they had no business being in. Hopefully they were smarter than that.

"There's the newest Academy student," Uncle G yelled as I walked into his office. Scourge was perched on his desk again though his mouth was turned into a small frown. I wanted to question his expression but I already knew the answer. Scourge was making it indirectly clear that while he was supporting my decision, he wasn't exactly endorsing it. I couldn't understand why he felt the way he did though. Uncle G had fought in the army alongside my father; they'd grown up together and followed their dreams together. Scourge and I both grew up wanting to make them proud but for some reason, Scourge avoided all opportunities of the army route of fulfilling that wish. Uncle G used to try to talk him into going into the Academy when he was my age but he refused completely. They'd fought about it multiple times – sometimes in extreme circumstances – before Uncle G finally gave in and just let his son be. Scourge never told me why he felt so strongly towards the school – or the Academy as Uncle G keeps telling to call it. Whenever I asked, he'd always avoid the question. Since I was at a much younger age when it was around time for him to apply, I kept asking him about it and tampering with his patience. He calmly put me down a couple times before he finally just yelled at me to shut up about it. We had been hanging out in his room, playing some army game on his game console, when he'd done it. That was the only time he'd seriously gotten mad at me but even then, his anger only lasted for a moment. He could never stay mad at me for too long.

"Are you excited for tomorrow," Uncle G asked me.

"Kind of," I said with a shrug. "You guys are still coming to help me move in, right?"

"Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world! Right, Scourge?"

"Yea," his son murmured. He slowly hopped off the desk and straightened up. "Am I walking you home," he asked me.

"Per the usual," I told him. He didn't roll his eyes at me which caused me to raise an eyebrow. He merely walked past me out the office and down the hall. He had murmured a soft "come on" as he passed but that was all the reaction I got out of him.

"Don't mind him," Uncle G told me. "He'll accept it sooner or later."

"I just don't understand why he's acting this way. He's gotten to leave for month-long trips before and I didn't get upset. He knows that I'll be back in the summer and over the holidays. He knows I wouldn't just leave him behind." Uncle G sighed as he ran a hand through his graying green hair.

"Amy, I don't think that's what he's worried about," he said softly.

"Then what is he worried about? I can take care of myself, he of all people should know that."

"It's just hard for him to let go of people he cares about, you of all people should know that," Uncle G mocked me. "You're his best friend; he's used to having you always be there for him and you just physically being there. It's going to be hard on him to accept the fact that you're gone – even if it is for a short period of time." Uncle G sighed. "Look, I know I shouldn't be telling you this but Scourge really does care about you, and he just wants you to be alright out there."

"I will be."

"We don't know that," Uncle G murmured. "Your father told us the same thing and…" He trailed off. "We're all just a little scared, that's all." He nodded towards his open door. "Go on and spend time with Scourge. I know this is going to be the last time for a while so you might as well enjoy it." I nodded before walking out the office.

Scourge was waiting outside, leaning against the exterior wall of the gym. His light blue eyes went to me as I approached him. "Do you wanna get dinner or something," I asked him.

"Sure. Chinese?" I smiled up at him.

"You know it." Scourge cracked the smallest hint of a smile as he dug his phone out of his pocket. He called in for a takeout order as we walked down the street. The sun was starting to get low, sending an amber color across the sky. The color made our worn down town look beautiful. It tinted the cracks in the playground, emphasized the shadows of the kids riding around on bikes, and brought out the dark undertone of Scourge's eyes. I couldn't help but stare up at him as we slowly made our way towards the small Chinese takeout restaurant near my house. While I'd always had a small admiration towards his eyes, I felt small butterflies at the sight of his eyes looking so remorseful. They weren't butterflies of infatuation but instead butterflies of a different emotion. I hated that I was making him so upset. His sadness made me feel more than just guilty for leaving everything behind. But then again, I wasn't technically abandoning anyone; I was just going on to live my life. I wished that everyone else would be able to see it that way.

"Do you wanna come over for a little while," I asked Scourge after he'd paid for our food. His ice blue eyes flicked over to me for a moment before they looked away. "Please," I added.

"Okay," he murmured. I nudged his arm with my own causing him to look back down at me. I hadn't been expecting to get his attention so I didn't exactly have a plan as to what I was going to do. I averted my eyes elsewhere as my townhouse came into view. Scourge seemed to speed up at the sight, almost leaving me in the dust. I stared at him in confusion as I walked on after him. He waited on my stoop for me to catch up. I unlocked the door and led us into the empty house. Scourge made a beeline for the stairs while I scrambled around in the kitchen to put some drinks together for us. Once I finally put together some homemade Shirley Temples, I headed on upstairs.

Scourge was laying on my bed, his long legs crossed over each other. His eyes were staring up at the ceiling where all the photos of us and our students were taped. I flopped down next to him after putting the drinks down on my dresser. We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither one of us sure what to say. I knew tomorrow that I wouldn't exactly be able to tell him the things I would tell him when we were alone. Our parents would be around and so would some of the other students and everything would just be weird. But I didn't exactly know what to say to him. He'd been my best friend my whole life and now…he wasn't going to be around. I knew that we would call each other daily and text but it wasn't going to be the same. As we lay there on the bed, I couldn't help but feel a rock press down on my organs as all the physical aspects of him flashed through my mind. I wouldn't be able to curl up against him when we were watching movies, or lay on top of him when we were watching TV on the couch, or have him hold me when I needed a good hug, or even just lay next to him in silence like we were doing now. I was really going to miss him.

"I don't want you to leave," Scourge said suddenly. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were still fixed up at my photographs. "I know that sounds so selfish but I…" He shook his head. "I can't imagine life without you around."

"Imagine it as if you were four years old again – before I existed," I joked softly.

"I can't," Scourge said, his accented voice getting the hardest I'd ever heard it. He sighed harshly as he sat up. He ran a hand through his hair. "Nor can I feel this way for you. It's not…Jesus, Amy. Why do I feel this way?"

"Feel what way?" I asked as my stomach instinctively dropped.

"As if I'd rather die than let you go," he murmured softly. "I know that it's what you want to do but there are so many other options. You can still go to the state university. It's only twenty minutes away. My dad and I were gonna help your mom get you a car so that you could commute and we could travel and… I just don't see what's at that fancy school that isn't here. I'm here; isn't that enough?"

"It's more than enough," I told him as I sat up and grabbed his hand. He looked over at me as I threw my legs over his. "You have always been more than enough for me, Scourge. You're my best friend, and this is just as hard on me as this is for you. I hate thinking about being up there without you but it's what I have to do." I shrugged my shoulders. "You can always come up there with me. You're still young enough to apply and attend there as a freshman." He shook his head.

"I can't go there."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to be a soldier, Amy. I understand that you do and I respect that but I don't want to be my father. You're not there when he has his flashbacks or when he wakes up in the middle of the night screaming or when he hears something that even remotely reminds him of how it was to fight in the war. I don't want that for myself or for my future children or for you to have to handle."

"But we'll get through it together."

"And have both our kids and spouses deal with our post-traumatization? No thanks." He sighed. "Look, I know you want to fight for what's right in the name of our country and I applaud you for that, I do, but I just…I'm just worried about your mental state. I don't want to see you in the same position that my father is in. If it happens then I'll be there – I'll always be here to comfort you, but it would really hurt to see you in that predicament." I leaned my head down against his shoulder. I, honestly, hadn't even thought of what I was going to have to do or witness as a soldier. I'd never thought about the repercussions of having to kill people and having other people try to kill me. I was so young when my father died that I never even really thought about what the way he acted when he had come home. In my eyes, he'd always seemed fine. He was always smiling, always gentle, always making jokes; he'd seemed to be the same friendly guy he always was. I never worried myself about the long walks he liked to take at night or the way he would occasionally zone out at the dinner table or the unnatural looks of love and appreciation he gave to me and my mother. I never thought he was experiencing some kind of nightmare within his own mind – one he was too ashamed to share with his own family. He probably thought my mother's condition was enough; we didn't need any more complications.

"I'm also afraid that you won't come home one day…" Scourge murmured. I looked up at him to see his eyes filling with slight moisture. His blue topaz orbs met mine as he continued to speak. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you and I wasn't there to save you…or to say goodbye." A lone tear that I hadn't noticed had been building in my eye slipped down my cheek. My throat was slowly becoming dry so I couldn't speak. If I could speak, I probably still wouldn't know what to say. Scourge's fears were so realistic and probable that I couldn't even tell him not to worry. There were so many chances – so many risks that I hadn't thought about. I was blinded by my own ambition to follow in my father's footsteps that I neglected the simple thought of my own well being and the emotions of the people around me. My heart ached as the thought of Scourge telling me his reasons sounded selfish flashed through my head. If anyone was being selfish, it was me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. His arms immediately wrapped around me, holding me tight against him. I wished that I could cry or something – anything to get the ache out of my chest, but I couldn't. All I could do was lay in his arms and wait for the night to pass. We didn't talk much throughout the rest of his time with me. We let the sound of the television make all noise for us as we ate and watched some action movie Scourge had put on. A part of me kept trying to make up some type of apology to him but I knew he would only yell at me if I told him I was sorry. When I was younger, he'd always tell me not to apologize for following my dreams. "They're your own to keep," he used to say when he would push me on the swings when I was a young teen. "No one can take them away from you."

His words rang in my head as he was leaving. He had given me a tight hug and promised that he'd see me bright and early the next day. Once I shut the door, I didn't have time to contemplate how I felt his words went deeper than just me being a soldier. I heard my mother quietly talking in the living room, my father's name sticking out clearly in my ears. The skill of silent feet that he taught me once again came in handy as I snuck up into the dark corner of the living room doorway. My mother was sitting on the couch with a pink photo album in her hand. I recognized the album being the one that she and my father had started when I was born. There were hundreds of pictures of me in the book; my mom was still steadily adding more to the collection whenever she got the chance. From where I was standing, I could see her small hands resting on a family portrait of us that was taken right before my father died. I remembered my mother was at her happiest that day. She woke me up early to do my hair, throw me in a fluffy green dress that matched my eyes, and playfully nag my father over what he was wearing for the photo. "It's like planning for our wedding all over again," my father had said as he shook his head at her. I had giggled at him as my mom hit his arm lightly.

"If I do recall, my bridezilla phase was what made the wedding the most beautiful ceremony in town," she replied as a dreamy look entered her eyes. My father grabbed her by waist and pulled her close against him. She had giggled at his advancement before blushing as he leaned down towards her.

"If I do recall," he mocked her, "I believe you in that white dress was what made the wedding the most beautiful in town." My mother's cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as he kissed her softly. I only smiled up at them as I wondered if one day a man might love me as much as my father loved my mother. I'd stopped wondering after a while since my luck with boys had been terrible. I guessed I was pretty enough for a boy to care for me that way, but the boys who shared the same thought only held cruel intentions behind their deceitful mask.

I blinked out of my thoughts as my mother spoke again. "I know not to worry but I can't help it…she's our little angel." She paused for a moment, her fingers tracing my cherub face in the photo. "You…you will look after her, won't you? I'm not doubting you; I know you'll make sure she's alright. I'm just so worried. She has this picture perfect picture of the Academy in her mind, and she's not realizing what lays beyond the education she'll be getting. What if something happens to her?" She paused as she looked up, her brown eyes captivated by the darkness in front of her. She was frozen for a moment, listening to whatever voice inside of her head. "Yes… I know she's a strong girl; she is your daughter, after all. Just…just promise me that you'll take care of her. If you can't be here with me because you have to be with her then so be it. I'll be alright. I've waited for you so many times before – I'm still waiting now; I can take care of myself until you come back."

I backed away before I could hear any more. More dry tears pricked at my eyes as I made my way upstairs. I'd always known a part of my mother recognized that my father was gone but I didn't think she consciously knew it. After all those times I'd had to snap her out of her own gazes and bring her back into a world where my father wasn't there, I thought she'd lost most of her comprehension of his death. The doctor did once explain to me that she would welcome his presence in her mind as a coping mechanism, but she's been doing it for so years now… I was beginning to think it was more than just a simple coping mechanism. But to hear her openly acknowledge the fact that he was gone would be a big step for her. She was finally starting to recover.

I had trouble sleeping that night, my anxiety eating me up as I tossed and turned in my bed. Ace kept popping his head up to check on me, his blue eyes standing out the darkness. I pet his head each time he did so to let him know that I was alright. I kept trying to tell myself that I was alright but I couldn't help but to worry. Would I make friends there? Were the people going to be nice? How much like normal college would it be like? Would there be potential boyfriends? Would there be parties? Would there be fun clubs? Or was it all serious?

My uncertainty in my decision began to rise as I continued to think about what I was throwing myself into. Was I strong enough to make it in the program? Uncle G had warned me that it wasn't an easy program. I would be tested physically, mentally, and emotionally. To the administrators at the Academy, satisfaction wasn't achieved at the simple ability of being able to fight well. They wanted to know that we were truly loyal to this country and all who lived in it. Uncle G warned me that there would be drills in which they might have random kidnappings and brutal interrogations to make sure I was actually cut out to be a soldier. With our battle with our surrounding countries getting worse, they couldn't afford to lose valuable information – or give it up to our enemies. When he had first told me that, I had told him with enthusiasm that I'd be fine. But now that the thought was becoming a reality, I had to wonder if I really would be. I didn't know what kind of things they would do to me to make sure I wouldn't talk. Plus I wouldn't know that the school was behind it. There were rebels roaming around. What if they actually did kidnap me? Would I really be able to die for my country?

I gave up on sleep after that thought. The idea of dying in general gave me chills. My father had died in the name of his country because he was a brave and noble man. I was barely an adult. Could I really be trusted if my life depended on it?

I got out of my bed before my thoughts could get any darker. I wandered through the darkness to my mother's room. She was sleeping quietly in her bed with her pink hair spread out like a halo around her head. The dim moonlight was shining down over her soft features. I could understand why my father loved her so much. She was a beautiful woman with a pure, youthful heart. I never thought I could imagine how he would be able to leave her behind to face the horrors of war and death. I never thought I would understand how hard it was to leave her warmth and enter the cold midst of the unknown. I never thought I'd want to leave her. I'd grown up with the acceptance that I'd always be there for her – no matter what. My father made me promise countless times to take care of her while he was away. _She needs you_ , his voice echoed in my mind.

"Amy," I heard my mother ask. I blinked out of my thoughts to notice that my mother was now awake, staring at me with her eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Are you alright, honey?" I hadn't noticed my moist cheeks or my blurry eyes when she'd spoken the first time. When her voice rang for a second time, I felt all of my anxiety climax in the form of tears. I kept my straight composure and my nonchalant expression, but for the life of me, I could not control the tears falling out of my eyes. They brought a clamp on my throat with them, inhibiting my ability to speak. I merely shook my head in response to my mother's question. "Oh honey," she said as she hopped out of her bed. Her slender arms wrapped around me not even a moment later, holding me close against her. I sobbed into her as she sat us down on her bed and cradled my head on her chest. "Shh, sweetie," she whispered. "Everything is going to be okay. I know you're scared; trust me baby, I know this is scary for you. It was scary for your father too. But it's going to be okay. You've just got to keep that in mind, okay? You're going to be okay. You're going to be just fine."

I cried in her arms until I fell asleep. She had started humming a lullaby that she used to sing to me when I was younger. The soft tune had always put me to sleep as a child so there was no difference now as a young adult. Plus my mother only sung when she was truly happy. After having her barely talk to me for the past few months, it was nice to know that she was supporting me and that she loved me. I really needed her that night instead of her needing me. It was a nice change to be held and be caressed and be told that everything was going to turn out fine. Usually I was the one doing it to her. While I never minded, I never knew how much I needed it myself.

My mother woke me up the next morning with a nice big breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, and a huge cinnamon waffle. I ate slowly, enjoying my time with my mother as we talked at the table. Uncle G and Scourge showed up sometime in the middle of our breakfast and my mother made them plates as well. Scourge poked me in the rib as my mother busied herself around the kitchen. "How are you feeling," he asked me.

"I'm okay," I said with a soft shrug. "I could be better."

"There's still time to flick them off and run for the hills, ya know." I smiled at him as his devious smirk turned into a boyish grin.

"And where would we run to? We live in the city. I doubt we'd make it in the middle of nowhere."

"Probably not but there is always the possibility of finding a nice old couple who'd take us in and teach us the ways of farm life." I rolled my eyes.

"I am not eating anything that I had to kill." He raised an eyebrow as his grin fell a bit.

"Keep telling yourself that," he replied.

The rest of the morning went by pretty well. We all finished our breakfast together before the men helped me bring my things downstairs. I tried not to pack much but I failed horribly. I'd practically fit my whole room into a bunch of suitcases and boxes. I wasn't sure when the next time I would be home would be so I decided to play it safe and take almost everything with me just in case. Scourge had gone shopping with me to help me get things for my dorm so they also had to lug that stuff out when the car arrived. I felt bad making them do all the heavy lifting but they wouldn't let me or my mother help. "Let us do our job," Uncle G said as he took a box out of my mother's hands. "You two ladies just sit back and relax."

My mother and I tried to busy ourselves around the house but there wasn't much to do. My mother and I were very on top of our chores in the house so the house was in its cleanest state. I tried to wander around the house, taking in all the memories that each room held. I reminisced over the surprise party for my tenth birthday in the living room, my father and I making my mom a mother's day dinner in the kitchen when I was five, my mother and I playing on the game console when I was seven in the sun room, my father reading to me on his lap in his study, and all the times I'd cried in my room. I felt some tears prick at my eyes as I took a shower and changed into a comfortable yet cute outfit of worn black jean shorts, a long white tank top, black crop vest and black converses. I examined myself in my own mirror for the last time, once again taking in my mother's face and my father's coloration. I tried to relax as I applied some makeup. I had to be confident; I had to _feel_ confident. Yes, I would miss home but I had to start my life. I had to leave if I really wanted to go to the heights my father went to. I had to make him proud in the best way I knew how.

"The car is here," I heard my mother say as she appeared behind me in the mirror.

"Okay," I murmured as I turned around to face her. She smiled warmly at me as she walked towards me. She gently pulled my hair out of the neat ponytail I'd put it in and fluffed my hair out over my shoulder.

"You're gonna do great things," she told me. "And I am very proud of you. I may not like this decision you're making but never think that I'm not supporting you. You're going to be the strongest, fiercest, most beautiful soldier this country has ever seen." I smiled at her. "Just promise me that you'll be careful up there. I can't lose you too… You're all I have."

"I know, mom. I promise I'll be careful." She grabbed me into a tight hug. I squeezed her tightly, inhaling the soft scent of her perfume. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Amy. I love you so much." We walked downstairs together, my mother squeezing my hand tightly. I was surprised to see all of my stuff was already gone, the only thing left being my purse. There were two tall men dressed in the same black and red uniform that my father used to wear standing near the door. I almost walked towards them before I noticed my mother had let go of my hand. I looked to her in confusion as her brown eyes went down to the floor.

"You have to come alone, Miss Rose," one of the men near the door said. "Your things have already been transported over to your dorm room; they're currently being set up in the way your mother instructed us to."

"But I was told – "

"Miss Rose, we apologize but our orders were very firm. We were to bring you and only you. The Academy has stopped having the family accompany our students for some time now. It's a safety protocol."

"Oh," I murmured. "May I have a moment then? Alone, please?" The two men looked to each other with raised eyebrows but slowly nodded their heads.

"We'll be in the car when you're ready." With that, they quietly exited the house. My stomach dropped as I turned to face the most important people in my life. Tears immediately pricked at my eyes as my Uncle G enveloped me into a tight bear hug. Some of my tears went into his shirt as I squeezed him.

"You're gonna be alright, kid," he said simply as he pecked a soft kiss at my forehead. He offered me a smile as he began to pull away. "You are your father's kid, after all." I giggled. "Your father would be proud of you." He squeezed my shoulder softly before stepping aside. I looked to Scourge who had a few lone tears falling down his face. He forced a smile at me as he walked towards me. My tears fell faster as he enveloped me into a tight hug. I unintentionally let out a small sob as I tightened my hold on him.

"Don't cry," he told me, his voice muffled in my hair. "We can still call each other and text and video chat. We won't be completely apart."

"But we won't be together," I murmured. "I don't…I don't know what I'm going to do without you." Scourge sighed, slightly pulling away so that he could look me in the eyes. His light blue eyes were so watery but they looked so beautiful sparkling under the summer sun. He gently wiped my tears away, his touch sending my stomach into an even deeper spiral.

"You are Amy Rose – the little girl who kicked me in the cheat spot during our first fight because I threw your doll across the room. If you can take down ten year old asshole me at five years old then you can do anything. You just have to believe in yourself." He brought me back into his chest. "I love you, Amy," he murmured into my hair. "Remember that."

"I love you too," I mumbled into his chest. He pulled away slightly once more to kiss my cheek. He smiled softly before he reluctantly let me go.

I didn't know what to say to my mother as she hugged me. I wanted to tell her that I loved her and I appreciated all that she'd done for me and that I was going to be home soon and that I was going to make her proud. But I didn't say that. Instead I hugged her for a moment before she released me. Tears were falling from her brown eyes but she was smiling as she squeezed my shoulders. "Go live your life, sweetie," she told me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I told her. She pecked a soft kiss at my forehead before I smiled and backed away. A part of me wanted to look over all of them together one last time before I left, but I knew I wouldn't be able to pull myself away if I did so. One more look at Scourge's tearful eyes or my mother's solemn smile would be enough to make me stay. I would feel obligated just by the simple thought of all they'd done for me that it was only right for me to stay there with them and make them happy. But I had to be selfish for once. I had to go. I had to move on.

So, I kept my eyes down so I spun around towards the door and practically sprinted outside to where a black Lincoln sat near the curb. The kids sitting outside were gawking at the fancy vehicle before they noticed me heading towards it. Most of them called out my name and waved to me. I forced a smile on my face and returned the waves as one of the uniformed men opened the backseat door. I slid into the leather seats, and the uniformed man closed the door. I let some of my leftover tears fall as I looked back over at my little town house. I could see through the window my mother standing in Uncle G's arms, her small shoulders rocking slightly to the rhythm of her tears. Scourge was standing close by them, his eyes glaring out the window at the car. I wanted to roll the window down to flick him off or stick my tongue out at him – anything to wipe the look off of his face. I hated when I could tell that he was angry but he wouldn't tell me why. He'd never expressed anger towards me or this decision before. Yes, he admitted that he didn't approve but he did support me. So why now did he look so mad?

I wished I had more time to analyze his expression for more clues but the car roared to life. I jumped back to reality as one of the men told me to put my seatbelt on. I complied with their request as the car took off down the road. I watched the city I grew up in fly by as the rock that had been pressing down on my chest during my goodbyes grew in weight. I stuck my headphones in my ears before leaning my head against the window. I listened to "I Can Go the Distance" from the Hercules movie as the remainder of my tears fell. Scourge and I had always loved the song – and the movie. We'd always dreamed about getting out of our run-down town and going somewhere extraordinary like New York City or Los Angeles or Orlando. We didn't care where; as long as it was far away from Philadelphia.

I closed my eyes somewhere along the highway and quietly fell asleep. I was awaken by one of the uniformed men shaking my shoulder softly. I jolted awake at the foreign touch and looked around cautiously. The first thing I saw was a bright green countryside field. The sun was somehow still high in the sky although I was sure we hadn't left until late afternoon that day. The men hadn't woken me up since then; I would have remembered if they did so. They must have continued to drive overnight. I hadn't gotten much sleep so I knew my body was definitely taking advantage of the rest it was receiving. While my muscles were sore from my cramped position, my body overall felt rejuvenated. I stretched out my arms as I hopped out of the car. My eyes wandered around my surroundings, taking in the green scenery. We seemed to be atop a hill that looked over the campus. From there, I could see a bright green field with a huge water fountain in the middle, tall elegant marble buildings, a few glass skyscrapers, and even a few small redbrick cottages. There were various pathways engraved into the ground that led to the buildings as well as farther off into the wooded area behind the buildings. I stood on my toes to get a glance at the small pond and waterfall that was beyond the trees.

"Wow," I murmured. "It's so beautiful."

"Come, Ms. Rose," one of the men said from behind me. "We'll show you to your residence hall." As I turned around, I noticed that we were on a quad of its own buildings. The field seemed to be in the shape of an octagon with a tall redbrick building at each of its edges. In the middle lay a huge field in which there were some students lounging around and socializing. I followed the men as they walked on the cobblestone path around the quad. I examined my surroundings as we walked, my eyes constantly roaming. I admired the bright blue sky, the healthy green grass, the warm air, and the soft smell of pure nature that radiated off of the trees. My nose caught scents of flowers as we walked closer to the building at the point of the octagon. While all the buildings looked the same, they all had different stained glass window portraits at the very top. On the ones we'd passed, I'd seen ones with monkeys and computers, birds and planes, snakes and knives – always an animal with a weapon that could be incorporated with their known personality trait. The sight made me think of Harry Potter and the sorting hat. I wondered if we were all being separated into different houses based on what our concentration of skill was. While it would be pretty cool, I would think it could get a bit messy. I know that I personally wanted to be a combat soldier which meant that if the school was following some sort of housing generalization by skill then everyone around me would also be very much into combat. If there were disputes then the resident assistants would have more to worry about than simply how to break up the fight.

On the building that the men led me into there was a stained glass window of lions fighting against tigers. There were various images of the two animals biting each other, tackling each other, raising their paws at each other, and roaring. The window itself was beautiful with its bright colors of yellow, orange and red. I stood there for a moment as the sun's light twinkled off the sharp roar of the lion as it pinned its fallen foe down to the ground. One of the uniformed men had to call my name once more to get my attention. I hurried towards them as I tried to hide the blush that rushed up my cheeks.

The men didn't give me a chance to analyze the lobby of the building. They shuffled me towards the elevator before I even had time to look at the woman at the front desk. One of the men shoved a small hand bag into my hands. It was a wristlet purse with a floral design above stripes and a small metal heart hanging in the middle. "Inside there is your school ID, a debit card courtesy of your mother, your room key, and your class schedule. There is also a business card for your resident assistant in case you have any questions prior to wing meeting with them in the coming week. The Headmaster's welcome is in two hours, you are expected to be there with your roommate on time. Afterwards there will be dinner at whichever dining hall of your choosing and an all hall social at eight o' clock. Tomorrow your classes will begin. Do you have any other questions?"

"No," I mumbled as I hurried alongside the men as they walked quickly down the hall.

"The dorms are all co-ed as are the halls. Your rooms are apartment style so you will see a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two separate rooms. It may be likely that your neighbors will be boys since this is the hall of combat students. There is always more boys than girls; it's not a bias, it's just the way things have always been."

"Boys are more aggressive and eager to fight than girls, I'd think everyone knows that," I replied. The man who was talking glanced down at me but continued to speak.

"Your roommate has already arrived. Don't start fights; roommate selection is a tough process that we try our best to accommodate two people who will work well together. If there is a dispute or irreconcilable differences then let your resident assistant know – they will take care of everything for you." We finally stopped in front of a wooden door that had my name and another's on plagues stuck onto it. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Um, you guys mentioned my things before we left-" I started.

"Your belongings have already been set up in your room. Our staff tried their best to arrange it in a decorative way but you may rearrange it to that of your liking if you do not approve."

"Oh okay. Thank you."

"Good luck, Ms. Rose," one of the men said before they finally left me. I stood there for a moment, taking in the spacious marble hallway and the silence that lied in it. Where were the other students? I knew there were some outside but surely there had to be much more of us somewhere. I hesitated in opening the door but when I did, I wasn't disappointed. While the exterior of the dorms seemed to be more in a Victorian era, the interior of our rooms seemed to be very modern. There was white marble on the floor coming in but the beginning of a red carpet started in the living room. I followed the trail to see that our living room was fully furnished with black furniture, a small coffee table, a black fluffy lamp, a medium sized flat screen television, and a television podium with a DVD player and a rack of movies at the bottom. I could spot a few titles I owned and wanted to bring from home along with some others I was familiar with but never watched.

"Hello," I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly spun around to face my new roommate. She was a gorgeous girl with her wide golden eyes, plump red lips, perfectly bold and arched eyebrows, caramel skin tone, and wild purple curls that fell down to her waist. She was tall for a girl with her long legs and slim torso but she held the curves every girl wanted. Her chest, waist, hips, and thighs formed the perfect hour glass figure that sparked the slightest bit of envy in me.

"Hi," I told her as I smiled. Her golden eyes were examining me carefully, her head tilting the slightest bit as they gazed over my small form. Slowly, a friendly smile came upon her lips.

"So you're the Amy Rose everyone's been raving about," she said, her sharp voice holding a strong Indian accent. I blushed deeply. "Don't worry, chica, it hasn't been bad things. Most of the military kids here just know who your father is and the things he's done for this country. I'd watch your back if I were you – a lot of those kids seem like pricks." My smile grew as I let out a soft laugh. "I'm Blaze," she said as she walked closer. She held her hand out to me as she did so. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"How long have you been here," I asked after I'd shaken her hand. I felt a bit short and inferior standing next to her tall, elegant form. While I wanted to envy her flawless features, I couldn't help but to admire her. She was a beautiful girl with big ambitions I'd think since she was here.

"A couple days," she said with a shrug. "Travel depends on how far away you are from campus. I don't live too far off so they just scooped me up first before going to get the kids who live farther away." She shrugged. "I didn't mind being here early. It's nice when it's quiet." She looked away for a moment as she began to turn. "Come on, let's go check out your room." I followed her down the hall past two other doors to the last door in the very back corner. Blaze leaned her hip against the wall as I dug my key out from my wristlet. "Kinda weird isn't it," she asked. "The way they're just throwing stuff at us and leaving us to figure out the rest."

"Isn't that what adulthood is all about," I replied causing her to smile. I unlocked the door and walked into my new room. The walls were painted a soft lavender to match my floral black, blue, and purple bedspread. There was a desk in the corner next to the window with my pictures taped on the ledge above my laptop. A dresser stood at the foot of my bed against the other side of the room opposite a huge closet. Most of my fragrances, hair things, makeup bags, and feminine products sat atop the dresser. Above my bed was the various collages of pictures that I'd made with my students before I'd left. My heart sunk a bit as I looked over their smiling faces and Scourge's warm eyes. My eyes lingered on the collage I'd made documenting our friendship, my heart sinking lower in my chest.

"Is that your boyfriend," Blaze asked, her eyes set on the same collage I was looking at. My stomach flipped at the sound as my cheeks flushed a deep red. I hadn't been expecting that question. In Philly, everyone knew who Scourge and I were – and that we were nothing more than just friends. We'd never gotten that question before so it felt strange for me to even hear it. Honestly, I'd never taken into consideration how much of a couple we did look like in my photos. In all of them we were either hugging, making funny faces, or smiling with our arms around each other. I'd never thought anything of our poses before – we were just being us.

"No," I replied quickly. "He's my best friend."

"Oh," Blaze said in an almost disappointed tone. "He's cute."

"I guess," I said with a laugh although my stomach tingled at the phrase. "He's old."

"How old?"

"Twenty three."

"That's it," she asked as she raised her eyebrow. "Damn, I must be naïve as hell then if you think he's old." I giggled at her. She smiled at me. "You wanna watch a movie to pass the time. I know we have to go to that stupid headmaster's welcome in a few hours." She rolled her eyes. "Hopefully he's not a bore."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he is. We should watch a movie though."

"Cool," Blaze said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me out my room. We sat out in the living room and pondered over the movies for a good five minutes before we just ended up laying on the floor and telling each other about where we came from. Blaze was born and raised in Baltimore although she held a love for New Jersey that I couldn't quite understand. "It's where all the drama happens," she said as I'd laughed at her. "Plus have you heard a Jersey accent on a boy? It's the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

As we talked, I noticed Blaze begin to get simpler and simpler with her responses. I understood that she didn't want to share everything at that moment but my heart did ache when I'd see her expression fall when she'd talk about certain things such as her family. I wanted to ask her more about what was going on or if things were going okay for her back home. Instead, I just grabbed her hand and gave it a soft squeeze. From the looks of it, Blaze and I were going to be getting along just fine. I suspected that she was going to come around to telling me sooner or later.

She was very attentive to my stories though. She never cut me off and usually responded with more questions. I told her about my job, my training, my friends, my old school, Scourge – she loved hearing about him. "You mean to tell me, you've never thought about dating him," she asked as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Not really," I said with a shrug although my stomach flipped once more. She shook her head. "Honestly, boys can make me uncomfortable sometimes. I mean, I've always fought against them in my gym but it was never serious. Sometimes I think that I'm more afraid of what they'll do that I don't expect rather than what they're capable of in general."

"So you think a boy might hurt you? Get you alone, butter you up, and take what he wants," Blaze asked, her voice becoming morbid once more.

"Yea," I murmured. "I've never experienced it but I've known people who have and…"

"It's not fun," Blaze said simply. "Been there, done that too many times to count." She sighed as she sat up. "You've just got to be careful; not every guy is as sweet as he seems – it doesn't matter how long you've known them." Her scarlet lips pressed together into a frown as her eyes darted over to the clock. "Come on, it's time to head to this stupid welcome." We both reluctantly got up from the floor and headed out into the hallway. There were more people out this time, all heading in the same direction towards the doors as we were. Blaze grabbed my hand and blended into the crowd by my side. We walked out into the warm sun and down the hill to one of the huge glass buildings that I'd spotted earlier. I wished that I could've seen more of the scenery but my height did not help in seeing over people's shoulder at the grassy fields ahead of us. I mentally pouted but continued on with the crowd.

The glass building was a sparkling silver in the lobby with the front desk, swirled murals, and huge windows. The room we were all shuffled into was even more magnificent. The room itself was nothing but a wide open space surrounding by windows that made up its walls. Silver chairs lined up in rows filled up the entire room but were being occupied quickly by the incoming students. As Blaze pulled me along, I gazed over at the large stage that sat under a large black screen. There was a podium under the screen that held the nations logo of an eagle with its wings outstretched.

Blaze tugged me down to sit next to her when we reached empty seats. There was a handsome Caucasian boy sitting next to Blaze who praised her with his bright blue eyes. He smiled at her as he ran a hand through his blonde curly hair. "Hi," he said, his deep yet gentle voice bellowing from his chest. Blaze looked over at him.

"Hello," she said. The boy's eyes flicked to me.

"Hi," he repeated to me. I smiled and did a small wave. "I'm Miles, but people call me Tails," he said as he turned more openly towards us. "What your names?"

"Amy," I said.

"Blaze," my roommate said as her eyes drifted back to the podium. "We can continue with the pleasantries once Headmaster Needs-to-get-laid finishes talking," she said. Tails and I both snickered at her as we turned our attention to the front as well. Now standing at the podium was what seemed like a tall, muscular man with dark brown hair, piercing gray eyes, and a firm frown. The man didn't seem to be that old, maybe mid-forties, but then again he seemed to be in good shape so that could be making the promise. I faintly recognized his face from my father's pictures. He was one of the boys who was passed out drunk that my father and his friends used to prank. His face was one of the ones who was constantly rewarded with a sharpie tattoo on the forehead. I had to bite down on my lip as the image crossed my mind.

"Good morning recruits," the man said. "As many of you know, my name is Headmaster Laurens. I am the president of this academy and I am glad that I can be the first to welcome you into our prestigious program. I'd like to first thank you for your bravery and your will to fight for our country. I understand that our country has been going through a terrible time in recent years and defending our freedom had not been an easy task." There was a slight ruffle of murmurs around me causing me to glance around. "As most of you know, we have been fighting against outside forces for the past fifteen years. At first, they were just taunting us by hijacking our television broadcasts and hacking into our public databases to send messages of their own. But they soon began to quietly invade our country and turn some of our citizens against us. I wish I could say they were using some type of hypnosis or brainwashing contraption but they're not. Everyone they're recruiting from our country as being recruited by their own will. These traitors or rebels or whichever you wish to call them have never been a serious threat until the past ten years. In the beginning, it was the usual harmless protests and small riots against our government system and the society we've built. Somehow, though, it grew into a full on hatred that now supplies what seems to be a violent revolution that has come to harming innocent people. We have outside forces coming into our country under disguise and causing more damage in addition to the ones our own citizens have done. It won't be long before we'll have to engage into a full-fledged war." Headmaster Laurens sighed. "We don't know why these outside forces are attacking our country and what we stand for but we do know that they are taking things too far. Now that you all are now part of our staff, you should know that there have been threats made against our own president, his family, and other officials. You all already know that they are one of your main priorities in terms of protections. However, you should all be aware that there may be some traitors here at our school. We've come across them before and we're sure there are still more to come. Their goal usually isn't to hurt you but to convert you into believing whatever they do. You all are the new hope for the future of our defenses so of course they're going to try to hit us from within. So be careful on that note.

"Enough with the bad news; back to what you all are here to do. Here at the Political Defense Academy, you will train to become soldiers. This is not your average college program; you will have lessons both inside and outside of a classroom. You will learn history, strategy, and government in your classrooms, and combat and weapons experience outside of it. Your internships will be missions with authorized soldiers. Your homework will be to train and perfect your abilities. You will be put under stress that concerns your well-being rather than your grades. You were all chosen carefully and are expected to be able to handle everything we throw at you. This is a very difficult program, I will admit that, but I believe you all will be soldiers within the next three to four years. Just take everything seriously, think on your feet, and always watch your back."

The recruits around me clapped respectfully as the headmaster gave all of us a soft nod and descended from the podium. As he did so, I noticed his eyes catch mine and widen in surprise. I didn't have time to really look back at him before Blaze was tugging at me. "I'm starving," she said as she tugged me up out my seat. "What's wrong," she asked. I had looked over my shoulder back at the headmaster to see that he was murmuring among some of the uniformed men standing near him, one of their eyes set directly on me. I felt my stomach clench as I forced myself to look away. I forced a smile at my new friend.

"Nothing. Come on," I replied as I began to tug her towards the doors. Tails was waiting at the end of our row along with a blonde girl who was shorter than me. She was pretty though with big brown eyes, slim body, and porcelain skin. Her pink lips were in a nervous frown as her eyes flicked from Tails to Roxanne and I. "Hi," I told her.

"Hi," she said, a soft smile coming upon her lips.

"This is Cream," Tails spoke for her. "She lives across the hall from me. I lost her in the crowd earlier. This is Blaze and Amy; they seem cool." Cream's raised her eyebrows at Tails but shook her head.

"We promise we're not crazy," Blaze said. "Or at least I do; I can't really speak for Amy yet." We all laughed at her and I felt the uneasiness in my stomach begin to fade. As we walked along to one of the dining halls with Tails and Blaze poking fun at the headmaster, I couldn't help but to feel a bit more comfortable in my setting. While I didn't completely know my new friends, I had confidence that they wouldn't be so bad. Tails was lively for a guy, Cream was a bit shy but sweet, and Blaze seemed to be a bit of a wild child in spirit. I managed to learn this as we all sat around a table at lunch and talked adamantly about our impression of the school and our hopes for the future.

"Okay so now to the real question," Blaze said as she waved her glass cup of juice. "Why are all of you here? There's a story behind every soldier apparently." She sipped her juice as she waited for one of us to respond.

"It's a family tradition," Tails said with a shrug. "Every generation of boys in my family goes into the forces; it's just the way of life in my family."

"My parents tried to force me to get married," Cream said as she poked around her salad with a fork. "So, I tried out in an attempt to show them that I wasn't mean to be some quaint little housewife. I wasn't expecting to get in but it happened…and now I'm here."

"My father died in honor of this country so I felt it was only right if I carried on his legacy," I said as all their eyes turned to me. "I've also always been really into combat and fighting and guns – I basically grew up in a boxing gym so I'm really into all this stuff."

"I did it to get away from my family of assholes," Blaze said as she took another sip of her drink. "At least if I die out there, they'll be able to say I was good for something other than fucking everything up." She smiled. "We all have something to prove. I say we kick some ass while we're at it."

"I'll drink to that," Tails said as he raised his glass.

"Same here," I said as I raised my own.

"Just don't get me killed here, guys," Cream said with a smile as she raised hers. As we all clinked our glasses together, I couldn't help but feel as if we were sealing some type of silent promise of friendship. Sure, we all barely knew each other but my father once told me that the greatest friends you have in life are the ones you meet unexpectedly. We were all kind of thrown together with different personalities and different backgrounds – my father used to say that the best adventures came out of the ones who differed the most. I silently hoped as I smiled around the table that one day we'd be making adventures of our own.

We all walked back to the quad of halls together but Cream and Tails lived in the one with the monkeys and computers. They both spared us a friendly goodbye before Tails openly asked if she wanted to hang out in their game room together. She had blushed as she accepted the offer. Blaze and I grinned at her as she looked over her shoulder at us with a wide smile. "Ah, puppy love at its finest," Blaze mused as she watched them go. Her golden eyes then went to me. "We need to get you a boyfriend," she said as we walked into our hall. She turned the corner down to a dark hallway that led down into the recreation rooms.

"What," I asked as I crinkled my eyebrows at her. We walked downstairs into another hallway where we passed various rooms. Some of them had game consoles in them with various televisions so that more than one set of people could play while others held just chairs and tables or table sports such as ping pong, pool, and ice hockey.

"You heard me," Blaze said as she grinned. "We're going to get you a boyfriend. Or at least someone to snuggle up with at night. It'll be fun." I shook my head at her as I let out a laugh. As my head turned, a boy in one of the table game rooms caught my eye. He was leaning down against the pool table, his ruby eyes focused in on the white cue ball he was about to hit. His jet black hair fell into his eyes a bit, accenting both their almond shape and his golden skin. I watched as the muscles in his forearm tenses as he struck the cue ball and hit two different balls into two different holes that lay across come each other. A small smirk came upon the boy's lips as he straightened up his position. My eyes immediately fell down to his toned chest that was almost visible in his v-neck tee, his slim abdomen, and his perfectly sculpted arms. I stopped walking as I felt myself bump into someone. I turned my head around to see that Roxanne was standing in front of me with an eyebrow raised. "Do we have a possible candidate," she asked with a smile.

"What? No. I was just…looking…at something," I stuttered out. Blaze rolled her eyes at me as she tugged us back around and began walking towards the room I'd seen the boy in. "Wait, Blaze, no."

"Yes, Amy. You're not gonna daydream about him for the rest of the night. We are now in college; we go big or we go home. Now let's go." She continued to drag me along. "Besides, it's a social event remember. We're supposed to get to know the people in our hall." We walked into the room to see that there were a few other pool tables in the room that were all occupied. Hip hop music was playing softly through the speakers, setting a relaxing mood. My eyes immediately caught sight of the ruby eyed boy. He was watching another guy who was staring at the arrangement of the balls in pure confusion. The boy's partner was decorated in tattoos around his arms and a lip ring that his tongue was probing at lightly. His hair was an obviously dyed pale white color and his eyes were a stunning hazel color. He wasn't as big in muscle as the first boy but he did have a good amount of muscle attached to him. His eyes flicked to us as we approached them.

"Hey there ladies," he said, his eyes lingering on Blaze. His hazel eyes scanned over her body, lingering over her beautiful facial features. "You wanna join?" Blaze let go of my hand as she took the stick out of the boy's hand. She bumped him out the way with her hip and leaned down against the table. Lip ring boy grinned as his eyes roamed over her bare lower back that was exposed as her shirt riled up. I could see a small tattoo peeking out from her tail bone.

"Solids or stripes," she asked the boy.

"Stripes. Why? What are you doing?"

"Ending the game," Blaze said simply before hitting the cue ball in a similar fashion that the other boy did, sending all four of the remaining striped balls into a hole on either side of the table. The boy with the lip ring let out a whistle while the other raised an impressed eyebrow. I also raised my eyebrows at my roommate. I was already in awe from the first boy getting two balls and now she got four. How the hell did she do that? I stepped closer to her as the boy with the lip ring spoke again.

"Where did you learn to do that, little mama," he asked. I picked up a strong city accent from him – maybe New York or Boston. My mind went back to how Roxanne had mentioned her love of Jersey accents and wondered if his was fitting somewhat of the bill for her.

"I've had my fair share in places I have no business being in," Blaze said slyly as she slowly walked up to him and handed the stick out to the boy. Lip ring boy smiled as he looked down at her.

"You and your friend wanna play," he asked.

"Sure. Boys against girls though, so prepare to lose."

"Oh, if we're playing for keeps then I suggest we put something on the table." Lip ring boy raised an eyebrow as he waited for Blaze to respond. She let out a soft laugh.

"You're cute," she said. "Now be a gentlemen and retrieve the balls so that I can bury you." He chuckled.

"We'll see." His eyes flicked to me. "What's your names?"

"I'm Blaze," my roommate said before grabbing my hand and pulling me up beside her. "This is my roommate Amy."

"Hi," I said as I smiled. I glanced at the black haired boy to see that he was staring at me, his ruby eyes analyzing me. My stomach almost immediately burst into the butterflies that I'd only gotten only a small amount of times. Usually I'd get them around Scourge before pushing the notion of us every being together right back down whatever hole it came from. Other times, I'd get them when I was dating a guy and I actually really liked him…before he decided to screw me over. I'd never felt the sensation when I was just meeting a guy. Sure, I'd think he was cute or something but I'd never felt _this._

"I'm Silver," the boy with the lip ring said. "This is my roommate Shadow." The other boy, Shadow, gave us a respectful nod. He glanced at Blaze for a moment before his eyes were back on me. They scrutinized me carefully, rolling over my small figure and my simple outfit. I felt my face begin to burn as blood began to rush up to my cheeks. He blinked as his eyes traveled around my face, his lips tugging at the ends. I looked away as Silver's voice rang out to me.

"Do you know how to play," he asked. He was raising an eyebrow at me, his lips pulled into a sincere smile.

"I know how," I started. "But I suck at it." The memory of Scourge trying to teach me how to play rang in my mind as I said this. I had to be about fifteen when Scourge tricked me into going to an adult lounge with him. All of his older friends were busy that night so he got me a fake ID and dragged me to a small lounge downtown. I remembered he was so close to me as he tried to teach me, his hips flushed against mine and his hand over top of mine. It was one of the first time I'd ever felt somewhat attracted to him. However, I didn't let the emotion get to me. I was still a funny looking teenager who was going through her boy band phase while he was in his third year of college. Like hell if I was going to let myself fall into that hole of disappointment.

"Don't worry; I'll help you out," Blaze said. She shot me an encouraging smile as Silver retrieved the rest of the balls. Shadow helped him set them up in triangle formation on the table, his mouth moving though I couldn't hear the words coming out of them. Silver had turned his head the slightest bit to listen closely and I saw him nod his head. Shadow's eyes then flicked to me, his eyebrow raising as he did so. Our eyes unexpectedly met and I felt my stomach erupt into butterflies again. I was the one who looked away, diverting my attention to Blaze who was calling dibs on the striped balls.

I watched the three of them play for a while. Blaze kept getting me to try and join, but she was on such a roll with beating the boys. I didn't want to ruin that for her. Eventually she left me alone, seeing that I was content with watching from the sidelines. While I usually didn't find pool to be all that entertaining, I did think it was hilarious how much smack talk Blaze and Silver were throwing at each other. They were constantly arguing and bumping each other out of the way during each other's turn. "You tryna' fight, little mama," Silver asked as Blaze nudged him out her way. Blaze had ignored him as she bent down to take her shot.

"Oh please," she said. "I'm already embarrassing you enough; I don't think your ego can take any more." I giggled at her comment before I glanced at Shadow. He was staring at me, his mouth settled into a small frown. I shot him a small smile causing him to look away. My smile dropped as I ran a hand through my pink hair.

"You know what, I am done with your disrespect. Shadow, play my turns for me." Silver threw his stick over to his roommate who caught it effortlessly. "Amy and I are going to get some drinks."

"Bring her back in one piece or I'll kick your ass," Blaze said. Silver smiled deviously at her as he came to my side. I smiled at him as he held his arm out to me. I wrapped my arm around his and he led me out of the room.

"Ever been away from home before," he asked as soon as we were in the hallway. I looked up at him to see that his head was tilted, his hazel eyes staring down at me with concern.

"Not really," I admitted with a shrug. "This is my first time being this far."

"Is it taking a toll on you yet?"

"Yea…and it hasn't even been a full day."

"You'll be okay," Silver promised. "The first few weeks are always hard but they get easier."

"You've been away from your family before?"

"They ship me off every chance they get," he said with a shrug. "I'm used to it now. Where are you from?"

"Philadelphia, you?"

"New York City's finest," he said, his accent growing stronger as he smiled. "Finally another city person I can talk to. Is all this wilderness creeping you out or is it just me?" I giggled.

"I actually kind of like it. It's a very relaxing setting."

"Relaxing yes but we are in the middle of nowhere so I can't help but to get the creepers."

"I understand that," I said with a shrug. "But it'll get easier."

"Yea, I'm hoping so. It probably won't considering this program is potentially going to try and kill us but at least we'll be able to have fun along the way." He paused. "How are you liking your roommate?" I raised an eyebrow up at him as we stopped at a small table with various soda cans atop it at the end of the hallway near the staircase.

"The real question is how are _you_ liking her," I said with a sly smile. Silver let out a laugh, his tongue flicking out to poke at his lip ring. I saw his cheeks flash a soft scarlet even in the dim lighting of the hallway.

"She's definitely interesting," he said. I nodded. "I like her though; she's cool."

"She's really nice."

"To you, she is," Silver said as we began to walk back with sodas for all of us. "So, I noticed you and Shadow keep eyeing each other up." I blushed. "You want me to get my matchmaker face on and get Blaze to chase me around so that the two of you can be left alone?" I laughed.

"No; honestly, I don't think he likes me very much. He's not really saying anything."

"Yea, he's quiet at first. We've both been here for a few days so he's opened up to me a little bit. He's not much of a talker unless you've pissed him off, sparked a conversation he may be interested in, or you're playing a game and he's talking like you won't take him on in a fight. But he's cool. I think he's just laid back." I nodded.

"I see."

"I'll see what I can do, seeing as though he can't keep his eyes off you." Silver wiggled his eyebrows. "Maybe sparks will fly."

"Yea," I murmured. "And hopefully I won't get burned." Silver didn't hear my last comment since Blaze yelled out to him that Shadow could play better than Silver could even on his best day. Shadow had chuckled at her comment before his eyes flicked to me. His small smile faltered a bit as I walked up to him and held out a soda can to him. He took it from me and murmured a soft "Thanks." His voice was deep and smooth with a soft raspy undertone to it. I wanted to call it some type of country accent but I don't think that's what it was. I didn't have time to question it either before Blaze and Silver called us both into their argument.

I stayed down there for another half hour before my weariness began to eat at me. Shadow had brought some chairs for us to sit on while alternated taking turns during the game. Since I was finally getting the chance to relax, my body was starting to shut down again. While I had probably been asleep for quite some time on the way to the campus, I was still pretty tired. My short time there hadn't felt overwhelming at first, but I knew that being on unfamiliar territory was taking a toll on me.

"You look tired; ready to head back upstairs," Blaze asked as I struggled to keep my head up in the chair.

"Yea," I said as I stood up and stretched. "You can stay down here if you want; I can find my way back to the room." Blaze's mouth twitched a little as she shook her head.

"No, no, I'll go back with you. It'll be safer with the two of us walking back together."

"One of us can always accompany you guys back to your rooms," Silver chimed in. We both looked to him to see that while he was shooting us a smile, Shadow was shooting him an annoyed glare. I could practically hear the "I didn't volunteer" comment buzzing around in his head. Blaze rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh please," she said as she set her pool stick on the table. "Nice try. Come on, Amy." She reached out to grab my arm but Silver was closer so he got a hold of me first.

"Wait," he said as I looked over at him. I'd restrained myself from letting my reflexes react to his foreign and sudden touch. If I hadn't then he would've received a nice black eye. However, I knew I wasn't in any danger so it was a bit easier to control myself. Neither of the boys seemed to pose any sort of threat to Blaze and I. They were friendly for the most part – more so on Silver's end rather than Shadow's. "Give me your numbers. We can all hang out or walk to class together sometime. When's your first class," he asked me.

"Combat 110 with Duncan at nine," I responded. He smiled widely, his hazel eyes glittering with joy. He glanced at Shadow who was raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ours too. Maybe in the morning, we can all walk there together if you want. We can show you how to get there since you haven't really been around the campus yet." I smiled as his hand gave my wrist a soft squeeze.

"That'd be great. Thanks." His eyes went to Blaze whose golden eyes were situated on his hand on my wrist. Before he could open his mouth, she told him sharply that her first class started at eight and didn't end till ten. Dante seemed surprised but shrugged his shoulders casually. I did dig out my phone from my pocket for him and let him punch in his number. He gave me a soft hug after he'd given it back and promised he'd text me in the morning. I barely had time to respond before Blaze grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room.

"What's wrong," I asked as we walked rapidly down the hallway towards the steps. "They seem like nice guys."

"They're okay," she said with a shrug. "But Silver is a little weird, don't you think?"

"You seemed to like him earlier."

"He's cute," she said with a shrug. "But he also looks like his parents let him run wild all his life. And then Shadow kind of scares me. He's so quiet and anti-social. Plus, did you see the scars on that boy? Fucking weird – both of them." I raised an eyebrow at her. I hadn't really been focusing much on their appearances; I was too busy watching the game to really grasp impressions on the two boys. I thought Silver was nice and while Shadow was a little quiet, he seemed okay overall. Maybe he was just as overwhelmed about being in a whole different place as the rest of us and just handling it in a different way.

"Maybe he's just shy," I said with a shrug. "And Silver's nice – he's friendly and approachable under his appearance."

"I guess," Blaze said with a sigh. I waited as she unlocked the door and let us both into our room. She turned as I shut the door behind us. For once, her confident smile was gone and her golden eyes held a sort of shame to them. They widened a bit as her mouth twitched to find the right words. "Look, I don't want to sound like a mom or anything but you should be careful around the boys around here. I've had more than enough of my share of bad experiences and you're too beautiful to get caught up in their drama." She tucked a stray hair behind my ear before wrapping me into a hug. I was surprised at the contact but relaxed in her embrace. I returned the hug, leaning my head onto her shoulder. We stayed in the embrace for a moment before she let go, shot me a soft smile, and retreated off into her room. I wandered off into my own and flopped down onto my bed. I dug my phone from out my pocket before dialing Scourge's number. He answered after the first ring, his voice loud with enthusiasm.

"Hey Amy," he said happily. "How are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said as a smile unconsciously came upon my face. The familiar sound of his voice sent a warm feeling of home down into my stomach. "How are you? How's my mom?"

"She's fine. I'm fine. Ace is fine." I smiled wider. "We all miss you though – and it hasn't even been a week yet. I almost called you earlier to see if you wanted to grab a shake with me before I remembered…" he trailed off as the warm feeling in my stomach turned somber. "How is the campus up there? You like it?" I was thankful he changed the subject. Then I was able to babble to him about my thoughts on the wilderness setting and the nice people I'd met. He listened tentatively though I noticed a hardness in his voice whenever I mentioned a boy's name. Scourge had always been somewhat okay with my boyfriends in the past. He never liked any of them, but he'd never told me what I could and couldn't do with them. He would just always tell me to be careful and to let him know if they did something stupid. All of them hurt me – some unintentionally – so I was always left to cry on Scourge's shoulder. I'd understood that if I got my heart broken here, I wouldn't have Scourge to help me – physically at least. Blaze, however, did seem to have potential of having a good shoulder to cry on when I needed it. From the way she talked about boys earlier, she really seemed to care about my well-being around here. I was almost sure she'd be there for me if I needed her in the future. She seemed loyal.

I talked to Scourge for a few hours before he let me go to sleep. While I was tired, I couldn't seem to get comfortable in my new bed. Ace wasn't there at my feet, I couldn't hear my mother murmuring in her sleep across the hall, and the underlying scent of lavender that lingered in my house couldn't be found. I hadn't realized how much I needed the three to fall asleep. I hadn't realized how much I'd miss it when I was gone. I tossed and turned in my bed for about an hour before my body finally got the rest it needed.

The next morning, I was awaken by the buzzing of my phone. I opened my eyes only to have the sun rays fly right into them. I groaned at the discomfort as I blindly reached out to my nightstand. My hand patted around for a moment before it finally curled around my phone. I tore it off the charger before opening my eyes and looking at it. The alarm I'd set on it was going off but besides that it'd seemed as if I'd gotten a text message from a number I didn't recognize.

 _Good morning sunshine! It's Silver from last night. If you're still up on taking the offer of us walking to class together then Shadow and I will be waiting in the lobby for you around 8:30. Give me a holla back and let me know._

I smiled at my phone as I rolled onto my back. I composed a text back to accept his offer in which he texted me back almost immediately. He promised they would be waiting for me and that they wouldn't leave. I glanced up at the time to see that I had a good half an hour to get ready. I hauled myself up and padded barefoot into the bathroom. I washed myself up before walking back into my room. I blindly settled on a pair of yoga pants, a sports bra, and a baggy tank top. I tied my hair up into a bouncy ponytail before grabbing my small backpack, snagging a granola bar, and heading out. I carefully navigated my way back down to the lobby along with some of the other students who were milling along. Most of their eyelids hung low from their weariness and their steps were a bit slow as I trailed behind them. I weaved between the small crowds as I entered the lobby, my eyes scanning around for Silver's white hair.

I spotted both of them easily. They were standing near a corner by the door, both of them munching on their own granola bars. I could see Silver's mouth moving between his bites as he tried to engage his roommate in conversation. Shadow seemed a bit distracted as his eyes roamed around the room aimlessly. While he was nodding along to whatever Silver was saying, it was obvious that he wasn't paying too much attention to the topic. His ruby eyes caught hold of me as I walked towards them and he nodded his head in my direction. Silver looked over at me and smiled. "Hey Amy," he yelled enthusiastically. I blushed as I waved back. "You ready for the first day of classes?"

"Honestly no," I admitted. I glanced at Shadow who was staring down at me with his head tilted. "Hi Shadow," I greeted him.

"Hey," he replied, his voice rumbling from his chest. We headed out into the warm sun as Silver continued to babble on.

"I was just telling Shadow about the stories I've heard about Professor Duncan's class from some of the upperclassmen in our hallway," Silver said. I raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, she's some type of army hero from ten years ago. She saved a bunch of troops from a bombing or something. They said she's a super bad ass and a super pain in the ass. So, we could be in for a treat this semester."

"It's a basic level combat class, how bad could it be?"

"Hopefully not too bad. If I could knock the lights out of one of their recruiters, then I shouldn't have any problems. Just as long as she doesn't make me go against the biggest person in class. I'm a little guy, and being quick can only get you so far."

"I hear ya there," I said as I smiled at Silver. He continued to make small talk between the three of us as we walked through the campus. I found my eyes wandering around the beautiful open spaces and the small gardens. There were many students like us walking on the paths to get to class. Some of them were in workout gear similar to ours while others were dressed in jeans, dresses, and even some business wear. I could only imagine what types of careers in the military they were all pursuing.

Our designated building was a tall building made of stone. There was a small lobby with multiple sets of stairs and elevators. I followed the boys towards the stairs and jogged behind them up to what was our classroom. Turns out, our classroom wasn't exactly a classroom. Instead, we found ourselves in a spacious room with windows as walls and mat-carpeted floor. I looked around in awe for a moment before the sound of the teacher's voice caught my attention. "Come in, come in," a soft woman's voice said. I turned my attention to the petite woman standing in the middle of the room. The students were making a semi-circle around her, whispering among themselves. I would have to admit that I was surprised by how small she was. She had to be about my height with curly chestnut hair and soft brown eyes. We made eye contact as her smile widened and she motioned for me to come closer. I stuck close to the boys as we made our way over to the small semi-circle of students. I looked around at the variety of personalities around me. Almost everyone looked different from each other. There were a few small girls like me, a couple muscular athletes, a few scrawny guys, some bulky males, and even some tall curvy females. Somehow I felt a little better knowing I wasn't the only one who had some known advantages and disadvantages in their appearance.

"Settle down, settle down," the woman said as she clapped her hands. "I'd like to welcome you all to the Political Defense Academy and to my class! My name is Marielle Duncan; I am a former combat soldier. I've traveled all over the world defending this country and I'm hoping one day I'll get to see you all doing the same. In this class, I'll mostly be testing your skills. I'll be seeing what you can do well and what you can improve in your skills. Participation is mandatory in this class. I will need all of you to cooperate so that things go smoothly. I have paired you into small groups of four to give you some aspect of teamwork and challenge." I could mentally hear the whole class groan at the thought of groups. I'd highly doubt she'd put anyone who actually knew each other into the same group. My stomach tingled as she started to read off names and point to where she wanted them to sit and talk for a moment while she got the rest together. Silver was called off before Shadow and I. He gave us a soft nudge before he padded off towards his group. I was a bit surprised when Shadow and I's named were called after each other. We walked off together to stand near a perfect Barbie girl and a bulky red head.

"Hi," the Barbie said as her eyes basically turned into hearts at the sight of Shadow. She was a beautiful girl with glossy platinum blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a perfectly curved body. Almost all the guys in the room were stealing glances at her. However, the red head and Shadow didn't look interested. Then again, Shadow never really looked interested in anyone. "I'm Rouge."

"I'm Knuckles," the red head said simply.

"Shadow," he nodded his head in respect to the guy.

"Amy," I said with a soft smile. Rouge smiled widely.

"I love that name! It's so unique and it fits you so well! You're gorgeous!" I blushed softly at her comment.

"Thanks. You're really pretty too."

"Thank you," she beamed. "I think this class should be fun with the four of us. Right boys?" The boys shared an uneasy look before smirking. Knuckles shook his head at Rouge.

"Sure it will, Rouge." Rouge beamed at him, her eyes sparkling. I glanced at Shadow to see that he was looking around the room. He wasn't really paying us any mind until the teacher came around to us.

"Hey guys, I'm going to give you your first assignment. Shadow stand across from Amy, and Knuckles you do the same with Rouge," she said. The boys raised an eyebrow but complied to her request. "Okay now give each pair some space and then take your shoes off." I'm pretty sure we all raised an eyebrow to that, but once again we followed her orders. I glanced around the room to see that some of the other students were on the floor grappling, each pair a boy and a girl. My stomach writhed at the thought of having to grapple with Shadow. He was going to be so close to me…. My stomach erupted into butterflies as I looked to him to see him giving me a blank stare. "Alright, now I know this is going to sound a little strange, but I do want the two pairs to begin a mock fight. Boys, be gentle with the girls, but do not hold back. You will have to fight girls at some points of battle and girls you will have to learn to maneuver around boys. I start class off this way as a method to establish trust between the groups and to challenge the students' skills. You may start whenever you're ready. Please be careful." With that, she wandered off to another group.

"Alright," Shadow murmured. He and I slowly got into a fighting stance, our eyes inching each other up. I already knew he probably thought I was going to be an easy match. I was so much smaller and less muscular than he. Little did he know that I'd spent my whole life fighting against boys. He was in for a treat. "Ladies first," he taunted, a ghost of a smile on his lips. I briefly returned the smile before doing a fake punch and kicking him right in the rib. He seemed irritated at the contact of my kick. He threw a few punches at me, but I easily danced around them. He was fast, like me. He punched with a strategy to hit when I was least expecting it, but I was too fast for any of them to make contact. He got tired of our little dance, and tackled me onto the ground. I was surprised at first by the feel of his muscles and the cold mat against my back. I almost didn't have time to roll a good distance away from him and get my arm around his neck. He easily pulled me off of him and threw me to the ground. I got my legs around him as he lunged back at me. Our arms wrestled as we rolled around on the floor, trying to pin the other to the ground. Shadow was very strong, but I'd become accustomed to a male's strength. After some time, I was able to firmly pin him to the ground. We were both breathing hard as I held him still, straddling his waist and gripping his wrists. He was staring up at me, his ruby eyes filled with curiosity. I shot him a soft smile as Professor Duncan's voice dismissed the class. As soon as I let him go, he knocked me off of him. I glared at him as he got up, but felt the butterflies flutter as he held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he tugged me to my feet. He smirked at me before he walked away.

"A good job would be nice," I called after him. He looked back at me.

"You did alright, _luna_ ," he said as he put his shoes on. "Just know next time I won't go easy on you." I rolled my eyes at him as a giggle escaped my lips.

"You guys coming or what," Silver asked as he jogged up to us. We both muttered 'yes' as we hurried to put our shoes on. As we walked back out into the hot sun, I couldn't help but to stand closer to the boys and think that I might actually like it up here.

 **Once again, I apologize if some of the characters seem out of place or a bit  
OC but it took me twenty minutes to sort out who was going to be who. Also: I am not a Shadamy fan, and I never will be; Shadow just fit the type of guy my original character was and Sonic fit the other one...and Scourge was just an extra. Sonic will be in the next chapter though! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 3**

Despite being in an elite military university, school was unfortunately still boring for the most part. While I'd enjoyed my combat class, the rest of my classes were a bit…standard. Aside from my combat class, I also had classes focused on military history, weapons intelligence, and a college level English and math class. My combat class was the only one that stepped out of the classroom boundaries. Every other class was in a normal classroom with desks, books, and boring lectures. Shadow and Silver were in three out of the five, Blaze in two, Cream in three, and Tails in one. To some miracle, we were all put in the same math class. Blaze practically praised to the power up above that we had Cream and Tails to help guide us through. We all laughed at her, and Tails joked that they were happy they could be of some use to us die hards. I was stuck with Blaze and Silver in my English class in which they quietly bickered through the entire first class. I didn't mind though, they were my entertainment from the teacher's monotone voice. Shadow and Cream were both in my weapons class. We sat near each other in the back, and pretended to act like we knew what the teacher was talking about during his opening lecture about the anatomy of a machine gun. Cream was the only one I knew in my history class. It was the last class of the day, and the most packed.

The class was held in a lecture hall in a glass building near the drill field. Cream and I walked into the big room, grabbed a syllabus from off the main table and hurried up to find a seat. I sat next to a very attractive blue haired boy with bright green eyes, defined jawline, lean muscles that moved under his shirt, and a Hollywood smile that he shot at me. He looked uncannily familiar, but I knew that I'd never met the boy before in my life. His green eyes examined me in my new outfit of jean shorts and a crop top. I'd managed to find time to change during the lunch hour. I didn't want to stay in my sweaty combat clothes if I didn't need to. "Hello," he said as his eyes came back to my face.

"Hi," I replied. I returned his smile.

"I'm Sonic," he said as he held his hand out to me. I shook his hand.

"I'm Amy. It's nice to meet you." Sonic nodded. He wasn't able to say more before our teacher started his opening lecture. He briefly explained the time periods we were going to discuss during the semester, the homework expectancy, and our test schedule. He then encouraged an open class forum. We were allowed to ask him any questions we wanted about the subjects we were going to learn or even current events happening that we'd like more comments on. He explained that we were going to do it at least once a week to keep the class participating and our minds ticking.

"Why are we fighting with European forces," a student asked as the first question. "The US were once allies with Britain, England, and the likes. So why now are we in a war with them?"

"Great question," the teacher, a tall man with glasses, replied. "It is true that in the past, the United States and European forces were great allies. We'd fought in World Wars together, relied on each other for supplies, and even supported each other in times of need. However, lately the European forces have seemed to band together against the US. The United Kingdom, Italy, Germany, Greece, Poland, Norway, etc. have turned their backs on us. Countries who have once fought against one another are now banding together to take us down. Why? Can anyone in this room tell me why?" Sonic raised his hand. "Yes, yes."

"We, as a country, are becoming more successful than they are. In some of those countries, there is still poverty, bad economies, high crime rates, and unemployment. The US cleaned up its act years ago and thus has become a better country. Europe simply cannot stand being the less valued country. Years ago, England and Poland, and all those European countries were the places people wanted to live. We used to praise what they had. Now their citizens praise what we have, and they're afraid we might rise up and finish what's left of them. After their betrayal a few years back during the battle in Austria, I would assume they're afraid of retaliation."

"Very good interpretation," the teacher said with a nod.

"If our country is so much better than theirs, then why are there terrorists in the US? Why are we constantly being bombed and attacked by some Americans themselves? That's the real question," another student asked.

"Do you guys remember ISIS? Maybe the Europeans are just offering what seems like a better deal. The terrorists help them, and they get something in return," another student called out.

"Or some people are just psychotic," Sonic said with a shrug. He looked to me and gave me a soft nudge. "What do you think," he asked as the class turned a mixture of broken up conversations.

"I think that whatever is going on needs to stop," I said. "Innocent people are starting to get hurt between all the violence, and we can't keep going on like this. Our country has done nothing but mind its own business. I'd like to think that they need to bury whatever they feel and think of the future. Neither country is going to benefit from this war. If anything, it's only making all our lives a living hell and spending government funds that could be used elsewhere."

"I agree," Sonic said with a soft smile. I felt my cheeks burn as I fidgeted in my seat. "You wanna grab coffee after class?"

"Oh…oh sure." His smile grew. I returned the smile as I felt my stomach flutter in butterflies again. The class went by quickly as the students continued to debate over different topics. Cream bid me a goodbye and a wink as the three of us walked out of the building. "So, where can we find coffee," I asked as I followed Sonic down one of the stone paths. He chuckled as he slowed down so we could walk side by side.

"First day exploring around campus?"

"Yea," I admitted. "I've been with my friends all day to help navigate around the campus. We're all freshman. Are you a freshman too?"

"Yup," he said proudly. "But I know the campus well. I only live up the street. My friends and I used to come up here when I was younger and run around playing hide and seek."

"And they allowed that?"

"Well, being the President's son, they can't really tell me what to do."

"Oh well – wait you're what?" Sonic chuckled. As I stared at him, I finally realized that I'd seen his face off of television. He was President Everett's son. He was mostly known for dating young actresses and models. He was also known for being the most attractive boy to walk the halls of the White House. I couldn't believe I didn't recognize him before. But then again, when did I ever really pay any mind to attractive males who weren't actually in my radius? Sure, there were celebrities but I'd never really seen him as a celebrity. His father held a special purpose to this country, and one day Sonic might hold his father's position. He'd already won over most of the hearts in America, and seeing him here in the PDA made him even more marketable. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to-"

"Its fine, Amy. I like being just another guy. I am just another guy under the title."

"Yea…as cliché as that sounds." He chuckled again as he made a soft turn on one of the path crossroads. "Sonic Everett attending the Political Defense Academy; I guess no one should really be surprised. Your father's been in office since you were a baby, right?"

"Yea," he said with a sigh. "But I don't want to talk about that. Let's talk about you."

"I assure you I'm not an interesting topic."

"Sure you are. It's not every day that I run into a beautiful girl like yourself." I opened my mouth to comment, but he spoke before I could. "Please accept my cheesy compliment and leave the bias behind us." I let out a laugh. "Where are you from?"

"Philadelphia, born and raised. Please do not start singing the theme song of Fresh Prince of Belair." Sonic laughed.

"I'm restraining. Go on. Tell me about your family." He opened the door to the small café on campus. He let me walk in first. "Actually you go find us a table. I'll get the drinks. What kind of coffee do you like?"

"Anything caramel and cold would be great." Sonic winked at me before walking off to the register. I briefly looked around the small café. Booths and tables occupied with students and faculty lined the walls. Almost all of them were drinking coffee and laughing quietly amongst themselves. Others were reading or fiddling on their laptops. Despite the small crowd, it wasn't particularly loud in the café. Back in Philly, there was always noise in the small restaurants. The spaces would be filled with couples and friends laughing as they drank or ate themselves into oblivion. The soft buzzing in the café was actually a nice change.

I spotted an empty table in the corner near a window that looked out over what I assumed to be the quad of campus. I quickly walked over to the table and sat down. I looked out over the quad at the small groups of students scattered around on the grass. Some were relaxing on blankets and talking while others were running around playing athletic games. A soft smile found its way upon my lips as I watched all of the students. I'd always had my freedom to explore around the city and hang out with who I wanted, but I always had my mother to look after when I got back. Here at school, I'd have no one to look out for except for myself. Even then it wasn't a lot. There were dining halls on campus so I wouldn't have to worry about cooking. My classes were only on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's which meant I had more than enough time to focus on school work. The only real thing I had to worry about was making sure I made good decisions and trying not to fall victim to one of the school's kidnap-and-interrogate tests. I actually felt lighter with so little on my plate.

"Caramel iced coffee," Sonic said as he set my cup down on the table and sat across from me. He shot me his charming smile again as we made eye contact.

"Thank you," I told him. I returned his smile before I took a sip of my drink. Sonic watched me for a moment, tapping his fingers against his cup. I blushed under his gaze causing him to grin. He shook his head as his smile widened.

"Sorry. I just don't usually ask girls to hang out right away. I'm more of a watch from a distance, make an ass out of myself in some embarrassing way and then ask her if she'd want to hang out with a loser like me."

"Well, it's not too late to make an ass out of yourself." Sonic let out a boyish laugh, his green eyes sparkling. A smile played on my own lips as I stared at him. He was a beautiful boy, I could admit that, but he was too perfect. His hair was a perfect shade of blue that was tousled just right on his head, his skin was tanned, his green eyes were the color of the fields I've only seen in pictures, and his smile… It was a big contrast to the boys I'd grown up with. For the most part, I'd grown used to the Hispanic, African-American, and mixed youth around my area. I was one of the few kids without any hint of color in the neighborhood. Despite my differences, I always found myself with someone of the opposite race. I'd never looked at race before. However, I also never thought I'd end up with someone like Sonic.

"Give me some time. I'm sure I'll get there. So, family: siblings, parents…?"

"I'm an only child," I said with a shrug. "My father passed away when I was younger, so I live with just my mom."

"I'm sorry," he said, his mouth turning into a small frown.

"It's okay. He was a soldier – a lieutenant. He died defending our country. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way." Sonic smiled again. "Speaking of defending our country, why are you out here in the open? Shouldn't there be secret service men surrounding your perimeter at all times?"

"There should, but I told them all to fuck off." I raised my eyebrows. "Like I said earlier, I'm a regular guy under the title. Besides, the only people worried about me are teenage girls who only see my modeling jobs – that my mom forced me into." I smiled as he turned his eyes to the open space. "But, I like being my own person. I hate having security around twenty-four seven and having to follow restrictions."

"And your father agrees with you walking around unprotected?"

"I'm eighteen, I'll do what I want." I almost spit out my drink. His grin played on his lips as he watched me regain my composure. "You okay?"

"Yea; I just was not expecting for you to say that." I cleared my throat. "Sorry."

"But to answer your question: no, my father does not agree. We fight about it often, but he knows that I'm not going to change my opinion. Plus I'm in college now, I can't have men babysitting me all the time. I wanna be able to do different things, hang out with pretty girls." His smile widened as he spoke his last few words. I blushed as I rolled my eyes.

"So, you walk around without protection with a giant target on your forehead and flirt with random girls in your classes? Is this the life of First Son Sonic Everett?"

"The first part yes, but I'll have you know it's not every day I flirt with random girls. I'm not that kind of guy."

"Sure," I murmured as I took another sip of my drink.

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Yea. I like the change of scenery. I've never really been around this much nature before."

"Can you draw a conclusion as to whether you like the city or the country more?"

"Not yet. Ask me next week and maybe I'll have an answer." Sonic's eyes brightened. "Which dorm are you in? Do they have names or…?"

"Sort of. Nothing fancy. It's more so just a name for each characteristic group who resides there. There's the techs, the air troops, spies, and the assassins. The spies and the assassins are more general names for the groups, but you get the general gist of what they do." I nodded. "But I live under the spy wing. I'm extremely good at sneaking around, getting information out of people, tricking people and keeping up a disguise. After all those years of running away from my secret service men, I've kind of perfected my super spy skills. What about you?"

"I'm in the assassin building." He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yea. After my father died, one of his best friends took me under his wing and showed me how to fight. I practically grew up in every ring of combat – and I fought against boys all the time."

"Did you win?"

"Hell yea." He laughed at me. "So just know that I will kick your ass or anyone else's if I need to."

"I will take your word for it, and I promise to be on my very best behavior." He stared at me for a moment, his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I like you," he admitted. "I know this may seem fast, but I'd like it if we hung out a little more. I mean, if you have a boyfriend or-"

"No," I said quickly. "I don't have a boyfriend." Sonic's grin widened.

"Good. So, did you wanna grab dinner or something?" I opened my mouth to speak, but my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I sent Sonic an apologetic smile as I dug out my phone. Blaze was calling me. I excused myself from Sonic as I stood up and walked off to the side to answer my phone.

"Cream said you left class with a rather handsome boy," Blaze teased. "You know I want details and I'm sorry for probably ruining your pimp game, but I was wondering how you felt about hanging out with Silver and Shadow tonight? Shadow texted me asking for us two to come over later and play video games and stuff. I know you're busy, but I don't want to go alone."

"We can do that," I said with a nod. "I'll walk over to the room right now, okay?"

"Alright. See you soon." I hung up and walked back over to Sonic.

"Sorry," I said as I sat back down. "That was my roommate. She needs me to come back to the room to help her with something." Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I'm being serious. I did not signal her or anything. I'm having fun with you." He smiled. "Do you mind walking me back?"

"Not at all."

The walk back to the dorms was filled with Sonic pointing out some the significant spots of campus to me. He showed me the a few of the academic building, some gyms, and a few good eatery spots. He walked me all the way back to my hall. We hesitated for a moment in front of the doors, switching our weight back and forth on our heels. "So, is it alright if I have your number so we can actually plan to hang out," he asked as his grin appeared on his lips.

"Yea, yea that would be smart." He chuckled as we dug out our phones. We exchanged numbers before he gave me a soft hug. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Anytime – and I literally mean anytime you want another coffee or someone to talk to or any of that, just give me a call." He winked at me, and I giggled.

"Smooth," I said simply before we finally bid each other goodbye. I swiped myself into the building and headed up to my room. Blaze was lounging on the couch when I walked in. "Hey," I greeted her.

"I want all the details before we head to the room of death," she said as she looked over at me. I set my book bag down near my door before walking over to sit down near her feet.

"The room of death," I asked as a giggle threatened to escape my lips.

"Yea. Your best friend is a guy, you should know what I'm talking about."

"You have to be specific, do you mean the odor, the mess, or the weird posters?"

"All of it," she exclaimed. I let out a soft laugh. "But do go on about your new boy toy." I blushed as I shook my head.

"He's not my boy toy. He's just a friend – barely. His name's Sonic. Sonic Everett. He-"

"The president's son," she exclaimed as she sat up. "You hung out with the president's son? Does he go here or something?"

"Yea. He lives in the snake building. He's really nice…and really cute." Blaze raised her eyebrows as a sly smirk came upon her lips. "What," I asked. "We're just acquaintances. We only hung out for a half hour tops."

"Did he give you his number?"

"Yea…"

"Did he ask you to hang out again sometime?"

"Yes…"

"Girl, he wants that ass." I let out another laugh. "I'm serious! Boys like him know what they want, and they know how to get it. Let me guess: he was sweet, charming, and had eyes that sparkled in the sunlight." I blushed as she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe," I said with a shrug. She smirked at me.

"Now, now don't be shy. He's a cute boy who thinks you're cute; that's nothing to be ashamed about." She nudged me with her foot. "Now let's go before Silver starts ringing my phone like he's dying." Blaze slipped into a pair of flats before we headed out to the boys' room. I followed Blaze around the hallways to the elevators. We rode up to the fifth floor and weaved through the small crowds. Our friends' room was located near the end of one of the wings. Blaze knocked softly before Silver opened the door. He was wearing a fitted red tank top with a pair of sweatpants. He grinned at us.

"It took the two of you long enough," he said before Blaze pushed him out of the way. "Excuse you," he said as his grin grew. I followed Blaze in to see the boys' apartment was set up a little differently than ours. Their carpet and their furniture were the same black color with gray walls. Also, while Blaze and I's room held a lot more flowers and vanity mirrors, the boys' rooms held some simple vases and basic framed mirrors. Shadow was sitting on the couch in a tee shirt and sweatpants with a video game controller in his hand. Some of his damp hair was falling into his eyes, and I hated to admit how much more attractive it made him. "The girls are here," Silver said as Shadow glanced over at us. Blaze easily made herself at home as she kicked off her flats and plopped herself down next to Shadow.

"What are you guys playing," she asked.

"Call of Duty Black Ops 2; we're only on level 5 in zombies because someone kept dying," Shadow said as he sent a teasing glance to Silver.

"Hey, at least I got us to level 5," he said. He shot me an encouraging smile as he led me into the living room. I took a seat on the couch next to Shadow while Silver took a spot on the floor beside Blaze's legs. He grabbed the lone controller on the floor and resumed the game. They played for a few minutes before Silver died again in the game. He swore loudly at the fact causing the rest of us to laugh at him.

"What do you ladies wanna do," Silver asked as he lay down on his back. "Unless you wanna play more video games. Shadow and I have a couple games where all four of us can play."

"What games," I asked. Silver shimmied on the floor to the rack next to their television. I crawled next to him to see the collection of movies and video games. Throughout their collection, I saw a lot of army centered movies and games. I wanted to question their interests, but Blaze lay down on my back to look as well.

"Full Metal Jacket," she said with a soft nod. "You guys know your classics." Silver smirked at her.

"Pretty girls like you know about Full Metal Jacket," he asked.

"Pretty girls like me can kick your ass with my hands tied behind my back." Silver's smirk grew. "Alien vs. Predator…Saving Private Ryan…Fury…" read the movie titles. "Where's all the stupid action movies and the rom-coms you guys only bought because your girlfriends loved it?"

"Home," Silver said simple. "There is also a such thing as Netflix if you don't like the movies we have."

"We all know Netflix's selection is trash," she said with a sigh. She leaned her head on mine. "What do you think Amy? See anything good we can watch or play?" I shrugged. I'd seen most of the movies in their collection so none really caught my eye. There were a few games that I was familiar with from Scourge forcing me to play with him, but I wasn't in the mood to play. Despite the coffee I'd had, I was a bit tired from the long day I'd had. I spotted the movie _V for Vendetta_ and pointed to it.

"Let's watch this; I haven't seen it in a while," I said. My two friends nodded as Silver took the movie down from the rack. Blaze got off of me so that I could sit up. I looked back at Shadow who was staring at us with his head tilted. I offered him a smile as I got up to sit next to him. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said as he glanced at me. "You look tired."

"I am tired. Today was a long day." He nodded.

"Yes it was. At least tomorrow we all can get some much needed rest." We were silent for a moment as our two friends bickered over who got to control the DVD player. I noticed Shadow roll his eyes before he got up and stretched. "Want something to drink," he asked me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Honestly, I was a bit shocked that he was still talking to me. He hardly ever held a conversation with me for more than three seconds.

"Sure." I followed him into their kitchen. As he fiddled around in the fridge, I leaned against their counter top and looked out the window at the grassy fields.

"Is sweet tea alright," he asked.

"Yea," I said as I shot him a smile. His back was to me so he didn't see. My smile fell as the silence thickened between us. "So," I started as he pulled out a carton of sweet tea. He glanced at me before opening the cabinets to retrieve cups. "How did your first day go?"

"It went," he said simply. "Yours?"

"I think it went well. I'm happy I have classes with you guys; it's comforting to not be in a room filled with unfamiliar faces." He nodded as he poured the juice into four cups. "Do you like your classes?"

"I guess," he replied. "Do you like yours?"

"Yea. I think Professor Duncan's class is going to be fun. I have an opportunity to kick your frown off your face on a daily basis." His lips tugged at the ends.

"You mean you'll have a daily opportunity to be put on your ass." He glanced up at me as his small smirk grew. "Don't get cocky. Today was just a first day. Wait until I get used to your moves; then you'll be wishing you hadn't talked so much shit."

"Oh really," I asked as a laugh escaped my lips. "I guess we'll see about that, won't we?"

"I guess so." My smile grew as I helped him carry the cups into the living room. Blaze was laying on Silver's back on the couch. She shot me a smirk as we walked inside.

"Amy, get your roommate off of me," Silver mumbled from beneath her.

"Hey, she's my friend! She's not helping you," she said as she ruffled his hair.

"Shadow," Silver groaned.

"I'm minding my own business," Shadow said as he sat down on the floor. Blaze and I giggled at him before the opening titles of the movie began to play. That night was a bit easier on my nerves. Blaze and I spent almost the entire night in the boys' room. They ordered a pizza for dinner, and we ate around their small kitchen table. Shadow broke out a deck of cards for us to play with while we ate. Blaze and Silver flirted throughout the games we played while Shadow actually taught me how to play the games I wasn't familiar with. He kept his statements short, but I could tell he was gradually getting used to talking to me. My stomach tingled at the thought that we could actually be friends one day. Obviously, it was going to take a while, but I was willing to be patient. Blaze and I almost fell asleep on the boys' couch before Silver playfully kicked us out.

"We've got plans to sleep in tomorrow morning, and we can't have you two snoring in our living room," he said as he picked me up. I giggled as he threw me over his shoulder.

"We don't snore," Blaze said. "And put my roommate down – she's fragile."

"She knocked Shadow on his ass earlier so I'm sure she's not that fragile." I giggled as Silver slammed me down onto a sofa chair. He smiled at me. "Do I just have to call you in case he gets on my nerves?" Shadow snorted from across the room.

"I went easy on her earlier," he said as he sat up from his spot on the floor. "If we had a rematch, I'm sure the outcome would be totally different." Blaze and Silver whistled. I raised an eyebrow at him to see his small smirk on his face.

"I'll still put you on your ass, tough guy," I told Shadow. Our two friends laughed while Shadow rolled his eyes at me.

"Get out, Rose," he told me.

"Make me," I challenged. He raised an eyebrow at me before getting up from his spot. We all watched as he walked over to me and easily picked me up. I squirmed in his grasp, but his tight grip wasn't letting me go anywhere. I tried to push at his shoulders, but his hold only tightened. Blaze followed us out the door to the hallway and down to the elevator where he finally put me down. He shot me a playful glare before bidding the both of us a farewell. I watched him go as Blaze began pushing the buttons on the elevators.

"Looks like pretty boy from class has some competition," she teased as we walked into the elevator. I rolled my eyes at her though I couldn't help but to blush.

"Shadow doesn't like me," I said. "He barely even talks to me."

"Mmm, I'll give it a month before he's confessing his true feelings to you." I shook my head, but let out a laugh at my friend.

I slept a little better that night. Although I still missed the scent of my home and the feel of Ace at my feet, I'd become used to the cinnamon smell of my apartment and the silence of the sleeping community. I feel asleep easily, and had trouble forcing myself to get up the next morning. I'd slept in till ten o' clock, but I knew I couldn't stall getting out of bed any longer. If I did, then I would lay there all day. While I could do that since I didn't have anything else to do, I wanted to explore more of the campus.

As I ran through my new contacts to find someone to get brunch with, my eyes caught Sonic's name. I hesitated over the call button. He may have said that I could call him whenever I wanted to grab coffee, but I didn't want to bother him. Then again, anyone I called I would be bothering. I threw my doubtful feelings out the window before calling him. The phone rung for a few minutes before he finally picked up. "Hello," he answered. I was surprised to hear him sound fully awake. Everyone seemed to have had plans of sleeping in so I'd expected him to be somewhat groggy or even half asleep.

"Hi Sonic. It's Amy," I said as I twirled a stray hair around my finger.

"Hey you," he said as he shifted in the background. "What's up? Did you wanna grab breakfast?"

"Yea, actually. I was going to ask if you wanted to go grab breakfast and maybe hang out if you're not too busy today."

"I would love to! Meet outside your building in about a half hour?"

"Sure, sure. See you then." A smile tugged at my lips as I hung up the phone. Butterflies filled my stomach as I ran into the shower. I washed up quickly before throwing on a pair of jean shorts and a cute tee. I brushed my hair into its soft waves, and applied some mascara and lip gloss. Sonic sent me a text saying he was waiting outside just as I was slipping my sneakers on. I eagerly jogged out of my apartment and into the empty hallway. As I stepped outside, I spotted Sonic leaning against one of the pillars near the doors. He was wearing a simple white tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and sneakers. His blue hair was tousled neatly on his head and his award winning smile was painted on his face. "Hey," I greeted him.

"Good morning," he replied. He nudged my arm as we began to walk down one of the trails leading away from the dorms. "How was your night? Your roommate alright?" I blushed as he grinned down at me.

"She is fine," I said. "My night was good. I hung out with some new friends. I had fun. How was yours?"

"It was alright…to an extent. I couldn't stop thinking about you." My blush deepened as I looked down.

"You barely know me."

"I want to know you," he said as he nudged me again.

"Why," I asked as I glanced up at him. "I'm just a small girl from Philadelphia and you're-"

"I'm a tall guy from Virginia," he said with a shrug. "I'm only the First Son to the public eye; to the people who really know me: I'm just Sonic." We walked in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "Why are you up so early today?"

"I'm hungry," I replied. He laughed. "And I also wanted to see the campus when it's not being flooded over with students. I've never really been anywhere outside of the city so I like all the open fields and the quiet up here."

"What's it like – living in the city?"

"Loud," I said with a laugh. "There's always crowds on the streets, and there's always people making a fuss in the middle of the night. The buildings are beautiful though and the street art is amazing. There was this one street a few minutes away from my house where there were just a bunch of white walls; every weekend the graffiti artists would come together to put huge murals on them and take pictures of them. The police didn't like the art so they'd paint it over during the week, but then artists would come right back and paint more."

"You'll have to show me sometime."

"What's it like living up here?"

"Boring and quiet," he said as his smile dimmed. "I used to love it up here when I was a kid. The wide open fields and all the trees I could climb was a dream come true for me. I could play freely without having my secret service men hovering over me. I knew they were watching, but I didn't have to worry about them ruining my fun."

"I'm assuming you ran around like a wild child when you were younger." He chuckled.

"Something like that. I used to have a broken bone every other month because I couldn't keep my balance once I finally reached the top branch of a tree. My mother used to have a fit whenever my secret service men would bring me home with one of my limbs bent the wrong way. She always said to stop climbing those damn trees before you fall too hard and crack your head open. Then she would smack me with her hand when I told her it was dream to see what a cracked head would like look." I giggled as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm surprised she didn't crack your own head open with a remark like that."

"Me too, if we're being honest." We veered off into one of the stone buildings. The soft aroma of waffles, eggs, and bacon surrounded us as we walked into the dining hall. We briefly separated to retrieve our breakfast choices before coming back together to find a seat. I followed Sonic up a short flight of stairs to a table in the back next to a set of large windows. The two of us tried to avoid awkward eye contact for the first few minutes as we ate quietly. I was trying not to stare too much at him. His green eyes were sparkling from the beam of sunlight shining on us, and his hair was beginning to fall into his eyes from his movement. I wasn't sure how a human being could be so beautiful without even doing much of anything. I never really paid much attention to the first family growing up. I'd watch them on the news when President Everett would make statements or the First Lady would campaign her feministic views, but I'd never really thought about how physically appealing they were. For Sonic to be as beautiful as he was, I could only imagine how good looking his parents were.

"Do you have siblings," Sonic asked suddenly. My cheeks flushed as I realized I had been staring at him. He grinned at the sight before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"No, I'm an only child," I replied. He nodded. "Do you have any siblings?" He shook his head.

"My parents wanted more children, but they could barely juggle one child with the rest of their responsibilities." He shrugged. "I always wanted a younger brother though. I thought it would be nice to teach him all the games I made up and how to play catch me if you can with the secret service men." I smiled.

"Was that your favorite game: catch me if you can?" He grinned.

"Yes. I was a fast little monkey too; I used to give those men a run for their money."

"I bet you still do."

"When I want to spice up my life and give the men a heart attack, I can disappear for a day or two until they find me in a tree somewhere."

"You like trees," I stated. "Why?"

"Because when you're up in a tree, the world is peaceful. All your senses are racing from the wind in your hair, the distances you can see, the soreness from climbing up there in the first place…it's a soothing adrenaline. I'll have to teach you sometime."

"You should probably start making a list of all the things we have to do sometime."

"I should; it'll make for a good list to consult when thinking of unique dates to take you on." I blushed as I looked away. "I apologize if I'm being too forward. I just… I don't meet girls who can carry on a conversation about simple things like childhood all that often."

"What kind of girls do you meet then," I asked as I stirred my spoon in my yogurt. I glanced up at him to see his lips were pulled into a soft line.

"Girls who don't really care about what's behind my face or my title. Most of the girls only cared about how I looked on their arm or how our relations would boost their career. A lot of them never really cared about me." He smiled. "With you, it seems like you're more interested in how I dodge my secret service men rather than my status as a whole."

"Maybe that's because I find it humorous that a group of highly trained men couldn't keep an eye on a child who probably wasn't able to do his multiplication tables yet. When you think about that aspect of your stories, it's pretty hilarious." He grinned. "It's even funnier how many bones you've broken considering you're one of the most monitored people in the country."

"If they weren't fast enough to catch me when I was running, what makes you think they were fast enough to catch me when I was falling?" I shook my head as I laughed at him.

He continued to tell me more of his adventures of running circles around his secret service men while we ate our breakfast. I listened tentatively, and laughed at all of his stupid jokes. I had to admit that I enjoyed listening to him talk. While he did have the soft, smooth voice of a businessman, there was also a glitter in his eyes and a genuine smile he held when he spoke. The look reminded me of the one my father used to have when he would tell me and Scourge stories about the shenanigans he and his friends used to get themselves into as children. His eyes would glaze over into a simpler, happier time and his smile would cover his entire face. I'd never seen anyone else carry a gleam like that after my father died; it was refreshing to see it in a guy I was beginning to like.

After we finished breakfast, Sonic gave me a tour of the campus. He pointed out every building and gave me a brief run-down of what kinds of purposes the buildings were built for. He also showed me some of the quiet spots on campus in case I ever needed some alone time. We walked around together until it was time for dinner. We once again ate in one of the dining halls before Sonic walked me back to my dorm building. "Thank you for showing me around," I told him as we slowly came to a stop.

"You're welcome," he said with a smile. "I hope we can hang out again sometime." I blushed as he gently grabbed my hand.

"Well, you have my number and we have class together; I'm sure we'll get together again." He squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him as his eyes glittered in the orange glow of the setting sun. Soft butterflies fluttered in my stomach as he slowly pulled me into a hug. The butterflies began to fly around in my stomach at the contact of his firm muscles against my torso. I let out a soft laugh as I tried not to squirm in his arms. "Goodnight Sonic," I told him after he let me go.

"Goodnight Sonic." I offered him another smile before turning and walking into my building. Once I was sure I was out of his sight, I began to run to my room. Blaze was sitting on the couch with Cream perched next to her. They looked up from the magazine they were huddled around to look up at me. I grinned at them.

"Who kissed you," Blaze said as she raised an eyebrow.

"No one kissed me," I said as I sat down on the floor. I leaned against the coffee table. "I just spent the entire day with Sonic." Blaze's eyebrow rose higher.

"Who's Sonic? The boy in our history class?" Cream asked as she tilted her head. I nodded. She smiled. "He's cute."

"Spill the details then; what did you guys do that's making you smile like that?" Blaze said.

"We had breakfast, he gave me a tour of the campus, and we had dinner. We mostly just talked, but he's a good conversationalist. We had fun." Blaze laughed.

"His conversation skills is making you smile like that," she asked in disbelief. She laughed harder when I nodded. "Girl, we need to get you laid and see how hard you smile then." I rolled my eyes at her, but I let out a soft giggle.

Over the next two weeks, I began to become more adjusted to school life. I fell into the routine of busy class days and productive off days during the week. On the weekends, I'd usually hang out with my new group of friends; we'd sit around and drink beer as we watched a movie or played board games. I hung out with Sonic one other time during the short time period, though we didn't really do anything. He had invited me to one of his quiet spots near a pond, and we'd done our homework together. After we'd finished our assignments, we got dinner and talked about mundane topics.

"Do you wanna go to a party with me," he'd asked suddenly. I looked up at him in surprise to see a soft smile on his face. "One of my junior buddies is having a party on Friday over in the spy building; you should come…with me."

"Um, I'm not really a party person," I said.

"You can bring your friends if you'd like. Come; it'll be fun." I twirled a piece of my hair between my fingers as I looked away. I was never really fond of the parties Scourge or my old boyfriends would drag me to. I was content staying in or going out somewhere lowkey like the movies. Sonic didn't know that yet, though. He was probably just trying to get me out of my shell and spend more time with me. Plus, he said I could bring my friends. Hopefully that meant that he didn't have any cruel intentions.

"Okay," I said as I smiled. "I'll come. Just text me the details and I will be there." Sonic grinned at my response.

Despite the fact that I was excited to be hanging out with Sonic, I was a bit worried about going out. I was still finding my way around the academy and I didn't want to get stuck in a sticky situation. I went to Blaze first about my invitation to the party. She seemed to understand my concerns when I spoke to her about them. "The only advice I can give you is to just be careful," she said with a shrug. I extended the invitation to my other friends, and Shadow and Silver promised they'd come to help keep an eye on me. Well, Silver more so promised he'd drag Shadow with him for backup if he needed it. Tails and Cream backed out immediately. They shot me shy smiles as they'd told me it just wasn't their scene. I wasn't upset with them; I had three people to ease my nerves so I knew I'd be fine.

The day of the party, Blaze was practically my mother. She had me eat every meal – and a snack while she did my hair and makeup. "No offense, but you're a tiny girl and alcohol is a dangerous thing; I don't need anything bad happening to you while you're drunk," she told me as she was curling my hair. I was comforted by her concern though I wasn't planning to drink that much. I just wanted to hang out with a nice guy who I could potentially date, that's all.

Before we left for the party, Blaze had squeezed me into one of my little black dresses, caked dark but pretty makeup on my face that made my eyes stand out, and pulled my hair into a curly ponytail. She threw on a simply fitted red dress and let her curls hang around her face. She looked gorgeous even though she hadn't put too much effort into her look. When the boys came to pick us up, Silver's jaw near dropped to the floor. "Hey…hey Blaze," he greeted her.

"Hi Silver," she said as she spared him a glance. "Close your mouth before you start catching flies." I giggled at her comment before I turned to Shadow who I hadn't noticed was staring at me. His ruby eyes studied over my body briefly before meeting my gaze. I tried to offer him a smile, but he looked away. Blush threatened to creep up my cheeks as I tried to convince myself that he hadn't been admiring my body. While we'd been friend for a little while, I still didn't think he liked me much. I wasn't sure if it was his personality that made him so stand-offish or if it was just him being a dick. I tried to tell myself I shouldn't care considering I had Sonic trying to win me over, but I couldn't help that I was somewhat attracted to Shadow. I wasn't fully prepared to be surrounded by nice-looking guys in college; instead, I was prepared to learn how to put my combat skills to work. I didn't sign up to be in some college romance.

The four of us walked over to the spy building and navigated our way to the larger apartment where the party was being held. It wasn't hard to find it once we were on the right floor. The music was blasting throughout the entire hall. Then again, almost every door we walked past was blaring music from the inside. Obviously the spy kids had more in common than just their skills.

The guy at the door let us into the party without any problems. We walked into a dark room where there were flashing strobe lights, strong smell of marijuana, and ear-blowing music. Blaze held my hand as we tried to find an empty spot to occupy. We eventually found one once we maneuvered around the dancing people. The boys somehow got ahold of drinks while we were searching and offered us some. I declined while Blaze chugged down whatever was in her cup. Some of the guys near us catcalled at her. She flipped them off before attaching herself to Silver. "You're my boyfriend tonight in case anyone asks," she said. His tongue flicked his lip ring as he grinned.

"I'm not complaining," he said as he wrapped his arm around her waist. I scoured the room for Sonic from our spot. I found him in the dancing crowd with a red cup in his hand. His eyes were also moving around the room. Our eyes locked and he grinned at me. I shot him a smile before telling my friends where I was going. I then wandered over to Sonic who gave me a tight hug.

"You made it," he yelled over the music.

"I told you I'd come," I replied.

"You want something to drink," he asked.

"Um, sure." He grabbed my hand and tugged me to the kitchen. My eyes widened at the assortment of alcohol laid out on the counter.

"What do you drink," he asked as he began to fiddle around with some of the bottles.

"A beer is fine," I said with a smile. Sonic shrugged and handed me a beer. I eagerly chugged down the beverage to ease my nerves. The action wasn't my smartest idea. My one beer turned into about seven. Before I knew it, I was dancing closely with Sonic as if I didn't have a care in the world. I knew I was drunk, but so was Sonic. Hell, he had taken down about five shots of whiskey and two cokes mixed with rum before we started dancing. He wasn't being rough or touchy feely with me though. Instead, he was simply dancing with me. His hands were glued to my swaying hips and his own hips stayed a good distance away from mine. I was thankful for his courtesy – especially since I started becoming a bit ill. After my ninth beer, my stomach began to flip in ways I knew it wasn't supposed to. I excused myself away from Sonic and ventured out to find a bathroom. The stench of the marijuana wasn't helping my upset stomach as I weaved through the crowds of people. Eventually, I forced myself to leave the party and head outside. The soft rush of wind eased my head as it began to spin. I struggled to walk in my stilettos; I barely made it back to my own building before I fell onto the cool grass.

"Amy," I heard Shadow's voice as hands softly touched my shoulders. "Hey, you okay?" I rolled onto my back to look up at him. His eyebrows were pulled together and a soft frown was on his lips. I smiled up at him.

"I'm drunk," I said before giggling. "Do I look like I'm okay?" He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, lightweight," he said as he gathered me into his arms. Before he could pick me up, I quickly turned over and puked my guts out. "Beautiful," Shadow muttered. He picked me up and continued walking to our building. I stared up at him through my narrowed eyes. I wanted to thank him for helping me, but my vision was becoming cloudy. My body was beginning to shut down. I didn't fight against the coming loss of consciousness. Instead, I relaxed in Shadow's arms and quietly went to sleep.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I go back to college in two weeks which means I will try to write nonstop until I go back :)**

 **All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4**

"You still alive, lightweight," I heard Shadow's deep voice say. I'd groaned as I slowly came into consciousness. My mind was fuzzy, and I felt as if someone was playing the drums on my head. I groaned again as I rolled onto my stomach. The soft smell of cologne wafted through my nose as I buried my face into a pillow. "I'll take that as a yes," I heard Shadow mutter. A hand slowly slid onto my back, and shook me. "Come on, Amy, you can't lay here all day."

"Hmm," was all I managed to say in reply. He sighed as his hand left my back. The creak of a door sounded behind me.

"She up yet," I heard Silver whisper. Shadow's movements echoed through my buzzing ears.

"No," Shadow replied. "She's still in pretty bad shape."

"Alright. I'm gonna start making some coffee and breakfast; I'll make enough for all four of us. Don't look at me like that. Blaze just wants to come up and make sure Amy's okay." I could practically hear Shadow's eyes roll in his head.

"Sure," he said simply. The door creaked again before making a soft click as it shut. I made a small noise again before I turned my head towards where Shadow's voice was coming from. I cracked my eyes open to see a blurred vision of him hovering over me. He tilted his head at me as my vision became sharper.

"Hey," I murmured. My throat was deathly dry, and there was a bitter taste in my mouth. I grimaced at the realization.

"Hey," Shadow replied. I slowly turned onto my back with another groan. I ran my hands over my face before fully opening my eyes. The bare walls met my vision as I stretched myself out. I ran another hand over my face as I looked over at my friend. His mouth was pulled into a soft line, and his eyebrows were barely crinkled together in concern. I offered him a smile. He stared back at me for a moment before he spoke again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," I answered honestly. "But I can't say I don't deserve it." Shadow nodded.

"You shouldn't drink like that; it's not good for the body – especially since you're only about ninety pounds."

"I know. I got carried away with the music and the dancing and…" I offered him another smile as I turned onto my side. "Thank you…for helping me out last night." He shrugged.

"I'm gonna get you some Advil and coffee," he said as he got up. "Be right back." I watched him go before rolling onto my back. I replayed the night in my head as best I could with the pounding in my head. Somehow, I was able to recall my out of control drinking and my dancing with Sonic. A smile slowly crept up my lips as I mentally admitted that I did have fun the night before. While I could've drank less, I wasn't too upset with myself. Honestly, I was surprised I was able to hold down that much beer in my small body. Sure, I threw up, but at least I only had to do it once.

Shadow walked back in with a mug with a swirl of steam coming from the top and a small bottle of Advil. My eyes glossed over his baggy sweatpants and tight tank top. The tattoos and scars on his arms held my attention. The two seems to work together as they weaved between each other, neither covering the other, and neither drawing more attention than the other. I had to force myself to look up into his ruby eyes as he kneeled down next to me. I attempted to sit up, but my raging headache made it difficult. Shadow noticed my small struggle; he watched for a moment before setting the things down on the nightstand. He placed his hands around me and helped ease me up into a sitting position. "Thanks," I told him.

"Here," he said as he pushed the mug into my hands. "Silver made you some chamomile tea." He shook out two pills into his hands. I took the pills into my own hands and popped them into my mouth. I swallowed them down with a sip of the tea. "He's also making some breakfast when you're ready to eat something."

"Thanks," I said with a nod.

"Sure." We sat in silence as I briefly looked around the room. I hadn't noticed in my waking moments that I wasn't in my own room. Instead, I seemed to be in one of the boys' rooms. The walls were painted a deep gray and were bare of any photos or posters. The rug was a charcoal color that blended in with the black furniture in the room. A small television was perched on a tall dresser, while a simple mirror was hooked onto a shorter one. The desk was organized neatly with a laptop in the middle of stacks of notebooks, a few highlighters, a textbook, and a small framed picture.

"I'm guessing this is your room," I said as I met Shadow's gaze. He had been staring at me, the crinkle between his eyebrows becoming less defined. He nodded in response. "Either you're very plain or you're not an open book." I took another sip of my tea as his eyes slowly moved elsewhere. He didn't respond, so I moved on to a different topic. Although my head was still pounding, I didn't want to dwell on it. If I could get my mind off of the pain, then hopefully I'd be able to begin to function through it. "Did you sleep on the couch last night?"

"The floor," he replied. "I wanted to make sure you didn't puke all over the carpet. I happen to be very fond of this carpet." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Thanks for getting me into a bed and staying with me to make sure I was okay." The crease between his eyebrows returned as his eyes met my gaze again.

"You don't have to keep thanking me," he said as he shook his head. "We're friends," he murmured unsurely. "Friends help each other when they can't help themselves." The lowered volume of his voice and the increased definition of the crease between his eyebrows made him seem younger for a moment. His voice reminded me of the younger kids at the gym trying to repeat crucial attitudes we had to beat into their heads about fairness and good sportsmanship. They didn't quite understand the concept, but they were saying it to make the instructors happy. I tilted my head as he cleared his throat.

"I think that's the first time you've acknowledged our friendship," I said with a teasing smile. The youthful look in his eyes immediately disappeared as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable in my bed; we are sending you back to your own room once you can walk on your own." I smiled around the rim of the mug as I took another sip. A soft knock on the door sounded before Blaze poked her head in. Her pretty face was bare, and her curls were pulled up into a high ponytail.

"I see she's alive," she said as she walked into the room. Silver walked in behind her with coffee mugs in his hand. He walked over to hand one to Shadow before shooting me a smile.

"Morning sunshine," he said. "The tea working its magic on you yet?"

"Yea, I'm starting to feel better, thank you."

"How much did you drink last night," Blaze asked as she and Silver perched down on the floor next to Shadow.

"Nine beers," I replied sheepishly before taking a long sip of my tea. Silver whistled in awe.

"I'm surprised you're still breathing after all that," he said.

"You promised you wouldn't go past five," Blaze said with a frown. I shot her a shy smile.

"I know, but I kind of got carried away…"

"Chica, you're lucky you didn't get alcohol poisoning. You do understand you're a small human being, right?"

"A small human being with the liver of a seven feet giant." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, I'm happy you're doing well. We were all worried when you disappeared from the party."

"Why did you leave anyway," Silver asked.

"The beers starting to get me; I wasn't feeling too hot so I went outside to get some air and throw up if I needed to." I glanced at Shadow who was staring down at his coffee. "I was lucky Shadow saw me or I would've probably passed out behind a bush somewhere." He glanced up at me at the sound of his name. I offered him a smile again, but he avoided eye contact.

"Yea, we're all lucky nothing bad happened to you," Blaze said as she got up. She pecked a kiss at my forehead. "Just be more careful next time." She nudged Silver with her foot. "Come on, you said there'd be food." He smirked as he got to his feet. He followed her out of the room and closed the door behind him. I smiled after them before turning my eyes back to Shadow.

"If you thank me one more time, I'm gonna drag you out of that bed and throw you on the floor," he said before I could speak. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled as I took another sip of my tea.

Shadow didn't talk much for the rest of the morning. He stayed with me in his bedroom as I recovered from my hangover. He turned on a movie for us to watch while we waited for our friends to finish cooking breakfast. I fell asleep at some point during the movie, but he was there when I woke back up. He had moved from the floor to his desk chair, and his eyes were trained don me rather than the small TV screen. I don't think he noticed my eyes were cracked open at first as he openly gazed at me. He was straddling the chair, and leaning his chin on his arms. For once, his ruby eyes weren't so cold or guarded. Instead, they were warm and bright with a boyish admiration I'd rarely see in boys my own age. A part of me wanted to smile at him, but I didn't want the look to go away. I didn't want him to look away and act as if he was void of emotions. I just wanted to enjoy the small glimpse of his true self he didn't know he was sharing with me.

The four of us ate breakfast in the boys' kitchen and had an open debate about the greatest romance movie ever made. The debate mostly consisted of Silver and I arguing with Blaze about how the Notebook would forever be a classic even though she thought it was unrealistic and boring. Shadow sat back and shook his head at our stupidity before eventually admitting that he thought all romance movies were terrible. The three of us almost fainted before Shadow asked us what kind of opinion we'd expect out of him. We all agreed that Shadow's sociopathic ass couldn't understand our arguments and went on to argue about horror movies so he could join in on the fun.

Blaze and I didn't actually leave until close to three o' clock in the afternoon. The boys escorted us back to our room before finally leaving the two of us alone. I didn't have time to rummage through my purse for my phone before Blaze began to interrogate me. "Did he drug you," she asked as she raised an eyebrow. "Because I know you couldn't have had nine beers before you finally threw up."

"Maybe it was all the food I ate beforehand that helped my body be more resilient," I said with a shrug. She sighed as she shook her head. I pulled out my phone to see I had a bunch of missed calls, voicemails, and text messages from Sonic. "I know I should've been more careful, and I'm sorry I worried you guys – but Shadow took good care of me. What was he doing out there anyway?" She shrugged.

"He said he wanted to get some air, and the next thing we knew he was texting us saying that you were drunk and passed out in his arms." She tapped my hand. "Take a shower, and call party boy to let him know you're still alive." I looked up at her to ask her how she knew about Sonic blowing up my phone, but she winked before walking into her room. I shook my head at her before heading into the bathroom. I shot Sonic a text letting him know I was home safe and not laying in a ditch somewhere. Then I wiggled out of my dress and hopped into the shower. I washed off the events of the night before and the rest of my hangover. By the time I got out the shower, I felt refreshed yet still tired. I brushed my teeth before checking my phone.

 _What happened last night?_ He'd replied to my text. I wrapped a towel around myself before calling his phone. He answered after two rings. "What happened last night," he immediately asked. "I got worried after you disappeared on me."

"Sorry about that," I said as I walked to my room. "My body wasn't handling the alcohol so well, so I went outside to get some air. One of my friends happened to see that I wasn't feeling too good so he brought me back to our dorm before I passed out."

"Are you alright now?"

"Yea, I'm fine now. Are you okay? You had a lot to drink last night too."

"Eh, my hangover was nothing a cup of coffee and some Advil couldn't fix." A smile was in his voice. "I really am sorry about losing you; I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't know," I said as I began to slip into some pajamas. "My feelings are kind of hurt and my feelings don't get hurt often." He chuckled into the phone.

"So I have to work for your forgiveness?" I smirked.

"Maybe." I giggled as I plopped down onto my bed.

"Hm, I'll take that as a yes." My smile widened as I curled up in my bed. "What do I have to do to earn your forgiveness?"

"You're a smart guy, you'll figure it out." He chuckled again. I yawned as my body began to shut down again. "Thanks for inviting me last night – I had fun."

"I'm glad." We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again. "I'm assuming you've got a busy day of sleeping and Netflix today so I'll let you go. Maybe we can go out to the movies later…just the two of us."

"What if I don't like you enough to go out alone with you yet?" He chuckled.

"I will text you around seven to make sure you're awake and be outside your dorm around eight. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good. I'll see you then."

After I got off the phone with Sonic, I immediately fell asleep again. My body was still exhausted from the troubles it'd experienced the night before. I didn't have time to even contemplate if Sonic and I's outing was going to be date until the buzz of his text around six o' clock woke me up. While I wanted to worry and fret about being alone with someone I barely knew, I actually felt pretty excited about getting off campus for the first time since I'd been there. All the students knew we were allowed to go into the city nearby, but my friends and I still seemed to be trying to get used to the campus before we ventured out any farther. Since Sonic grew up around this area, I assumed he would know his way around and we wouldn't get lost in the city night life.

I got dressed in a simple pair of shorts, sneakers, and a v-neck long sleeved shirt. I brushed out my hair and let it fall down around my small shoulders. After applying some soft makeup, I grabbed my wristlet and headed out to the living room. Blaze was sitting on the couch with a book in her lap. She looked up at me as I offered her a greeting. She raised an eyebrow at my attire. "Where are you going," she asked.

"Sonic is taking me to the movies," I said with a smile.

"Didn't he just see you yesterday?"

"Yes, but he wants to make up for getting me sick last night. He's trying to be nice."

"Okay – just be careful."

"I will." I shot her a smile before heading out the door. Sonic was waiting for me near the entrance; he smiled at me as I approached him. "Hey," I said as I nudged him. He held out his arms to offer a hug, and I shyly went in them.

"Hey," he whispered into my hair as he hugged me. Butterflies arose in my stomach as his voice vibrated in his chest. I offered him a smile as he let me go. "So, did you figure out what you wanted to see?"

"No," I said. "I was too busy sleeping to really think about it."

"Well, lucky for you: I did look at some titles and I think a good rom com would be a wise choice."

"Smart guy, smart guy." We walked to the fields behind the dorms out to the parking lot where some of the kids who owned cars parked. I followed Sonic through the assortment of fancy cars to a sleek black Range Rover. I whistled at the sight. "Nice car," I told him. He grinned at me.

"Thanks." He opened the passenger door for me and helped me step up into the seat. I scrutinized the car dangerously clean interior and curled my nose at the soft minty smell. "You're not impressed," Sonic asked as he started the ignition.

"I am impressed; I've never seen a car this neat in my life. My mom's car has stains from when I couldn't even talk yet, and my best friend's car is just a mess because he doesn't know how to clean it out on a daily basis." He chuckled.

"Those the only two cars you've seen in your life."

"The only two that matter at the moment." Sonic glanced at me as he pulled out of his parking space. The radio played pop and rap music as we descended down into the city. My eyes took in all of the glowing skyscrapers, brightly lit restaurants and clubs, and the crowds of people walking on the sidewalks. The sight reminded me of my hometown, and I felt a soft twang in my stomach. For a little while, I'd been able to channel my homesickness into excitement for being able to attend the academy and worry about myself for once. I'd distracted myself to refrain from texting Scourge every day or calling my mother to check in with her in the fear that I'd go running back – or that everything had burned to ashes in my absence. But, it was about to be three weeks that I'd been gone. I would have to check in with them eventually and face whatever music was going on in their lives without me.

Sonic pulled into a gigantic movie theatre glowing with flashing lights and huge letters. He helped me out of the car, and shyly grabbed my hand. I blushed softly as I let my own hand wrap around his. He explained he'd already brought the tickets as he led me past the box office and to the greeter. The young man scanned the barcode on Sonic's phone before letting us into the theatre. My nose burned at the strong smell of hot popcorn as Sonic led me to the concession line. He brought us some snacks before we ducked into our designated theatre. I followed Sonic to the back of the theatre where we sat and watched the movie peacefully. My new friend didn't make any bold moves on me, and I admit I was grateful for it. I was enjoying just being out with someone and not being expected anything sexual or romantic in return. While I was getting the gist that Sonic was subtly flirting by the way he'd whisper jokes about the movie in my ear, caress my arm from time to time, and throw his arm over my shoulders to pull me closer, I also got the message that he was a gentlemen. Never once did his actions seem forceful or overly sexual. I felt comfortable being with him, and his small gestures sent butterflies to my stomach.

After the movie, Sonic drove us back to campus and walked me back to my hall. "Thanks for taking me out," I told him as we reached our parting point. "I had fun." He grinned down at me.

"You're welcome. I hope we can do something like this again sometime." I nodded as I smiled.

"I'd like that." His grin widened for a moment before he hesitantly leaned down to peck my cheek. My face burned under the sweet gesture as Sonic shot me his academy award winning smile.

"Goodnight Amy," he said as he began to back away from me.

"Goodnight Sonic," I replied before turning and hurrying into my building. My body shook in excitement as a smile dominated my face. Out of all the boys I'd dated in the past, none were able to make me smile like this after the first date. All of them were pushy and impatient and immature. Sonic was so kind, patient, and a complete gentlemen. The spot on my cheek where his lips had touched tingled as I reminisced how soft his lips were against my skin. My face burned harder as the cliché thought of wondering how his lips would feel against mine entered my mind. Damn, what this boy doing to me? That night, I barely got any sleep due to the cliché fantasies of the two of us having picnics and planning out our future danced around my mind. I wanted so badly to shake off the thoughts, but I also wanted to bask in the small joy they brought me. I'd never been a hopeless romantic, but it was nice to believe in love – especially with someone as perfect as Sonic Everett. Yet, at some point, I forced myself to come back down to Earth. Sonic was the president's son; he had a huge role to play in our country. He could someday be in complete control of the millions of people who resided here – and even if he wasn't elected after his father stepped down his education at the Academy was going to still tie him to the duties of the government. Hell, so was mine. I shook my head as I scolded myself for forgetting that I wasn't the small girl from Philly anymore. I was a future soldier who would fight to protect her country – I had to start acting like it.

The next morning, I was awaken by the strong smell of coffee. "Rise and shine, sleepy head," Blaze's voice hit my ears. I let out a small groan as I opened my eyes to look at her. She had just perched down beside me on my bed with two cups of steaming coffee in her hands. She offered me a soft smile as she held out one of the cups to me. I returned the smile as I sat up in my bed and took the coffee from her. "Do you wanna go to the mall today? Cream invited us to go with her."

"Sure, sounds fun." Blaze nodded as she got up. I raised an eyebrow as she began to walk out the room. "No interrogation about Sonic?"

"Oh I have some questions, but Cream deserves to hear it too. Plus, after we're done with you, we get to talk about her and Tails." She smirked. "I can't wait to hear the details on that one."

"Yea, and then you can tell us about you and Silver." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving," she said as she walked out my room. I giggled after her as I took another sip of my coffee.

Blaze and I didn't leave our hall until around one o' clock to meet up with Cream who was waiting on a bench outside of her own hall. We greeted her with hugs before we walked out to the same parking lot Sonic had led me to the night before. Cream led us to her perfectly white Mazda. She giggled as Blaze and I gawked at the sight. "What," she asked as we piled into her car.

"Nothing," the two of us said in unison. Cream shook her head at us as she plugged the address into a GPS. As soon as we hit the road, Blaze immediately jumped onto my case. "So, Cream, guess who went to the movies with a very handsome young man last night." Cream raised her eyebrows.

"Who?"

"Amy." I groaned. Cream grinned.

"The guy from our history class," she asked.

"His name is Sonic," I said as I blushed.

"He's cute," Cream gushed. "Did he make any moves on you?"

"Not really. We held hands a little, he did the usual arm over the shoulder thing, and he kissed me on the cheek at the end of the night."

"Aww," my two friends yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, it's not that serious. We're just…we're just friends."

"For right now," Blaze said. "That boy clearly has a crush on you – a very big crush. It won't be long before you guys are a thing."

"Speaking of crushes, Cream, wouldn't you say Silver has the biggest crush on Blaze?"

"I hate you," Blaze said as she glared at me. Cream laughed.

"Yes; it's so obvious. His eyes practically turn into hearts at the sight of you," she said.

"Yea, and he also does that creepy thing where he licks his lip ring," Blaze said as she rolled her eyes.

"As if you don't think that's sexy," I teased. Blush slowly crept up our friend's cheek. She shook her head at the two of us.

"Silver is Silver," she said with a shrug. "He likes to be annoying and I just add to his little games to entertain both of us. There's nothing more besides that."

"Am I the only one who's trying to get girlfriend status here," Cream asked as her cheeks flushed red. Blaze and I gasped. "Don't act like you two don't know that I like Tail."

"We knew," Blaze said. "But we didn't know you weren't being a little sissy like us two and not giving in to the possibility." She smiled softly.

"I like him…he's different from the boys my father used to set me up with. He's so humble, smart, and sweet…really sweet."

"Have you guys been on at least one date yet?" I asked.

"No," she said with a sigh. "I'm not sure he feels the same way. Sometimes it feels like we're just friends, but other times it feels like there's something there. One minute, we're just watching a movie and hanging out, and the next we're so close and I can barely move an inch to kiss him." Her face darkened. "We almost kissed the other night, but we were watching a scary movie and one of the jump scares startled us."

"You guys will get together eventually," Blaze assured her with a smile. "Then you guys can be all cute and mushy gushy while the rest of us are full of angst and sexual tension." Cream laughed.

"Or you two can be mushy gushy with me and navigate your feelings like normal people."

"Nah," Blaze and I said in unison. Cream giggled at us as she shook her head. The three of us turned to a different subject as we turned into the mall. As we shopped, I slowly realized the newness to the experience. I'd never really had girlfriends growing up. I'd never shopped around the mall for hours without a boy trailing behind me complaining about how boring it was. My mother enjoyed the mall sometimes, but it wasn't the same. Shopping with Blaze and Cream was fun and upbeat. We tried on cute clothes, dared each other to flirt with boys who approached us, and generally encouraged each other's bodies and looks. I enjoyed the boost of self-esteem and the girl-talk. Once again, I forgot my role in the Academy and became the small girl from Philly. I was just a girl having a good time with her friends – not a soldier who was going to put her life on the line. Maybe there was a line that could be drawn between who you were and what you were. My father had drawn that line: he was a man who loved his family and a man who was honored as one of the best combat soldiers his generation had ever seen. One day I'd have to draw that line, but for that moment I was perfectly content for straddling it and bending my identity at will.

 **Review if ya'll want...**


	5. Chapter 5

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 5**

I began to lose track of time as I fully adjusted to school life. I had become accustomed to wrestling with Shadow in combat class, studying and doing homework on my off days, spending the weekends with my friends, and subtly seeing Sonic. Another three weeks flew by before -I was reminded of the homesickness I'd been ignoring. I was clicking around on my computer when I stumbled across an old photo of Scourge and me. I was only about ten in the picture and had my arms and legs wrapped around Scourge's fifteen year old body for dear life. Our mothers had taken us down to the beach for a week during the summer. The crime rate was skyrocketing in our town, and they wanted to help us get away from the horrific scenes. So, they packed us up and took us on a mini vacation. In the picture, Scourge was carrying me on his back as we ran out of the ocean after being hit by a wave. Both of our dark hairs were wet, and huge smiles were on our faces. The two of us remembered the memory clear as day mainly because it was the last one we spent with Scourge's mother. Not even a month later, she was attacked and murdered on her way home from work. I would never forget the anger between Scourge's tears and the way Uncle G broke down in my mother's arms. Scourge clicked even more so then as I cuddled him the best I could and told him that my father would take good care of his mother in Heaven. I remembered the anger in his eyes faded as I spoke those words and he hugged me so tight I thought he was going to break me. Tears filled my eyes as I could practically feel his arms around me from that tragic day.

Immediately, I clicked into my video chatting app and called him. I shook my leg as I prayed he was near his computer. It was eight o' clock on a Thursday night; hopefully, he wasn't busy. To my luck, he picked up after the first few rings. A smile appeared on my face as his familiar face appeared on the screen. "Hi," I said as he glared at me through the camera. He was sitting at his desk in his room, his hair damp and his tattooed muscles exposed. "What," I asked as my smile faltered.

"I haven't heard anything from you in a month – we all haven't," Scourge said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know, and I'm sorry," I said. "I've just been so busy with school life. There's so much I have to tell you." Scourge rolled his eyes. "Don't do that, Scourge. I meant to call sooner, but I just-"

"I know, I know: you were busy. We were all just worried about you – I was worried about you." He uncrossed his arms as his glare fell. "I didn't know if you were okay, and I didn't like not knowing. Now you're calling after a month as if it's okay, and it's not, Amy. You're so far away…"

"I know." My stomach tingled uneasily as I remembered how handsome Scourge was. Did he always look so…nice? "I'm sorry, I really am. Please forgive me." I playfully pouted. Scourge tried to hold his frown, but it began to twitch within moments of staring at my pout. He shook his head.

"I guess I forgive you." I smiled widely. "Now tell me what's been going on." I practically bounced in my seat as I began babbling on about my experiences so far at the Academy. I told him about my classes, each one of my new friends, the scenery and about Sonic. The small smile he'd summoned while he was listening to me talk slowly began to vanish when I brought my potential boyfriend up. Scourge continued to listen tentatively as I told him about the times I've spent with Sonic, but a deep frown formed on his lips. I waited until I was finished talking to question him about it.

"What," I asked innocently. "Did I say something wrong?"

"A little forward, this one," he said simply.

"He's just outgoing," I said. "He's a gentlemen though, Scourge. He's really sweet and funny and cute and all my friends think he really likes me."

"Hmm," he said with an eye roll. I sighed as I put my hand in my palm. Scourge had never really liked any of my boyfriends in the past, but he had good reasons to dislike them. Most of them had reputations attached to them or Rafael knew their older brothers and knew what kind of person they were molding them to be. Plus, I always just assumed he was being protective of me like a big brother would. However, Scourge just seemed to be annoyed at the mention of a new boy entering my life from a romantic standpoint. I was used to receiving concern from him about boys, but never annoyance. Then again, I'd only known Sonic a month and I was already tripping over my feet at the thought of him. The attitude wasn't like me. The boys I dated in the past used to chase me for months before I'd give them a chance – and then they'd break my heart for the hell of it.

"What's wrong with this one," I asked. "You don't even know him."

"I don't have to know him," Scourge almost snapped at me. "I don't have to know what he looks like or know his background to know that he's moving too quickly onto you and you're gonna fall on your ass because you're falling too fast. Are you sure he's serious about you?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I think so…" Scourge sighed.

"I can't leave you alone for three seconds, can I?" I smiled.

"No." He shook his head. "I'm being careful; you don't have to worry."

"You know I can't help but to." We were silent for a moment before I spoke again.

"How's my mom?"

"She's okay. My dad had her and Ace move in with us so we could keep an eye on her. She wasn't doing so well the first week you were gone." I frowned. "She's doing better since she moved in though. She and my dad seem to enjoy each others' company." I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me our parents are dating." Scourge laughed, and I smiled at the sight. I'd forgotten how loud and boyish his laugh was – I'd forgotten how much I liked it.

"They're not dating," he said. "They're just older and lonely; both of their kids are doing their own thing so they're just enjoying the company. Besides, we both know they were too in love with their late spouses to even consider dating each other. They're just best friends."

"Like us," I asked. Scourge's smile faltered as I said this. He held my gaze through the camera for a moment before nodding.

"Exactly like us," he repeated. I smiled for a second before letting it fall.

"I miss you," I told him. I wrapped my arms around myself. "I miss talking to you."

"I miss you too," he replied. "It's not the same around here without my partner in crime." He looked down.

"What's been up with you? How's…everything?"

"Good," he said with a nod. "My job is good, the kids at the gym are good…everything is good."

"Still single," I asked cautiously. Scourge's love life was always a touchy subject for the two of us. It was acceptable for him to joke around with me about mine because he was older and it was normal for him to be protective over me. However, I didn't want to seem like an annoying little fan girl or sister when he started dating girls I didn't like. None of his girlfriends ever lasted that long. Most of them only wanted sex from him or when they'd want more when he only wanted sex at the time. After his mother died, he was never really in tune with his heart. I used to think seeing his father lose his mother caused him to be afraid of the same thing happening to the girl he truly loved. Sure, he had a few serious girlfriends but he'd always cut them loose when they got too close to him.

"Something like that," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you're having another casual affair."

"It's not like that, Amy. We're just hanging out," he said with a shrug.

"Who is she?"

"Rosy…" I let out a soft groan. Scourge and Rosy had been in school together since pre-school. She'd always had a crush on him, and everyone in our part of Philly knew it. However, she was a quiet girl. She stuck to herself and her small group of friends and minded her own business. The mean kids from around our way used to bully her when she and Scourge were in high school. Her younger sister who was in my grade used to express her worry to me about her sister all the time. She told me the poor girl had started self-harm and self-medicating herself to deal with the psychological abuse. Thankfully, she was able to get her life back together after high school. She and Scourge were good friends despite her huge crush on him; he took her to senior prom and helped her with her apartment when she was having technical troubles. Hopefully, he wasn't about to screw up the friendship they had.

"Don't hurt that poor girl," I told him.

"I'm not. We're not dating; we're just hanging out and seeing where things go."

"And since when do you like Rosy?"

"Since my thoughts are becoming clearer as to what I want in life. My dad wants me to start settling down and finding my own place to start a family and I just need to start being serious about my romantic endeavors."

"So you're going to start a family with Rosy – the girl you've always looked over your entire life?"

"You're talking like I meant to look over her. I was just distracted when I was younger, you know that."

"Distracted by all the girls throwing themselves at you," I said with an eye roll.

"Why do you seem so upset?"

"Because the same way you're looking out for me, I'm looking out for you. It's just weird hearing that you might start dating someone you've never expressed interest in before. I don't want you to get hurt, and I don't want Rosy to get hurt – she's a nice girl. I just want to make sure you're making the right decision since you're actually serious about this one." Scourge smiled.

"The same way you're being careful, I'm being careful as well." I smiled before I yawned softly. I glanced at the time to see I'd been blabbing on to him for over an hour. "You should get some rest; it's getting late. Promise not to wait too long to call next time?"

"I promise. Tell my mom I'm safe and well."

"I will, though I think you should give her a call. She misses you."

"I will." The two of us bid each other a farewell one last time before his face vanished from my screen. My stomach clenched as I was looked around to see I wasn't home. I missed Scourge, my mom, and the gym kids more than I wanted to admit. Talking to Scourge for the short amount of time eased some of my homesickness, but a part of me still longed to actually be held and lean against him like I used to. My stomach threatened to bubble in envy at the thought of Rosy being in Scourge's arms, but I repressed the feeling. I didn't want to be jealous of her; I didn't want to feel things for Scourge. I just wanted to continue blissfully living my life at school and focusing on the things I wanted. As I curled up into my bed, Sonic's face replaced Scourge's. For once it wasn't Scourge's touch I craved, but Sonic's. I had to admit it was so strange at first, and I felt guilty to want to confide in anyone else but my best friend. However, I was open to the foreign feeling. Scourge was just a stupid crush I always knew was just a thought that could be dismissed with ease whereas Sonic was someone who I could honestly see myself being with. I had to be honest with myself: Scourge and I were just friends, and Sonic was slithering his way into my heart.

The next morning, I routinely met up with Shadow and Silver in the lobby. Silver shot me a smile as I approached them. "Morning sunshine," he greeted me.

"Morning boys," I replied. We walked outside and began to hike through the fall breeze. We made it to our first class within good time and separated to sit with our groups. Rouge and Knuckles were talking when Shadow and I approached them. Rouge was practically draped over Knuckle's legs, her bright eyes filled with infatuation. Rouge smiled at the two of us as we sat down across from them.

"Happy Friday," she said happily. She sat up from Knuckles's legs. The red-head watched as she crawled to sit next to Shadow. She leaned over onto his legs and smiled up at him. "Hi Shadow," she said as her eyes filled with the same infatuation she was looking at Knuckles with before.

"Hi," he mumbled before shooting an uneasy glance at Knuckles. The other boy simply shrugged. Rouge made small conversation with the three of us for a few minutes before Professor Duncan called us to attention.

"Good morning, good morning," the small woman said happily. "Today, we're going to change things up a bit. Over the past few weeks, I've had you guys adjust to fighting the opposite sex – something of which may have been harder or easier for you to master. Now we're going to reverse things back to the same sex which you are no longer completely used to. The rules are the same as before: be gentle, but do not hold back. Now get into spacious positions with the same sex from your group and begin when you're ready." Rouge giggled as she got off of Shadow. She held her hand out to me and pulled me up. I shot Shadow a surprised look in which he shrugged at me. We found ourselves a nice spot before getting into our fighting positions.

Rouge threw the first punch at me which I easily dodged. After fighting Shadow for the past few weeks and having a friendly challenge, I didn't expect much out of Rouge. We were essentially the same size so I assumed we'd be equally matched. I danced around her quick punches and kicks for the first few minutes before I began actually throwing some blows at her. All of them connected, and I knocked her down with a simple kick. She seemed annoyed at my upper hand as she grabbed my legs and threw me down onto the ground. I was momentarily stunned by the pain in my back, giving Rouge enough time to get on top of me. Before she could attempt to grab my wrists, I wrapped my arms around her torso and flipped us over. She wasn't fast enough to get her legs around my waist, but she did manage to trap one of my legs between hers. I gave her a good punch on the cheek to get her to let go of me. I rolled away from her and waited for her to recuperate. She lunged at me, and I wrapped my arms around her neck. Her arm was also wrapped around my own neck, her hand slowly wrapping itself around my neck. I forced her down onto her stomach and threw my leg over her back. I pulled her back up as I hooked my legs around hers. I slammed myself down onto my back as I put her into a tight headlock. She struggled in the hold for a moment before finally tapping out. "You're good," Rouge said as we took a breather. "Like really good." I let out a laugh.

"Thanks," I said. We went for another round in which I actually pinned her down. Rouge seemed impressed by my strength and my good sportsmanship. I helped her up as Professor Duncan dismissed the class. "Have a good weekend," I told her before making my way over to Shadow who was covered in bruises. I hurried over to my friend as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm fine," he said before I could say anything. He licked some blood from his lip and winced as he straightened his composure. I reached out to touch him when I heard Professor Duncan call my name. "Silver and I will wait for you outside," Shadow said before he limped off towards Silver. I walked over to Professor Duncan who was smiling softly at me.

"Hi," I said with a smile.

"Amy Rose, daughter of Leonard Rose," she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well I'll be damned; I thought that was you, but you're just so grown up now and I knew you wouldn't remember me. I fought with your father in the past – we were in the same troop." I smiled.

"You knew my father?"

"Yea, I did. He was one of my best friends. I remember when he and Gabriel used to run around this place like they owned it." I giggled.

"Yea, I've heard about some of their wild adventures."

"I don't want to keep you long; I just wanted to extend a hand to you and let you know that I'm here if you need any help or guidance or anything. Your father was a good friend to me, and I think its only right I look out for you the same way he did for me. You're doing a great job so far, though."

"Thank you, professor. Have a good weekend." She offered me a nod before I hurried out the room to find my friends. For some reason, I wasn't surprised to see Silver was just as badly bruised as Shadow. "Did the boys try to kill each other or something," I asked.

"Maybe," Silver said with a shrug. "Or maybe we could just not hold back a little more than we could before. I know I purposely let my partner kick my ass 'cause I didn't wanna really hit her."

"Aw, aren't you a gentlemen…unlike Shadow here."

"Don't make me throw you into one of these ponds," Shadow said. I giggled as I nudged him softly.

"What did Duncan want," Silver asked as we stopped at one of the ponds for the boys to take a small breather. We all sat down on the bench with me in the middle of the two boys.

"She was a friend of my father's and wanted to extend her hand to me in case I ever needed anything," I replied. "She was being nice."

"Your father attended the Academy too, didn't he?"

"Yea, and apparently he scarred every teacher he had. His best friend, my Uncle G, used to tell me stories all the time about how they'd practically run teachers up a wall. They were…something else." I sighed. "Come on, we've gotta change before our next class." The boys groaned as they reluctantly got up from the bench.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. My classes were still boring, and Sonic was still flirting with me. During history class that day, he doodled on my arm while the teacher lectured about some great battle. "What are you doing tonight," he asked as we started packing up our books.

"Probably just relax and maybe do some studying. I have a few tests next week I've been preparing for," I said with a shrug.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place later. I could order some pizza and we could watch some movies – maybe play some board games if you want." I smiled.

"Sure. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Around seven good?" I nodded.

"That's perfect." He grinned before pecking my cheek.

"See ya then." My face flushed as I watched him gracefully walk off into the crowd. Cream nudged me with her elbow.

"What number date is this," Cream teased as we descended down the auditorium steps. I rolled my eyes at her as we made our way out of the building.

"It's not a date," I said with a shrug. "It's two friends eating pizza and watching movies."

"Tails and I do it…and usually when we do, we end up having awkward moments because we're trying not to make out with each other." I opened my mouth to speak, but she held her hand up. "Do not tell me you and Sonic are different because you are not. You two like each other just as much as Tails and I do." I shook my head.

"Between you and Blaze, I cannot get a break can I?"

"If you have a conversation with one of the boys, then you probably will, but between me and her: no." I shook my head at her.

"Why haven't you and Tails kissed yet anyway?" She shrugged.

"I think we're both just too shy to make the first move. But, he did finally ask me on a date so we're making progress. He's taking me out to dinner tonight somewhere in the city." I raised an eyebrow.

"And when were you going to tell Blaze and me this?"

"After the fact so you guys couldn't tease me. Plus, I like sneaking around with him. It's like our own little thrill game."

"You've never sneaked around with a boy before?"

"No. My dad would always bring suitors around for me, and he made sure there was no one else I could even think of that way around the estate."

"Why did he want to marry you off so badly…if you don't mind my asking?"

"Well, I'm an heiress to a very big company and will inherit a lot of money that I'll never control. My father is kind of a misogynist; he doesn't believe a woman is smart enough to handle a section of his company or to be accountable for a large amount of money – he doesn't think a woman's mind is equal to that of a man's. I'm the only girl in the family, the youngest, and my father doesn't think I can handle anything other than housekeeping, cooking, and being eye candy. Hence why I came here to prove him wrong and to get away from all the guys he kept bringing around. They were all older than me, and they weren't interested in me – they only wanted my father's money and a quaint housewife who would consider herself inferior to him."

"Sounds like slavery," I said with a frown. She nodded.

"Yea, but I managed to get out of there…for now at least." She offered me a smile as we reached the halls. "Have fun with Sonic tonight. I'll give you and Blaze the details on the date as soon as I can."

"Have fun," I said as we parted ways. "Don't do anything Blaze wouldn't do!" Cream laughed as she walked towards her hall. When I reached my room, I was surprised to see Blaze and Silver sitting on the living room floor with their textbooks spread out around them. They looked up at me as I walked in the door.

"Didn't you graduate valedictorian at your high school," Blaze asked as she pointed a pencil at me.

"And if you did, that means you know math so get your pretty ass over here and bless our minds with your knowledge," Silver said. I snorted.

"Seriously," I asked as I set my book bag down on the couch.

"Yes! The two of us are going to fail this math exam next week if you don't help us," Blaze said. "Tails' getting ready for his date with Cream, leaving both of them busy, and only God knows where Shadow disappeared to. You're our only hope." I shook my head at them.

"Alright," I said as I sat down with them. "What do you guys need help with?"

I tutored my two friends for a few hours before I had to head over to Sonic's. I managed to dodge over Blaze's questions as to where I was going and kept my destination a secret. I headed over to the spy hall where Sonic was waiting outside with a few other boys. One of the boys spotted me and nodded their heads in my direction. Sonic turned around and a grin immediately took over his face. "Hey you," he said as he wrapped me into a hug.

"Hi," I replied as I snuggled into his embrace. He left his arm around my shoulders as we turned back to the boys. "Hi," I greeted them.

"Hey there," the green haired boy said. The other boy standing next to him had dyed purple hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He nodded to me before blowing out some smoke.

"I'll see you guys later," Sonic said as he began to lead me inside. The boys muttered goodbyes though their eyes stayed on me. I stepped closer to Sonic as we walked away. "Don't worry," Sonic said as he squeezed my shoulder. "They don't see pretty girls often."

"Those are your friends?" I asked as I turned to look at them. They were still staring at me through the glass. I quickly looked away and pressed closer against Sonic.

"Roommates," he said. "We live in one of the four bedroom apartments." I nodded as we stepped into the elevator. We were quiet as we rode the elevator up to the top floor. Sonic grabbed my hand to lead me down the hall to his apartment. He unlocked the door and led me inside. His apartment was similar to Silver and Shadow's with the exception of the bursts of red and blue around the room. "They're going out tonight so we won't have to worry about them bothering us," Sonic said with a grin.

"Will there be anyone home tonight?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Nah, Vector and Espio are going to a party, and our other roommate Charmy is staying over his girlfriend's place."

"Oh," I said as my stomach tingled uneasily. I followed Sonic to one of the rooms at the end of the hall. He opened the door to reveal a cobalt blue painted room with a black comforter, chestnut wooden dressers and desk, a soft black carpet, a small flat screen television and various posters of athletes and indie bands. I spotted a huge collage on his ceiling with pictures of him and what I supposed were his friends and family, tickets to various events, and even some play bills.

"You planning to stay awhile," Sonic teased as he tugged off his hoodie. I blushed as I glanced at him. I took off my jacket and set it down on the back of his desk chair. "Don't be shy," he said as he walked towards me. "I'm not going to bite." My blush deepened as he stood in front of me. I pressed myself back against the chair to increase the distance between us. He held out his hands to me. Hesitantly, I put my small hands in his big ones. A grin appeared on his lips as he began to lead me out of his room. "Will you feel more comfortable if we hang in the living room for a while?"

"Yea…I'm sorry…" He shook his head.

"Don't apologize; being alone with someone for the first time can be intimidating." I downplayed his comments with a shrug. When we were back in the living room, I immediately let go of his hands and made a beeline for the couch. The uneasy butterflies in my stomach eased at the bigger space and the easy access to the door. While I was mostly sure Sonic was harmless, my thoughts couldn't help but wander into darker thoughts. Being home alone with a boy was different than going out alone with them in a public place or even somewhere outdoors. In this setting, there would be no one to help me and nowhere to run if I needed to. To that day, the only boy I was completely comfortable being alone with was Scourge. He was a boy I was sure would never harm me. "You want something to drink," Sonic called as his footsteps increased our distance.

"Sure," I said as I looked over my shoulder. Sonic's back was to me as he walked into the kitchen.

"We have beer, soda, juice, and water. Pick your poison." He shot me a grin before he opened the refrigerator door.

"A soda is fine," I replied.

"Coke, Sprite or Orange?"

"Sprite." He closed the fridge with a beer and soda can in his hands. He walked over to me and handed me my drink. As if on cue, a knock on the door came with the promise of a large pizza. Sonic set the box on the coffee table before heading back into the kitchen to get plates. When he returned, he sat down next to me and offered a smile. We got ourselves some slices onto our plates before he turned the television on. The eight o' clock news was on, and flashing with a breaking story.

"At this very moment, police are trying to control the frightened citizens of North Philadelphia as a new group of rebels violently spread their views in the streets." I immediately straightened as my old neighborhood flashed in clips on the screen. In the clips, there were cars and houses being set on fire, people fighting each other in the streets with weapons and guns, and even men attacking unarmed women. My heart dropped into my stomach as my own house came into view with broken windows and graffiti plastered on it. "For those of you who are new to the story, these attacks have been going on for the past three nights in a row. In the daytime, the citizens are being forced to somehow recover from what they've lost and prepare for another battle if need be. As of this moment, approximately thirty people have died in these vicious attacks and over a hundred are injured. Head of Police, Captain Arnold Bell, urges all the citizens to find safe shelter and remain as calm as they can while they detain as many rebels as they can."

"Excuse me," I said as I got up from the couch. My body shook with fear as I briefly recalled a similar occurrence happening in the city when I was thirteen. I remembered Uncle G had risked his safety to come over to our house during the widespread violence act and stay with us until police declared the city was stable. Some of the rebels were shooting on our street and putting bullets into our windows. My mother had hid with me in my closet, and held me as I cried. I'd never been so afraid in my life. Before Uncle G had gotten to our house, three of the rebels broke into our house and found us hiding in the closet. They pulled me away from my mother as they taunted us.

"Well if it isn't Leonard's little widow," one of them had said as he held my mother close to him. She was staying calm in their grasp though there were tears falling from her eyes. She had told me before they found us to just stay still if they grabbed me; she said they'd hurt me if I squirmed or disobeyed their orders. "Bet you wish your husband was still alive to protect you now, huh sweetheart?"

"Do whatever you want," she gritted through her teeth. "Take whatever you want – just please don't hurt my daughter. Please don't hurt her."

"Aww," the man holding me said. My breath got stuck in my throat as he gently ran his gun down my chest. "Of course we wouldn't hurt daddy's little princess." He pressed his lips against my cheek, and the strong smell of alcohol burned through my nose. "She's way too precious to be harmed, isn't she boys?"

"Truly a porcelain doll," the third man said. He put his gloved hand on my bare leg and gently began to run it up to my thigh. Tears flowed more steadily down my cheeks as he progressively got closer to my womanhood. "I promise we won't play with her too roughly; we wouldn't want to break her."

"Get your hands off of her," my mother said firmly. "She's just a girl; you guys want a woman – you need something you can be rough with that won't break." The third man smirked at my mother. His hand left my leg and he wandered over to my mother. She held his lusty gaze as he licked his lips.

"You hear that boys," he said as he smiled sadistically. "She thinks she can take us." He chuckled. "You should be praying we don't give you the punishment Leonard got and put a bullet through your fucking skull." I flinched as my mother spat in his face. "You little bitch," the man growled. He didn't have time to touch her before a bullet went through his head. A scream left my lips as blood splattered everywhere. The remaining two men let go of my mother and me and began to shoot into the hallway where the bullet had come from. My mother scrambled over to me and wrapped me in her arms while the men ran off into the hallway. More gunshots echoed through my ears as I sobbed into my mother's chest.

"Shh, sweetie, shh," she whispered into my hair. Within a minute, the gunshots seized and footsteps rushed into my room. My mother quickly put me behind her as the hooded men entered our room with guns in hand.

"Are you two alright," Uncle G's voice rang as he pulled his hood down. Scourge's face followed his, both of their blue topaz eyes wide with adrenaline and fury. Scourge took one look at my moist face and ran to my side. I met him halfway, practically jumping on him. I hid my face in his chest as I continued to sob. He didn't speak as Uncle G assured us that we would be safe now – they were there to protect us. I couldn't really see through my tears, but I knew I heard my mother break down the exact same way she had when we'd gotten news that my father was dead. Scourge didn't let me go to comfort her. Instead, he held me tighter and kissed my head.

I couldn't imagine my mother being attacked like that again. Although I knew she would be safe with Uncle G and Scourge, I still had to call to make sure she was safe. I didn't want her to break down again without me there to help her through the painful visions she experienced afterwards. I was the only one who could snap her back into reality when her mind was so far gone. She needed me to remind her who she was and why she couldn't stay in the midst of whatever depression had taken hold of her. She needed to know she was a mother with a daughter who couldn't live without her.

I locked myself into one of Sonic's bathrooms before dialing my mother's number. I impatiently paced back and forth as I waited for her to pick up. "Amy," she said into the phone after a while.

"Mom, thank god," I sighed into the phone. "Are you okay? You're still with Scourge and Uncle G, right?"

"Yes I'm fine, and yes I am still with the boys." She was silent for a moment. I could hear the sound of breaking glass and shouting in the far background. "I'm guessing you heard about the…the atrocity going on down here."

"I wanted to make sure you were alright after what happened…"

"I'm fine, sweetie. Thanks for checking on me. Would you like to talk to Scourge or Uncle G? They're both right here."

"Good…good." I jumped as I heard a soft knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Amy, you alright," Sonic asked.

"Give me one second," I replied before turning my attention back to my phone.

"I'm safe, Amy; we're all safe." I smiled as tears brimmed my eyes. "I never thought I'd say this but: I'm really happy you're not here right now. This is…this is scary." Her voice cracked a little. "But you're safe…and I'm safe."

"…and Daddy," I asked cautiously.

"He's protecting both of us right now; he's wearing that stupid army suit with that obnoxious hat and he's standing guard over us." She let out a soft sigh. "Like a guardian angel." A lone tear fell from my eye as I pictured the image of my father in his nice suit with all of his colorful pins guarding my mother and me from above. "I miss the both of you so much," my mother whispered.

"We miss you too, mom…we miss you too." I wiped away my tear and closed my eyes before more could fall. "I have to go…I'm with a friend, and I just wanted to check on you."

"Okay…okay. Could you…could you tell your father I said I loved him? He promised that he would be with you while you're there…at school."

"I'll tell him. I love you, mom. Tell Uncle G and Scourge that I love them too."

"I will. Bye, bye sweetie."

"Bye mom." I let out a deep sigh as I hung up the phone. The fear in my chest replaced itself with sadness as I was reminded where I was. More tears formed in my eyes, but I blinked them back. I couldn't cry in front of Sonic – not yet anyway. I was beginning to like him too much to scare him away with my childhood trauma. It wasn't as if he could understand anyway.

Sonic tilted his head at me as I opened the bathroom door. "You alright," he asked. I nodded though the tears continued to burn in my eyes. "You wanna talk about it?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine," I lied as a tear escaped from my eye. Sonic quickly caught the tear with his thumb, cupping my cheek in his hand. His emerald green eyes were soft as a crease formed between his eyebrows. I looked down as more tears fell down my cheeks. I moved his hand away and covered my face with my hands. "I'm sorry," I said as my voice cracked.

"Don't apologize. Come here." He pulled me into a tight embrace as I quietly began to cry. Images of the night of our attack mixed with the words of the foreign man in the army uniform buzzed through my mind. The lump of my chest grew heavier as my useless attempts to get my mother out of bed the first few weeks after my father's funeral added into the mix. I questioned what I was even doing at the Academy. Following in my father's footsteps to do what? To die? To leave my mother by herself? The lump crashed down onto my windpipe as the words my mother said when she found out about my admittance to the Academy blasted through my ears. _I'm not losing you. I am not going to let them take you away. I_ cannot _lose you._ Dammit, what had I done?

Sonic gently led me into his room and sat me down on his bed. He briefly left me for a moment to retrieve my soda from the other room. I smiled at him through my tears before taking a sip. He sat down next to me and waited patiently for my tears to stop flowing. He wiped away the few that he could catch, his touch sending tingles across my skin. I tapped my nails on the soda can as I finally spoke.

"I live in North Philadelphia…where the attacks are going on right now. I wanted to call my mom to make sure she was safe. She's staying with family friends anyway, but I just had to be sure," I said.

"And is she…safe," Sonic asked cautiously. I nodded. "Then why are you crying?" I shook my head.

"It's nothing." I set the soda can on his nightstand.

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." I glanced at him, but I kept my mouth shut. He sighed as he put his hand under my chin and guided my face to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong, Amy. I just want to help. Will you let me help?"

"Why," I asked. My doubts about him came to the surface as my negative feelings tightened their hold on me. "Why do you keep trying to be here for me? You probably have so many other girls vying for your attention – prettier, classier, richer girls. You're the First Son, and I'm just another girl whose father died fighting for this country. I'm nothing special while you're…you're perfect."

"I think you're special," Sonic said affirmatively but softly. He gently squeezed my chin between his thumb and index finger. "I like you, Amy, and I want to know you. I've told you before and I will continue to tell you until you believe it: under the title, I am just another guy – 'as cliché as that sounds.'" I almost smiled at him. "Let me in, Amy. I'm not going to hurt you." I sighed as I looked down. I took his hand off of my chin and cradled it between both of mine.

"My father died when I was eight years old," I started. "He was a soldier – a lieutenant in the army. The last time I saw him, he was leaving in the middle of the night dressed in his army gear." I put Sonic's hand on my small medallion. "He gave me this before he left…and I never saw him again." Sonic's hand curled around mine as I lowered it down onto my lap. "My mother is a schizophrenic; she hears and sees things that aren't really there. What she experiences in her brain affects her moods and her parenting abilities. When my father died, her brain didn't know how to process it. She'd been in love with him since they were kids; he'd always been there for her and suddenly…suddenly he wasn't. She laid in bed for weeks. She wouldn't eat, she wouldn't sleep…she'd just lay there and tell me to go away whenever I tried to get her up or even just talk to her. I had to take care of myself for those couple of weeks before she got up and decided my father wasn't dead. In her mind, he was alive and she wanted me to believe he was alive too. Her doctor told me to snap her out of it when she got in too deep, and when I did sometimes she'd slap me. She'd yell at me to never tell her he was dead – to never disrespect my father in that manner." I shook my head. "My father's best friend taught me how to take my sadness and frustration out through professional fighting techniques. I grew up fighting boys in the gym his mentor once owned. He didn't try to replace my father, and he respected his role as a fictive uncle to me. My best friend is five years older than me; he's my uncle's son and we're really close…maybe too close sometimes. My dream has always been to become a soldier like my father…to follow in his footsteps, but lately I'm not so sure if it's really what I'm supposed to do." I shrugged as I looked back up at him. "That's me: I'm the girl who's literally been fighting all her life – against everything that comes in her way."

"Sounds like you're a lot more than just some girl from Philly," Sonic said as he cracked a soft smile. "You're crying because you're afraid…of the people who's always been there for you disappearing the same way your father did?"

"And me disappearing on them…especially on my mom. She wouldn't be able to handle the pain if anything ever happened to me." I nudged him. "I told you my story – now tell me yours." He sighed deeply as his eyes lost their sparkle.

"I'm afraid it's not as perfect as you may think." He gave me a smile. "Will you eat something while I talk? I don't want you passing out or anything on me." A smile crept up my lips.

"Okay," I murmured. He left me for a moment as he grabbed our plates of pizza from the living room and brought it back to his room. I began to nibble on my slice as he started talking.

"Well, I was born in the White House – literally. My mother did some in-home water birthing technique because she has this fear of hospitals that I still do not understand to this day. My father wasn't there when she gave birth, and my mother handed me off to a nanny the minute after she got pictures with me in her arms." He frowned. "I wasn't able to go to a normal school. My father made me go to a private school where all the kids had government officials as parents and felt as if they were privileged to whatever they wanted. You'd think being the President's son that I'd be the most popular kid in school. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. All the boys hated me because I wasn't anything like them. The boys only played video games, read books above their grade level and were afraid to even step into a spot of mud. I, on the other hand, was addicted to being outdoors, asking questions on a basic level to get a better understanding of where we were in the lessons instead of where we were going, and my uniform was never clean since I was always falling out of trees." I smiled. "They bullied the living hell out of me. One of the times I broke my leg was because one of the little assholes had hit me in it with a metal baseball bat. My father never cared enough to ask about the bruises or the fights my teachers told him I'd been in. He hardly ever cared about how I looked or behaved unless it pertained to speeches and public parties. My mother tried to handle the situation by talking to the kids' mothers, but I'm not sure if the conversation ever happened. She cares too much about her social status among the government women to risk that. So, I learned how to defend myself by fighting almost every day. On the weekends since my parents were always too busy to spend time with me and I didn't have any friends to play with, I made a game of disappearing from my secret service men and sending them on a wild goose chase to get me. My parent's never yelled at me for it, and the secret service men had to tolerate me so I continued to do it not for attention but because it was the only source of fun I had. When I got older, my mom set me up on dates with young actresses and singers and models and all these really pretty girls who couldn't care less about me. Most of them just wanted the publicity, but some cared for me. None of them ever really stuck because even if they did really like me, we both knew the whole thing started as a way to gain popularity." He shrugged. "I came here to try to experience normal life for a change; I wanted to make friends and date a girl who could love me for me. After being brutally bullied and having parents who couldn't care less, I thought I deserved at least once chance at happiness."

"I'm sorry," I said as I slowly slid my hand onto his. "You didn't deserve to be bullied or used like that." We were silent for a moment as I squeezed his hand. "Did you ever consider…hurting yourself after all that? I know bullying, especially physical bullying, can be a lot to handle psychologically." Sonic flipped over his arm in my hand. I hadn't noticed the faint scar running up from his wrist down to the middle of his forearm. I cautiously traced the scar.

"My seventeenth birthday; I got drunk and attempted suicide," he murmured. "I had alcohol poisoning and lost _a lot_ of blood. When I woke up, my doctor told me it was a miracle I was still alive. The next day, my parents sent me to spend a summer in a mental institution. I only got to come home when they were throwing a party or when I had to be present for a speech. My mom visited me a few times, but my father never did. He called me a coward for trying to take the easy way out as if he didn't know his lack of affection wasn't one of the factors towards my dark emotions. My mother acknowledged her mistakes, and she's working on our relationship. My dad talks to me even less now, though."

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

"It's alright." He smiled. "It's his loss, not mine, right?" I returned a smile small as his hand captured mine again. I looked down at our intertwined hands. "I'm not perfect," he murmured. "I like you because you're the type of person who doesn't care for perfect." I looked up into his sparkling viridescent eyes. A grin played on his lips. "I could tell from when we met after I told you who I was and your demeanor didn't change one bit. You didn't care who I was or what I stood for; to you, I was just some creepy guy trying to make moves on you." I rolled my eyes as I laughed. He chuckled as his other hand cupped my cheek. My face flashed red as his thumb gently caressed my cheek. I slowly froze as he moved closer to me. His eyes were hesitant as he leaned down towards me. Butterflies awakened in my stomach as my heart began to beat rapidly. My eyes fluttered closed before Sonic closed the small gap between our lips.

His lips were lighter than a feather on mine, the kiss soft and sweet. My heart spun in circles at the simplicity of his kisses. The boys I'd been with in the past were so quick to instill the kiss with passion and tongue. Sonic, however, took his time with me. He continually pecked light kisses at my lips that would linger for moments before beginning to truly mold my lips with his. My head began to spin in synchronization with my heart as Sonic's hands lowered to my hips and he gently lay me down on his bed. While the warning bells in my head began to go off, I had to admit that I enjoyed the sensation of his tongue teasing my lips open. A soft moan escaped my lips as our tongues danced together. I tangled my hands into his hair, the soft tendrils slipping around my fingers. For the first time in my life, the boy I was with stopped kissing me first. Sonic pecked my lips once before pulling away. He grinned down at me as light blush rushed to his cheeks.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I just…I've been waiting to do that for a while now." I smiled.

"I wasn't complaining," I replied.

"So, do you wanna go on a date…with me? I promise it'll be better than pizza and sad life stories." I giggled. I gently caressed his cheek as I nodded.

"A date would be nice." He pecked my lips again before he got off of me. He ran a lazy hand through his hair as he grinned down at me. I smiled back before I sat up and crossed my legs under me. "So, wanna watch a movie now," I asked.

"Yea." We smiled widely at each other as we intertwined our hands and headed back out to the living room.

Sonic and I spent the rest of our time together watching movies and giving each other shy kisses on the couch. He let me stay until around midnight when I was beginning to fall asleep in his arms. He walked me back to my hall, and kissed me softly at the door. He grinned at me as I'd stumbled happily into the building. Our apartment was quiet when I got up there so I assumed Blaze was either asleep or hanging out elsewhere. I flew into my bed and happily reminisced Sonic's sweet kisses as I slowly went to sleep.

 **I just wanna put my input that the whole love choice of this story is kind of free game between the three boys (ya'll know who they are) and I'm still toying with the ending so I'm not really sure who Amy's gonna end up with when everything's all over. But enjoy the Sonamy fluff while it lasts! :P Also, have ya'll seen Shameless (the US version) because *screams in excitement*.**

 **Review if ya'll want...**


	6. Chapter 6

**First: I am sorry for not updating in forever and giving you this short chapter after so long. Over winter break, I caught a case of writer's block and these first few weeks of this semester haven't left me with a lot of time to write. I'm gonna try to get better for y'all though!**

 **Second: Have y'all been over to PPG section of Fanfiction because I swear I haven't had so much feels over that show and the RRB since I was younger.**

 **Third: If any of y'all are interested, I will be putting up a story I wrote about two years ago (damn, how time flies) on my Wattpad that is not published on here because it's a BoyXBoy story and I made it a Sonourge and immediately took it down after not even an hour of it being up. It's forty chapters long and one of the few works I'm actually proud of. My username is Cee_Love (two underscores and Ciera L. under the profile name) if interested. Leave a nice word if you visit.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6**

"Good morning," I greeted Blaze as I walked into the kitchen the next morning. She was sitting at our small kitchen table with a textbook and a cup of coffee laid out in front of her.

"Morning," she said as she glanced up at me. "There's some French toast sticks in the microwave if you're hungry."

"Thanks. What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?" I made myself a cup of coffee and put some of the still warm French toast sticks onto a plate. I sat down across from Blaze at our small table.

"Studying math," she said with an eye roll. "I think I just need to accept that I'm probably not gonna do better than a C in that class and move on with my life." I shook my head at her. "You gonna tell me where you went last night?" I blushed as I took a sip of my coffee. Blaze smirked. "You were hanging out with a certain blue-haired, green eyed boy weren't you?"

"Maybe," I said as my blush deepened. "He invited me to his place to hang out."

"How'd it go?"

"Good…very good." She kicked me from under the table.

"Details; I need details." I giggled.

"We didn't do much really. We talked at first about ourselves and the things we've been through. Then he kissed me – and we watched the Christian Bale Batman movies."

"Whoa, whoa, he kissed you?" Blaze raised an eyebrow as her grin grew. I blushed as the memory of his lips against mine flashed through my mind.

"Yea," I murmured. I looked down as I took notice of the raging butterflies in my stomach. Dammit, what was wrong with me? Why was I falling so fast for this kid? He just a guy…a charming, funny, and unnaturally nice guy. My butterflies turned bitter as Scourge's harsh words buzzed in my ears. Was Sonic moving too fast? Or was I letting him in too quickly? I wasn't even putting up a guard for him to break down. I was just allowing him to come in and learn whatever he wanted. Why? Why wasn't I doing anything to keep him at a distance until I had some idea of what his motives were? Why wasn't I struggling to find out what his true intentions were? "Blaze, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you think I'm falling a little too fast for Sonic? Do you think he's being too forward or moving too fast or…?"

"No," she said with a shrug. "You guys have been hanging out for a month knowing the two of you like each other. Sonic actually seems to be taking things at a slower pace than other boys."

"So, it's normal for me to feel this way…to fantasize about fancy dates and exotic trips with him by my side?" Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not usually fantasize about the boys you like?"

"Not in the past. Usually, they'd chase after me for fun, date me for a short period of time, and dump me or cheat on me. I guess I always assumed they were going to leave me in the dust so I never let myself really feel anything for them. With Sonic, I feel a lot of things. He's nice, sincere, funny, and beautiful…he's so beautiful."

"You're overthinking about the whole fantasizing thing. From what you say, Sonic seems like one of the good guys and it's very easy to fall for those types. Just go with the flow, _chica._ Don't overthink yourself into a dark place. Okay?" I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Will you also just still be careful? Sometimes the seemingly nice guys aren't so nice, and you're too good to get hurt." She offered me a smile before looking down at her book. I tilted my head at her as she began to chew on her bottom lip. She didn't give me time to speak before she looked up again. "I didn't have great experiences with boys, as you can probably tell. My father was an abusive drunk, my brothers could care less about anyone but themselves, and every boy I ever got involved with hurt me very badly. I like boys – I love boys, but they're intimidating when you've seen how horrible they can be."

"I'm sorry," I murmured as I reached out across the table to squeeze her hand.

"It's okay," she said as returned the squeeze. A smile reappeared on her face as she changed the subject. "Is it alright if Silver and Shadow come over to study? Silver and I got nowhere after you left last night. Silver said Shadow got pretty good grades on the homework so hopefully he'll be able to tutor us. If you're not busy, can you help us too? We seriously need all the help we can get."

"Sure." I raised an eyebrow. "What did you and Silver do if you guys didn't get any studying done?" Blaze's cheeks darkened as she looked away.

"We talked…a lot." Her gaze met mine as she shrugged. "Then he annoyed me until I kicked him out – nothing out of the ordinary." She held up her hands before I could reply. "I know he has a crush on me, but I really don't want a relationship right now – especially with him." I wanted to press her on the subject, but from the newfound darkness in her eyes I knew she wouldn't want to talk about it.

We spent the rest of the morning going over some of the mathematical concepts I, alone, could explain to her. When the boys came over, we all switched gears to the things all of us could use some brushing up on. We sat around our living room in our pajamas with our textbooks and notebooks scattered around the floor. The four of us complained and mused over the difficulty of math for a few hours before Silver suggested we get some food. We dispersed briefly to change into attire we could go outside in. I settled on a pair of baggy sweatpants that cinched at my waist, a fitted tank top, and a light hoodie. My friends dressed in sweats as well. We all walked out into the early fall air with our hoodies pulled over our heads and our hands stuffed into our pockets. The four of us ventured out to one of the small pizza parlors on campus. Silver and Shadow brought us a pizza and some liquor before we headed back to our apartment. The night was peaceful as we watched some reality television and drank until we were all a little tipsy.

"I don't believe that," Blaze said as she leaned against me. We had long forgotten about the television at this point and had begun telling childhood stories in our drunken state. Silver had just told us a story about the time his family kicked him out the house for a month for growing weed in his room when he was thirteen. He claimed he had to sell his cannabis in order to rent out a room until his parents let him move back in. "You're saying your rich, snobby parents didn't bother searching for you for an entire month?"

"Yes," Silver said as he took another shot of whiskey. "Listen, I could die and my parents wouldn't bat an eye."

"At least your parents would notice," Blaze said sadly. She turned her attention to our dark haired friend. "Shadow, your turn to tell us a story."

"I don't have a story to tell," Shadow said as his ruby eyes avoided eye contact from any of us.

"Sure you do. Everyone has their own story to tell whether it be good or bad. Tell us a bad one that you laugh about now like we did." Shadow shrugged as he opened and closed his mouth. He looked to me for a moment before turning his attention to Blaze.

"Don't really have one." Blaze groaned.

"Ugh, we are going to have to do something about that. Next weekend, we're getting you to do something stupid and then you'll have something to laugh about." Shadow laughed, shaking his head. Blaze looked to me and poked me in the side. "Your turn, girly."

"This wasn't necessarily bad for me, but one time I beat up my ex in front of our entire gym because he cheated on me with some cheerleader. He didn't know I knew about his little affair until after I practically broke his face." Blaze grinned as I took a sip of my drink.

"You're a force to be reckoned with, you know that?" She said. I smiled sweetly at her.

"It's your turn now, Blaze," Silver told her. Blaze threw her head back and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know which story to tell. I've done so many stupid things in my eighteen years of life," she said. "But if I had to choose, I would tell you all about the time I somehow was hired to be a stripper for one night – and one night only. My friend and I had gone out drinking one night, and somehow we ended up in a strip club. We were so wasted that when my friend dared me to go on stage and dance: I actually did. I made a good couple bucks off of that night too. The other strippers literally kept taking me into the back and had me go out in different outfits. They thought it was hilarious." We all chuckled at her and shook our heads. "After that night, the manager gave me a job as a server because he liked my attitude."

"At least you got a job out of it," I told her.

"That is true. Sometimes bad decisions can lead you into successful times."

"The key word being sometimes," Silver said. Blaze nodded.

"True." Blaze yawned as she stretched out her arms and put her head down on my shoulder. "It's getting late," she said as she looked to the digital clock under our TV. I glanced at the clock to see it was close to two o' clock in the morning. None of us had realized we'd been hanging out for so long.

"We'll get going," Silver said as he got up. Shadow followed his lead. "See you two on Monday?"

"Yup," we replied in unison.

"Alright. Sleep tight." We bid the boys a goodbye before they left our apartment. Blaze and I drowsily got up from our spots on the couch and stumbled into our bedrooms. I changed into my pajamas before I heard a soft knocking at my door. I gave permission for the person to come in, and Blaze appeared in my doorway.

"You okay," I asked her as she walked in and closed the door behind her. She nodded.

"Can I sleep in here tonight? Drunk me is not having good mental thoughts right now." I nodded. Blaze crawled into my bed, and I lay down beside her after turning out my light.

"Are you okay," I asked her in the darkness. I felt around the covers to grab her hand.

"Yea. Sometimes when I drink too much, I think about things I don't want to think about." I stayed silent as I waited for her to elaborate. "My mother left when I was five. My father was an abusive alcoholic who she couldn't stand to be around anymore. She left me and my older brothers behind and didn't look back." She sighed. "My father took his anger out on us; he beat on us and he…sometimes he'd touch me." I squeezed her hand. "I started to run away when I was twelve…when my father's sexual abuse got worse. I lived on and off the streets for years. I sold my body for money and food; I learned to fight to keep the crazies off of me; I fell in love with people who hurt me worse than my own father did. One of my brothers became a pimp, and he wanted me to work for him. I refused and he beat me halfway to death. After that, I stopped going home…I made a living on my own. I finished high school and came here." I felt her shrug. "Nights like this…with friends like you and Shadow and Silver makes me happy I never gave up, but it makes me sad because I remember everything I've endured." I rolled onto my side and enveloped her into a hug. Her slender arms wrapped tightly around me as I felt her hot tears on my shoulder. I held her as we both slowly fell asleep.

The next day, Blaze and I spent the entire day studying in our pajamas and watching television during our breaks. We didn't talk about what she'd told me the night before. Instead, we continued on as if I hadn't learned a vital piece of information about her. Blaze had endured a lot in her short lifetime, and I respected her for that. She knew I wouldn't share her information with anyone. We were becoming good friends; it was time we began to trust each other with our secrets and demons. Sometime during the day, Cream came over to gush about her date with Tails. She gave us a detailed run down of their romantic dinner date and their simple exploration of the city. Blaze and I could only smile at her friend as her face flushed a deep red as she even told us about her anticipated kiss with Tails. He'd even spent the night with her in her apartment though she claimed they only slept. Blaze had rolled her eyes at her while I giggled at her quick excuses as to why they hadn't slept together.

"There's no rush," I told her. "Taking things slow is good."

"Says the one who's already making out with the First Son of the United States," Blaze said. Cream's jaw dropped as she looked to me.

"He kissed you," she exclaimed. My cheeks lightly flushed.

"Yea," I murmured. "We kissed Friday night."

"And when's the date?"

"I don't know," I said as I smiled. "We haven't gotten around to planning all of that yet. We just agreed that we were interested in going on a date."

"Just know that we will want a full length report like the one Cream gave us," Blaze said. I rolled my eyes at her.

Cream helped the two of us study for the remainder of the night before we finally threw the towel in and went to bed. The next morning, I went through my usual class routine and easily eased my way through our math test. In history class, Sonic continually wrote me love notes to make me smile. To my surprise, he walked with Cream and I back to the dorms. The two of them made light conversation while I listened contently. After Cream had gone off to her dorm and we'd arrived in front of mine, Sonic pecked a soft kiss on my lips. I blushed under his soft kiss before leaning up on my toes to kiss him again. I was still blushing as I walked up to my room.

To my surprise, Shadow was sitting outside of our door with a book in his hands. "Hey," I told him as he looked up at me. "You okay?"

"Yea. They're doing safety checks in our hallway, and they kick us out the room for it. Mind if I stay here for an hour or so?"

"Sure." I unlocked the door and walked in with Shadow behind me. I fixed the two of us some drinks before sitting next to him on the couch. His ruby eyes explored the room aimlessly as a silence formed between us. I took a sip of my sweet tea before speaking. "What did you think of the math test?"

"I didn't think it was too bad," he replied. "I'm sure Silver and Blaze thought it was the equivalent of death." I laughed.

"Probably." I curled my legs under me as I stared at Shadow. His ruby eyes were guarded as he stared back at me, his eyebrow raising lazily.

"What," he asked.

"Nothing; I'm just realizing I know practically nothing about you despite the fact we've been friends for a little while now."

"There isn't much to know," he said with a shrug. My eyes fell down to his arms where his faint scars decorated his skin between his tattoos. "I fought a lot," Shadow said before I could ask. "We've all fought a lot; it's nothing special at this point."

"The reason behind you fought is special." Shadow held my gaze for a moment before he looked away. I sighed as I scooted closer to him. "You don't have to tell me now, but you should know that you can tell me eventually. We're friends, remember?"

"Sure," he murmured. "Friends." The word still sounded foreign on his lips. I wondered if he'd ever had an actual friend before he'd come here. Were we the first people he'd ever called friends? My heart sank as I pictured a younger Shadow being lonely or abandoned somewhere without anyone to trust or a hand to hold. I hoped his story wasn't as sad as I was imagining it to be. Then I wasn't sure if I could restrain myself from giving him a hug whenever he was around me.

The two of us decided to watch television as we waited for Shadow's room to be clear. Or at least, I decided to watch TV. Shadow sat on the couch and read his book quietly. I would glance at him from time to time to see his eyes slowly lose their shield. The hardness from his face fell again, and I was graced with the boyish look I'd seen the morning when I'd woken up in his room. His eyes were warm and curious as they eagerly explored the words on the page before him. At one point, I was staring at him and he looked up at me. Our eyes locked for a quick moment, and for once his eyes weren't the ruby color I was used to. They were a bright auburn with specks of dark bronze in them. I almost smiled at him before he looked back down and hid his eyes in his book. The shield returned in his eyes as they darkened. I frowned, but looked away. One day Shadow would tell me his story, and one day I might care for him more because of it. Until that day, I was perfectly content with being held at a distance. Shadow was my friend, and I would never give up on my friends.

 **Leave good thoughts - I could use them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you guys start reading, I want to advertise this awesome story I've been reading. It's a Powerpuff Girl story (yes I'm a 19 year old who reads powerpuff girl fanfiction, fight me) called Lycan by Mrs. RoseGold; it's a love story with werewolves and it is AMAZING. The chapters are really long (no they're seriously long) and the story line is so detailed and so good. I am in love with it and I just wanted to share so her story gets the recognition it deserves. Enjoy the chap!**

 **Chapter 7**

On Wednesday morning, I found myself pinned under Shadow with my arms pulled up behind my back. I wriggled around in protest, but his grip was strong. "What happened to you putting me on my ass," he teased as he tightened his hold on me. We were in our morning combat class having a somewhat free period since Professor Duncan was too sick to really move. She'd told us to go back to our original partners and screw around until it was time to leave. She was sitting in the corner of the room at a small desk, her eyes observing the wrestling couples from a distance. Thanks to her quasi absence, Shadow and I had decided to smack talk each other the entire time we were fighting. For once, Shadow was in an amicable mood and I wanted to take advantage. I'd never really seen him have as much fun as we were having that morning. He was always so tense and guarded. As we wrestled and teased each other, he slowly became more playful and open – as if he were in his element for once.

I freed one of my arms and elbowed him right in his ribs. He swore at the blow before he pushed my face down into the mat. I managed to roll onto my back and punch him in the jaw. "You hit like a girl," Shadow told me as he smirked down at me. I glared at him as he took hold of my wrists and pinned me firmly to the ground. His ruby eyes examined my flushed face and quick breaths slowly. I didn't have time to even feel the butterflies in my stomach before he got off of me. A part of me was thankful for the absence of his closeness. I was making progress with Shadow, and I didn't want to ruin our budding friendship because of unwanted emotions getting involved.

Shadow held his hand out to me as Professor Duncan yelled out our dismissal. I took his hand, and he pulled me to my feet. He wasn't on his for long before I wrapped my leg around his long one and tripped him. I laughed at the glare he gave me from his spot on the floor. "You asked for it," I told him with a shrug. He growled and lunged for my legs. I giggled as I dodged his attack. I ran towards Silver with Shadow hot on my heels. Silver smirked at the two of us as I ran in circles around him to avoid Shadow's revenge. I let out a laugh as Shadow caught me around my waist from behind and picked me up. A soft chuckle boomed in his voice as he spun me around playfully. I was still giggling as he gently slammed me down on the mat.

"Lightweight," he muttered as he stared down at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. His lips tugged at the sides, but he didn't smile. Instead he shook his head at me and turned his attention to the doorway. I turned my head to see a man dressed in the usual army uniform walking into the room. His eyes glanced over the remaining students that were still there as he made his way over to Professor Duncan. She raised her eyebrows at him. All of the students quieted down to attempt to hear the conversation between the two. Professor Duncan's eyebrows crinkled together as they flicked to my form on the floor. She nodded her head to me before motioning for me to come over. "Everything alright,"Shadow asked as he helped me up.

"I hope so," I told him. "You guys can go ahead. I'll catch up later." My friends exchanged a hesitant glance, but slowly began to move towards the door. I walked towards my professor and the strange man with my arms clasped in front of me.

"Headmaster Laurens requested your presence in his office," Professor Duncan told me. "You haven't done anything stupid, have you?" My lips threatened to pull into a smile.

"I don't think so." Professor Duncan nodded.

"Alright, then I'll try not to worry." She looked to the man. "She's all yours." The man walked with me to retrieve my sneakers, and escorted me out into the chilly air. He didn't speak as we walked across campus to the Headmaster's office building. The silence worried me. I hadn't been doing anything blatantly wrong, I thought. I hadn't been doing anything at all really. My days had been pretty routine since I'd gotten there. Unless there were some secret rules about being associated with Sonic. Probably the whole confidentiality bit about if he spills any government secrets, I can't tell a soul. However, I didn't think I would have to worry about Sonic giving me any information. I wasn't interested in his political ties. I was interested in him as a person.

Headmaster Laurens was sitting at his desk with his eyes on his laptop when I appeared in the doorway. I bit down on my lips to suppress the smile threatening to appear on my face at the memory of the pictures my father had shown me. The man looked up at me with his grey eyes, and he smiled. He gracefully stood up from his seat and strode towards me. "Ms. Rose," he said as he offered his hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." I tried to shake his hand, but he took my hand in his and kissed my knuckles. He turned his gaze to the man who'd escorted me and gave a soft nod of dismissal. The man understood the silent message and left without a word.

"May I ask why you wanted to see me," I asked the headmaster as I took my hand out of his grasp. The headmaster was silent for a moment as his eyes examined my facial features. A smile slowly came on his face as he took a few steps back to lean against his desk.

"I simply wanted to see if the rumor was true. At first, I didn't believe Leonard's daughter would want to attend such an establishment." I raised an eyebrow.

"And why is that?"

"Not to sound rude or inconsiderate, but I didn't think any child would want to fight after their father had been killed in battle."

"My father died fighting for his country; he wouldn't have wanted to face death any other way." The headmaster grinned.

"Your father was a bit of the patriot, wasn't he?" He shook his head. "What brings you here if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm following in my father's footsteps," I said simply. "I want to be as good of a soldier as he was."

"That's a big dream to aspire to. Your father was the valedictorian of our graduating class here. He probably would've been headmaster if he hadn't passed…" The headmaster tapped his fingers on the desk as he looked down at the floor carelessly. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine. You knew her as well?"

"Sure; we all knew about Ms. Brooke Taylors. Your father never shut up about her, and when she visited campus: he disappeared to spend all his time with her. He was head over heels in love with her." He looked up at me as a dim smile came upon his face. "I was a friend of your father's when he attended the academy. The last time I saw you in person was at your father's funeral; you were just a tiny tot back then. I wouldn't think you'd remember me considering we'd never been formally introduced. You were always playing or hiding behind your parents' legs when I'd see you."

"I've seen your face in photos," I said as I nodded. "You were the one with the sharpie pictures on his forehead." The headmaster's dim smile lit up as he chuckled. His soft expression only lasted for a moment before his face hardened.

"Ms. Rose, I also brought you in here to set a few…guidelines for you." I raised an eyebrow. "It's nothing personal; it's for your own safety. I'm not sure how much you know about how your father died – or why, so we can start there before I continue."

"I never asked how or why," I replied as a weight fell on my chest. "There was never a good time to ask those questions."

"I see," the headmaster said with a nod. He motioned with his hand to the seat across from his desk. "Sit. We have a few things to talk about." I obediently sat in the chair while the headmaster settled himself behind his desk. I folded my hands in my lap as the headmaster pulled out a folder from one of his desk drawers. "Are you interested in knowing how your father was killed?"

"Yes…and no," I admitted. "I would like to know what happened, but I'm not quite sure I can handle the details."

"We can keep it general then." I offered him a soft smile before diverting my eyes to a random spot on his desk. "Your father went AWOL a couple weeks after his last mission. No one could get a hold of him from our military units. We wanted to ask your mother to call, but we didn't want to worry her or you. He wasn't missing for long before he contacted us from a prepaid phone. He'd told us he had some information on some of the more radical rebellion groups that were forming on the East Coast. However, during the phone call, we heard him being found and killed." I glanced up at the headmaster through my own watery eyes to see a pained look on his face as well. "We eventually tracked where the call had come from, and we retrieved your father's body. You know more than I do what happened after we informed your mother." The weight on my chest grew heavier as the dark memories briefly flashed in my mind. "I am telling you this because I want you to be very careful on campus and in your future career. Your father was a big deal in our world, and they took it as a big accomplishment when they killed him. I don't want anything to happen to you or the people close to you should one of the enemy find out who you are. While it's been years since your father's death, some of the radicals have made it clear that they haven't forgotten what they did to him." _You should be praying we don't give you the punishment Leonard got and put a bullet through your fucking skull._ The words from that terrible night buzzed in my head. A shiver ran up my spine at the thought of my mother and I facing violent repercussions in the radicals' violent quest to take the country down.

"We know there are some rebels on this campus," the headmaster continued. "There have been for years, and there will continue to be until we put a stop to this war for good. Unfortunately, they're very hard to weave out. They're normal people, like you and I, but with very different motives for their presence here. They don't usually show their true colors until they have their target exactly where they want them. So I'm asking you, as both your headmaster and a family friend, to be extremely careful in choosing who you put your trust in. I understand college is a great time for making friends and creating new memories, but you have to be very cautious in your selection of who you associate yourself with. If not for your own safety, then for your mother's sanity. I know she had a rough time when your father died, and I can't imagine how you must've felt during her grieving process. Please be mindful that if something were to happen to you, she'd probably lose it completely." I flinched as I felt one of the headmaster's thumbs wipe away one of the tears that had fallen from my eye. I looked up into his warm grey eyes. He was offering me a small smile. "I have faith you'll make good decisions, but I just needed to emphasize how cautious you have to be." I nodded. "My door is always open if you have any concerns or suspicions about your peers. Don't be afraid to come to me, okay? Leonard was a good friend to me, and it's only right for me to be the same for him and watch over you while you're here."

"Thank you," I said as I smiled. "I appreciate it." I wiped away my tears as I glanced at the clock. "I have another class I have to get to." I stood up. "Thank you for talking with me."

"Of course. I hope to talk to you again soon." I offered him another smile before walking to the door. As I put my hand on the handle, he yelled to me by my first name. I turned around to look at him to see his mouth was now in a tight line. "Watch yourself around those boys of yours; sometimes the ones you'd least expect are the most deadly." I nodded before hurrying out the door and starting to break into a run to my next class.

My conversation with the headmaster didn't fade away from my head for the rest of the day. I'd find myself zoning out in class to ponder over the real meaning behind his words and the reason why he even chose to extend the warning out to me in the first place. Sure, he was friends with my father, but how well did they know each other? My father's close friends came to visit all the time when he was still alive, but I rarely remembered seeing the grey eyed man among the groups. I did recall seeing him at the funeral, and maybe a few select times around the house when the rest of my father's friends were over, but he didn't strike me as being as close to my father as the others were. Then again, he was always the one getting pranked on so that might've had an impact.

A pencil poked me back into the present. I refocused my eyes on our teacher lecturing about some battle in the 1900s before looking in the direction where the poke had come from. Sonic was staring at me with a tight frown. He pushed a sheet of paper towards me. I looked down to see he had written a small message on it.

 _Are you alright?_ The message was written in his perfect cursive handwriting. I nodded and offered him a smile. I told him I wasn't feeling too good in my written response back. He rolled his eyes at my answer before scribbling a longer sentence. _You don't have to lie to me. If you don't want to tell me right now, we can talk after class. You wanna do that?_ I stared at his answer for a moment before looking up into his blue eyes and nodding. He seemed satisfied with my silent answer as he turned his attention back to the lesson going on.

Once the class was finally over, Cream quickly bid us a goodbye. She had mentioned earlier in the day that she had signed up to be a tutor, and was having her first tutoring session that day. I wished her luck as she scooted past Sonic and I. Sonic raised an eyebrow at her before turning his eyes to me. "She has a tutoring thing," I explained to him. He nodded. He patiently waited for me to finish packing up my stuff before gently grabbing my hand to help me out my seat.

"Where do you wanna talk," he asked as we made our way through the crowded hallway. His arm slithered around my waist to pull me close to him as we walked. "We can go to the coffee shop or one of the lounges or one of our rooms – if you want more privacy."

"Um, some privacy would be a little better," I replied. "We can go to my room if you want. You haven't been there yet." Sonic grinned, and the tension in my body eased.

"Alright," he said simply. We walked in silence back to my building. Sonic's green eyes wandered aimlessly as he followed me up to my apartment. I asked him about drinks after we'd finally entered my temporary home. "Water is fine," he said as he examined the living room. I left his side to go to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle for him and put on a pot of hot water for myself. A hot cup of tea sounded great after the day I'd had. I watched Sonic through the decorative gap on the wall from the kitchen. He was taking small steps toward the couch as his eyes wandered around curiously. His eyes locked with mine as he turned around to face me. Blush furiously crept up my cheeks in response to the grin he sent me. He walked into the kitchen to join me. He copied my leaning stance against the counter across from me at the table. I smiled as I looked away. "Why are you acting shy," Sonic asked. My eyes flicked back to him to see him coming closer to me. His hands settled themselves on the counter on either side of me, his arms making a small cage. I gazed up into his beautiful emerald eyes and mischievous grin. "You're acting like you've never been alone with me before." I blushed.

"I'm sorry. I just…I have a lot on my mind."

"Isn't that why I'm here? I'm here for you to talk to." He leaned his head down so his forehead was resting on mine. "You gonna talk to me?" My eyes fell down to his dangerously close lips.

"Maybe," I whispered. His grin widened. One of his hands slowly slid up my neck to hold the back of my head.

"Maybe," he repeated. I nodded slowly as his head dipped down closer. Our lips locked together in a soft kiss from his movement. His kisses were as gentle and sweet as they were the first time he'd kissed me. He took his time molding my lips with his and flushing his body with mine. At one point, he gently lifted me up onto the counter. I hesitated, but slowly wrapped my legs around his waist to bring him closer. I wasn't afraid as our kisses deepened and our tongues danced with each other. Instead, I was comfortable and warm…very warm. Mason wasn't intimidating like the other guys I'd dated in the past. I knew he wasn't looking for sexual pleasures or planning to break my heart. He was genuinely interested in me and naturally sweet. Maybe that's why I was falling for him so fast; he was truly interested in me.

The loud whistling of the water pot caused us to jump away from each other. Sonic's cheeks flushed a deep red as he backed away. I giggled at him as he put his hand on his neck and grinned down at the floor sheepishly. I retrieved a mug from the cabinet before jumping off the counter. I finished making my tea before I led Sonic to my room. He hesitated in the doorway, his emerald eyes exploring the contents of my room. His eyes lingered on my collages – mainly the ones that carried a lot of pictures of Scourge and I. Sonic wandered over to my desk where our photo at the beach sat. He glanced at me for permission before picking up the picture. "Who's this," Sonic asked cautiously.

"My best friend, Scourge," I told him. Sonic nodded as he put the picture down. His eyes went to a collage I made solely to represent my friendship with Scourge that was hanging next to my desk. He examined the collage silently, though I could see his thoughts buzzing through his now worried eyes.

"Is he older," he asked.

"By five years," I said with a nod. "Our dads grew up together. They were next door neighbors who became best friends and never separated. They even came to the academy together, and they fought together. I don't remember much about their relationship since I was so young when my father died, but my Uncle G tells me a lot of stories. They were practically brothers." I walked to stand beside Sonic. "Scourge and I were always together growing up. Even though he was older than me, we still had a strong friendship. He sort of took on an older brother role since we were both the only child in our families. He's more like my brother than he is my friend."

"You've never mentioned him," Sonic said as he looked down at me with a frown.

"You never asked," I replied with a shrug.

"What does he do? Is he finished with college?"

"He's sort of a police officer, I guess you can say. He went to the police academy the summer after graduation, then went to college to get an undergrad degree in criminal justice. I don't really see him at work, and he doesn't really talk about it. When I see him, it's usually at the boxing gym where we both teach classes - or at least that's when I see him in his professional mode."

"He sounds smart." I shrugged.

"If you wanna call average intelligence smart." Sonic's lips tugged, but he didn't smile. I frowned as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I know what you're thinking, and I want you to know that it's not like that. Scourge has been around since I was born. We've seen each other go through puberty, and if that doesn't scar your mind enough then I don't know what does." Sonic chuckled. "Believe me when I say he's just like an older brother to me. When you meet him, you'll understand."

"I haven't even taken you on a date yet and you're planning my meeting with your family?" I blushed.

"I didn't mean it like that." Sonic grinned at me.

"You did, and you know it." I rolled my eyes at him. He gently picked me up and carried me over to my bed. He set me down onto my comforter before kicking off his sneakers and joining me. He lay next to me with enough distance between us for our knees to touch but not close enough for our torsos to. He caressed the hair strands on my temple with his thumb as he spoke. "You still wanna talk about what's bothering you?" I sighed as the headmaster's words echoed through my head again.

"Well, I was requested to meet with Headmaster Laurens today." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I rolled onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. Sonic propped himself up onto his elbow to stare down at me.

"He was a friend of my father's. I've seen him before, but mostly in my father's old college pictures. Anyway, at first he made it seem like he wanted to confirm my attendance – that Leonard Rose's daughter was really attending the Political Defense Academy. He seemed fine at first; he was asking about my mother and making comments about my father. Then…" I blinked a few times as my breath got shaky. "Then he told me what happened to my father…when he was killed. He told me a clan of rebels murdered him, and he said he needed me to be careful of who I trusted because they could hurt me if they knew who I was. He thinks my bloodline will put me in danger if the wrong people find out who I am – who my father was." I closed my eyes as tears began to form in them. "The part that I think bothers me the most is when he brought up my mother. I told you about how she was when my father died; she was…she was a mess. If anything happened to me…" I shook my head. "I just wasn't ready for that information, I guess. My parents are still touchy subjects for me." I slowly opened my eyes to see Sonic staring down at me with his lips pulled into a soft line.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "Are you gonna be alright?" I nodded.

"I'll be fine," I said with a smile. "It was just a lot to process."

"I understand." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. I turned into his chest and took in his soft scent. "Just try not to worry about it too much," he whispered into my hair. I curled into his embrace as I closed my eyes. I relaxed in his arms. I hadn't realized how tiring the past few days had been until I was cuddled up with him. My body was sore, and my mind was aching to be turned off. Weariness overtook me as I lay there with Sonic. I wiggled in his arms to tug at my comforter. Sonic noticed my efforts and let me go. He adjusted me so he could pull the covers up over my body. He crawled under the blankets with me and wrapped me back up in his arms. The warmth of the blanket combined with his body heat lulled me into a much needed sleep.

When I woke up, I was still wrapped up in Sonic's arms. His body was flushed up against mine from behind, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and his face pressed into my pink hair. I could feel his gentle breaths on my head and the movement of his chest against my back. I wanted to stay in his warm embrace, but my bladder was aching in my pelvis. I turned my head slightly to see his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly agape. I smiled at his peaceful expression before gently wiggling out of his arms as not to wake him. He didn't stir as I slid out of the bed. I tiptoed out of my room and closed the door behind me. I heard voices in the living room, but I didn't go investigate them until after I'd taken care of my business.

"Hey chica," Blaze said as I walked into the living room. She, Cream, Tails, Silver, and Shadow were sitting around the floor with their textbooks spread out in front of them. "I didn't know you were home. We all tried texting you, but you didn't respond."

"Sorry," I said as I wrapped my arms around myself. "I fell asleep in my room."

"Well now that you're awake, do you wanna join us in our study group? Shadow has been trying to explain to us for the past hour everything we've learned in weapons intelligence since he's the only one who understand the gibberish that comes out of the teacher's mouth. Silver and I have the same class you guys have, but with a teacher who doesn't know how to speak dummy. It's always big words no one understands and obnoxious demonstration noises." I smiled.

"And what makes you think Shadow knows anything about weapons intelligence? He has to cheat off of me to get the right answers on the quizzes." Without warning, one of our couch pillows hit me in the face. We all laughed as Shadow playfully glared at me. His eyes were bright with the same amusement from earlier in the day. A small smirk tugged at his lips as he tried to maintain his glare. "What are you guys going over?"

"We're discussing which guns are better for certain battle scenarios and explaining why those guns are more useful than the other choices given," Cream said before waving a worksheet. "It's the homework he gave us that's due on Monday." I nodded.

"Come sit. We're only on the third scenario. I'm sure Shadow can catch you up if you sacrifice your first born child," Silver said as he nudged his roommate. I rolled my eyes as I laughed.

"I would, but I actually have company who I should be getting back to." Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"He's here," she asked.

"Who," all the boys asked in unison.

"A friend," I said before Blaze could say anything. "He's asleep," I directed to Blaze.

"What friend," Silver asked as he raised an eyebrow at me. I blushed as all their eyes went to me. I glanced around their faces, my eyes lingering on Shadow. His playful smirk had fallen, and his eyes were guarded again. I wished I could smile at him to make the brightness in his eyes reappear. I was beginning to hate when he put his shield up. A sigh left my lips as I spoke.

"Sonic…Sonic Everett," I replied.

"The First Son," Tails asked incredulously. "The First Son is sleeping in your room?"

"He goes here," Silver asked. "Since when? How do you know him?"

"Cream and I have class with him," I said with a shrug. "You guys can meet him after he wakes up, if you want. It'll probably be fun to have another addition to the group." The boys exchanged unreadable glances. Silver and Shadow's look lasted the longest, Shadow's jaw tightening with each second of their silent conversation.

"Sure," Blaze said for the boys. "We'd love to meet him." I smiled though an uneasiness that had formed in my stomach at the boys' strange reactions didn't falter.

"Alright. I'll see you guys later then." My girlfriends, and Tails, yelled out enthusiastic goodbyes while Silver muttered one and Shadow was silent. His ruby eyes were fixed on the textbook in front of him, his mouth turned into a tight line. I quickly walked back to my room, and away from the subtly tense atmosphere. At the sight of my sleeping crush, the uneasiness in my stomach turned to butterflies. Sonic had curled into himself without my body there; his knees were bent up into his chest and his arms were laying limply in front of him. I crawled onto my bed quietly and sat next to him. I cautiously raised my hand to run my fingers through his soft hair. He stirred slightly as I did so, but he didn't wake up. I played with his blue locks for a minute before moving my fingers down to his cheekbones. I traced his lightly flushed cheeks, his defined jaw, and even the edges of his long eyelashes that were resting on his cheeks. Sonic was absolutely beautiful. Again I pondered over the beauty of his parents. I'd rarely paid attention to the features of the president and his wife when I'd seen them on television. My eyes were always drawn to the secret service men who stood behind them. It was a popular opinion that President Everett was an attractive man and his wife an equally, if not more, attractive woman. I wondered who Sonic looked like more. His powerful father or his blissful mother? Or was he a perfect combination of the two?

My thoughts stopped temporarily as I noticed his grassy green eyes were staring up at me. A soft smile appeared on his lips as he spoke. "Hey sleepy head," he murmured huskily. I smiled down at him.

"Who are you calling sleepy head? You fell asleep too." He grinned as he eased himself to sit up against the headboard beside me. He stretched out his body as a soft yawn escaped his lips. "I'm sorry," I told him as I climbed into his lap. I settled my head in the space between his shoulder and neck as I continued to speak. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. I didn't even know I was tired."

"It's alright," he replied as his arms looped around me. "You're cute when you're sleeping." I kissed his jaw. "So, now that we're awake, did you wanna go grab some food and get some homework done?"

"Sure. We can do that." Sonic grinned down at me before leaning down to peck my lips. We both got out of the bed and put our shoes back on. I'd almost forgotten to warn him about my friends in the living room before I heard their soft voices from the hallway. "My friends are here," I told him. "They wanna meet you, if that's okay." Sonic grinned.

"Alright." I smiled at him as I grabbed his hand and towed him down the hall. The conversation in the living room immediately stopped as Sonic and I stepped into the room. I blushed deeply as I looked at anything but my friends' wide eyes.

"Guys, this is Sonic. Sonic, these are my friends," I said as I waved my hand generally. Sonic offered his award winning smile as he waved to my friends.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Sonic," Cream was the first to speak. She offered him her sweet smile.

"Hey, Cream. How did your tutoring session go?"

"It went well," she said with a nod. "Thanks for asking."

"I'm Blaze," my roommate said as she got up. She walked over to Sonic and held out her hand. "I'm Amy's roommate." Sonic nodded as he shook her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things, I hope," Sonic replied.

"I'm Tails," my other friend said as he approached us. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The two shared a handshake and a smile.

"To you as well," Sonic said. His eyes went to the two other boys who were sending him side eyes. His grin faltered, and I felt his hand tighten around mine.

"That's Silver and Shadow; they live a couple floors above us," I said.

"Don't mind them," Blaze said with a wave of her hand. "They're just being the two no-mannered idiots that they are." She shot them a glare. Silver rolled his eyes while Shadow lightly shook his head. I didn't give Sonic a chance to respond before I began to tow him towards the door.

"I'll see you guys later," I promised my friends as I pushed Sonic out the door. I heard muffled goodbyes as I shut the door behind us. I sent an apologetic smile to Sonic who was raising an eyebrow down at me. "Sorry about my two friends; they're…they take a little while before they warm up to people – Shadow especially."

"I understand." He smiled. "You like me – that's what matters." I blushed as he kissed my forehead. We walked to one of the carry-out services on campus and grabbed some food before heading back to Sonic's building. I sat at his desk and he lounged on his bed as we did our homework. He played some of his music on his speakers to keep us company. We worked diligently for a few hours before we both began to get tired again. He walked me back out to my building with our hands intertwined and our bodies constantly bumping against each other.

"Are you doing anything Saturday night," Sonic asked as we approached my building.

"No; why?"

"Well, you did agree to go out with me the other night." He stopped walking as he turned to face me. A grin crept up his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner Saturday night – an actual dinner rather than campus food. There's this really nice restaurant downtown I think you'll like. We can get dressed up and eat some good food…if you want." I smiled at the blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I'd love to," I said. Sonic's grin grew.

"Alright." He gave me a soft peck. "See you on Friday?" I nodded. He kissed me one more time before stepping away from me. I separated from him to walk into my building. When I reached my room, I saw Blaze laid out on the couch watching television. She smirked at me as I walked into the living room.

"Sonic's cute," she commented. "You deserve a huge pat on the back for catching someone like him." I giggled. "You know I have to ask if you guys did anything dirty in that room."

"We didn't do anything," I promised. "We were just hanging out and fell asleep. There's nothing to report there. But, he is taking me out on Saturday." Blaze made a purring noise.

"So he finally got the balls to ask you out on a date?" I rolled my eyes, but giggled.

"We're going to dinner somewhere downtown. I thought I'd let you know in case you and Cream wanted to help me get ready."

"You know we do! I can't wait to get my hands on your hair and put some eyeliner on those eyes," Blaze gushed as she smiled. "Cream can help me turn you into a beautiful future First Lady." I blushed.

"We're not even through the first date yet, and you're already planning the wedding."

"Be happy I haven't talked about your future kids because let me tell you: they are going to have the greenest eyes on the face of this planet." I rolled my eyes. "Also, I'd avoid the topic of your new boyfriend around Shadow and Silver." I raised an eyebrow.

"Why? They were the ones being rude to him." Blaze shrugged.

"They just don't like the guy – which isn't a bad thing necessarily. Guy friends can be protective when they want to be, you of all people should know that. They're just looking out for you in their own way. I'd just keep the topic of Sonic exclusively to me and Cream like we have been; I don't want the boys to tear your spirits down simply because they're being overprotective. You're happy, and you deserve to be happy." I smiled at her.

"Thanks, Blaze." She returned the smile.

"You're welcome." We bid each other goodnight before I retreated into my room.

The few days leading up to my date with Sonic went by uneventfully. I took Blaze's advice and didn't bring up Sonic to Silver or Shadow. On Friday morning, they didn't mention my potential boyfriend and continued on with our usual banter without any tense atmosphere. I was grateful for their unchanged behavior. I enjoyed the familiarity of having playful guy friends around me. I liked being able to wrestle around with Shadow and playfully argue with Silver over stupid disagreements. I didn't want our friendship to change – especially my friendship with Shadow.

During class on Friday, Professor Duncan began talking to us about a small project we were going to be doing. In this project, we'd have to plan and reenact a partner combat plan against a large group of enemies. Professor Duncan told us that the other students in the class would act as the "enemy" for the presentations of our plans. She said it was to help us learn the basic level of teamwork during a battle. I'd immediately turned to Shadow and asked if he'd be my partner. He'd agreed, offering me a small smirk as he did so.

On Saturday, Blaze let me sleep in until noon before she woke me up. I almost punched her as she tried to pull me out of the bed. The night before, Silver had brought over some flavored vodka bottles for us to drink and I may have had more than my body could handle again. Shadow basically babysat me once he realized I was drunk. He didn't leave my side whenever I stood up to go to the kitchen and when I had to run to the bathroom. He'd stand outside the door and call out to me to make sure I hadn't fallen and cracked open my skull on the sink or toilet when I was taking too long. At one point, I was pretty sure I'd fallen asleep in his lap. He'd woken me up before he left to carry me to my bed. I faintly remembered the small smile he'd offered me as I thanked him for his kindness. Blaze wasn't being so nice to my hangover. Her tugs at my arms and legs caused my head to throb more than it already was. Our little struggle ended up turning into a small wrestling match between the two of us. I won the match by kicking her off my bed. She was furious at my victory and my laughter at her state. She dragged me down to the floor with her and we continued our quasi fight on my floor.

After the two of us were finally done playing around, we ate breakfast and I took a shower. By the time I was finished washing up, Cream had arrived with her huge makeup kits and hair tools. The two practically trapped me on the couch in the living with a bunch of old chick flicks to watch while they made me over. Cream focused on my manicure and pedicure while Blaze went to work on my hair. I'd never been pampered by my own friends in this way before. Scourge only did my nails when he lost one of our bets – and even when he did, he wasn't as careful or attentive to it as Cream was. Blaze's hands felt foreign in my hair as she brushed and curled my long pink locks; I was used to only having my own hands in my hair. I didn't realize until that moment how few girlfriends I'd had before I'd gone to college. Almost all of my friends were boys because I was constantly around them at the gym – and because the girls at my school became intimidated by me. Some believed I was too much of a tom boy to fit into a female-oriented clique and others were simply afraid of me. If I could take down one of the boys at my gym without much effort, then they could only imagine what I could do to them with one hand tied behind my back. Yet, the absence of girlfriends never bothered me. I was content with my surrounding friends. However, as I sat with Blaze and Cream, I realized I enjoyed hanging around my own sex a bit more than I did with boys. I could talk to them about boys without being ignored or having eyes rolled at me, I could watch chick flicks with them without hearing complaints or snoring, and I could have empathetic talks without only getting generic answers; I could tap into my female attributes and not be ashamed or ridiculed for them. I was able to express every aspect of me and be proud of it.

Once my nails were painted in black polish and my hair was styled into curly waterfalls, my two friends went to work on my makeup. Blaze plucked my eyebrows to arch and perfect them while Cream laid out all the possible makeup color choices she thought would match with the sexy yet cute look they were giving me. I closed my eyes and let them have full control of my face. The soft brushes caressed my face as the two worked on me for the next hour. They chatted quietly amongst themselves as they worked about how gorgeous I was going to look once they were done. My stomach tingled in excitement at their words of confidence. By the time they were done with me, I looked nothing like the girl I was used to seeing in the mirror. The old girl was cute, but she was plain. This new girl was absolutely stunning.

My wide eyes were outlined with slim black eyeliner and a sharp wing. A glittery champagne color covered my eyelid under the eyeliner though it looked almost natural against my skin. My eyelashes were flared out with mascara, emphasizing my eye shape and bringing out my jade irises. My cheeks were flushed with a soft pink, and my plump lips were glossed over with a more distinguished light rose color. My pink waterfalls of hair framed my new face perfectly as it fell over my small shoulders. I stared at myself in the mirror for a few moments as I tried to convince my mind that I was looking at myself. I was this beautiful, vibrant girl in the mirror. I wasn't the pretty tomboy I was so used to seeing. I was a sparkling pink haired pearl.

Cream helped me into my black dress; it was long sleeved dress with a sweetheart cut, fitted torso top, skater skirt, and lacy material. She paired the dress with a pair of my simple black stilettos. "You look beautiful," she told me as she fixed my dress. I smiled at her through the mirror.

"Thanks."

"Mason's jaw is gonna fall off of his face at the sight of you," Blaze said as she fluffed my hair. We all froze as we heard a soft knock at the door. I glanced at the door to see it was about the time Sonic said he would come pick me up. I grabbed my small black purse before thanking my friends and sprinting for the door in my heels. I opened the door to see Sonic standing in the doorway wearing a black dress shirt with the top few buttons open to expose a peek of his broad chest, black slacks, and dress shoes. His jacket was hanging over his arm and his hair was brushed back out of his face. He looked like a Calvin Klein model stepped right out of their magazine picture.

"Hi," I stuttered out. I hadn't noticed a grin hadn't spread across his face at sight of me. His eyes were wide as they examined my face and my outfit. His face was turning red as he began to blink rapidly.

"Hey," he replied. "I'm sorry for staring, but it's just…you look…wow." I blushed under his gaze.

"Too much," I asked. He shook his head as he reached out to grab my waist and bring me close to him.

"No, no; you look beautiful, Amy. I just wasn't prepared to be swept off my feet when the night has barely started."

"Aren't you supposed to be the one sweeping me off of my feet," I teased. Sonic finally grinned as he chuckled.

"Yes – and I'm planning to." I shut the door behind me as he began to gently tug me away. We walked out to the parking lot to his Range Rover. He helped me into the car before getting in the driver's seat. The radio made all the noise for us as we rode through the lively city. I tried to keep my gaze on the outside world around us, but my eyes kept drifting over to the boy sitting next to me. With his hair brushed back, all of his features were exposed. I could clearly see his long eyelashes, his evenly shaped eyebrows, the small scars on his temples, and the elegance of his nose. I couldn't help but stare at the perfection he was. Once, his emerald eyes glanced over to lock with mine and a smile graced his lips. I blushed furiously as I averted my eyes. What was wrong with me? What was it about him? How could he give me one smile and I'd fall out of my seat? No other boy could do that no matter how hard they tried. Or was it because Sonic wasn't trying? I shyly glanced over at him to see him grinning at the road before us. He really was just being himself. He didn't have to try to make me like him; his personality reeled me in all by itself.

The restaurant we arrived at was a small building with dim lighting, intimate tables, and a live local R&B musician singing on a small stage. Sonic squeezed my hand to capture my attention as the hostess led us to one of the tables near the back of the restaurant. I ignored his squeeze and continued to examine my surroundings. The couples at the tables were of mixed ages and races; all of them were grinning and whispering in hushed tones. I noticed a lot of the women were wearing dresses similar to the occasion of mine. The dresses were pretty and elegant, but not overly sparkled or extremely long. I looked to my companion as I felt his hand on the small of my back. He offered me a soft smile as he motioned towards the seat he had pulled out for me. I blushed as I quietly thanked him and sat down. After Sonic sat down, the host left us to our own devices.

"Do you like it," Sonic asked. I nodded.

"It's nice." He didn't get a chance to reply before the waiter came to introduce themselves and ask us about drinks. When he left, I turned my attention to the menu sitting in front of me. My eyes widened at the sight of the high prices. "This is so expensive," I thought aloud. I looked up to Sonic. "I can't let you pay for all this."

"It's not that expensive," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Compared to my parents' taste in food, this is actually cheap." I scoffed.

"You call a forty dollar salad cheap," I asked. "Back home it's a good deal if a two person meal is under forty dollars."

"Well you're not home; you're with me." I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't order the cheapest thing on the menu; I promise money isn't an issue."

"I will try," I said as I continued to browse over the menu. After some time, I settled on one of the extremely overpriced pasta dishes. Sonic seemed pleased with my decision and ordered the same thing. "Are your parents rich," I asked cautiously after we were left alone again.

"Something like that," Sonic replied. "Both of my parents come from wealthy families. My grandfather on my father's side is the founder of a popular marketing company and my grandfather on my mother's side was the CEO of a major media producing company. They were the heir and heiress of all that money. My mother is partners with my dad's father's company and she's co-executive of her father's company. When she's not busy taking pictures and socializing, she's working in the business world."

"Wow. I didn't know that. I've honestly never really paid attention much to the political stuff when I was younger."

"I'm the First Son and I don't really care for political affairs," Sonic said with a shrug. "Most people think since I've grown up in the White House, I'd be interested in all that goes on in it."

"And you don't?" He shook his head. "So you aren't considering running for office after your father steps down?"

"My father isn't going to step down. He's been in office for over eighteen years; he's not going anywhere without a fight. He'll be ninety still giving speeches about improving our country." Sonic rolled his eyes. "The job has consumed him more than he'd like to admit."

"Do you ever think it's strange…we're a democratic monarchy in a sense? My father used to tell me there was once a time when a president could only be in office for eight years, and they were much older when they entered office. Your father was elected when he was barely thirty years old… And the man before him was in office until he was well into his seventies."

"Because the country can't afford to keep jumping around from president to president. I don't care for politics, but I know a fair share because that's the only thing I hear about at national dinners. A long time ago, the country elected a president who restored the country back into its rightful state; the economy was out of recession, the unemployment rate had lowered, and our international affairs were in stable condition. The president who took office after him screwed up everything; the economy crashed harder than it had before in the past, the unemployment rate was skyrocketing because no one could afford to keep their businesses open, the other countries began to want to destroy us over the president's actions, and the people were at their lowest point. Congress took over the situation after the president was assassinated and ruled that we needed to have a strong leader for a longer period of time to ensure the well-being of the country; they were done taking chances. Insert an extremely long and detailed election process and fast forward a couple decades and here we are." **(AN: No shade intended)**

"Oh. Wow. Do you think it's effective?"

"I don't think I'm a good source to ask; the system robbed me of a father, so I am a little bitter towards it."

"I'm sorry." Sonic smiled.

"It's alright. I like to think my father is a good leader, but I don't think he's a good father; I'm not really sure how the two are able to go together."

"I understand."

"Tell me about your father – what was he like?"

"He was very loving," I said as memories flashed through my mind. "He loved my mother and I with all he had. When he was out fighting, he would always send us letters and call us when he could. Then when he'd come home, he'd meet us in the airport and hug us really tight. He and my Uncle G used to race Scourge and me in the summer time. We'd all go out to the track behind the high school and run around. Sometimes we'd play tag out there, and other times we'd go in our backyard and have a water gun fight." I smiled as my father's laughter echoed through my ears. "He had a youthful heart. You would've like him."

"Do you miss him?" I nodded.

"More and more every day." Sonic reached out his hand to me. I didn't hesitate to set my hand in his. His larger hand swallowed up my small one as he closed it around mine. The butterflies in my stomach awakened as his cerulean eyes glittered under the dim lighting.

"I'm sure he's proud of you," he said. "You're a strong, intelligent, independent, and beautiful young woman; any man would be proud to have a girl like you in their life – I know I am." I looked down as my smile widened and my blush spread across my face.

"Damn you," I said as I giggled bashfully. "You keep making me blush."

"Why are you hiding it? I think it's cute."

"Because no guy has ever made me blush like this before," I admitted. Sonic's hand let go of mine and traveled to my chin. He tilted my head up so our emeralds could meet. My heart skipped a beat at the sincere, almost loving look in his eyes. A small smirk grew on his lips. "Fuck," I muttered as my face grew brighter. I tried to look away, but Sonic's new tone of voice stopped me.

"Don't," he said firmly, his deep voice dominant. "Don't hide from me." The softness in his eyes added a tint of hardness, emphasizing his command. I slowly nodded, my mind falling under his spell.

"Okay," I said. Sonic grinned at me. He let me go as the waiter returned with our food.

The rest of our dinner went by magically. Sonic eased me into telling him more stories of my childhood since he'd given me the general gist of his. I opened up to him more as I told him of the crazy adventures I'd had with Scourge and the fun times I'd had with my late father. As I talked, I felt the wall I usually hid behind slowly crumble. I told Sonic all the most memorable moments of my childhood and teenage happily. He listened tentatively, holding my gaze as he made faces and laughed at my experiences. By the time we were done eating, we were both red in the face from laughing so hard.

After dinner, Sonic drove us back to campus. We walked back to the dorms with our hands intertwined and stupid grins on our faces. When we reached my building, Sonic rocked on his heels. "You wouldn't wanna maybe go back to my room, would you?" I raised an eyebrow, but he quickly held his hands up. "It's not for sex or anything. I'm just really having fun hanging out with you."

"I'm having a lot of fun too, Sonic, but I think we should both retire for the night. Maybe another night we can have a sleepover."

"Alright," Sonic said with a nod. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against him. He leaned down to give me a sweet, passionate kiss. I melted in his arms as our lips and tongues danced together under the moonlight. The soft smell of his cologne I hadn't noticed before filled my nose as my hands traveled up his strong neck to his soft blue hair. With each second of our embrace, my body began to throb with the urge to have his hands tracing every inch of it. I mentally scowled at the feeling. Sonic had made me feel so pure and happy; I didn't want the sensation to turn into something physical – not yet.

Reluctantly, I pulled out of the kiss. I smiled up at Sonic before pecking his lips once more. "Thank you for taking me out," I told him.

"You're welcome; can I expect to be taking you out again?" I nodded as I bit my lip to hide my smile. "Hey, what did I tell you about that," he said as he freed my lip from my teeth with his finger. He stroked my bottom lip for a moment before he leaned back down to kiss me. "Goodnight Amy," he said as he slowly began to let me go.

"Goodnight Sonic." We exchanged one last grin before we finally let the perfect night come to a quiet ending.

 **The reader in me is praying for Sonamy to be endgame in this story, but the author in me is still figuring out how this story is gonna end - and something tells the author in me to be very sinister. ;)**

 **Review if y'all wish: I'm honestly wondering what you all think of the relationships in the story so reviews about that would be very much appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**The fact that I haven't updated since February makes me so sad. I am so sorry! Life has been busy.**

 **All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 8**

"Morning sunshine," I greeted Shadow as I approached him in the lobby of our dorm building. It was Tuesday morning, and we'd agreed to use our free day to start working on our project for combat class. My friend was leaning against the wall with his hands shoved into his pockets. He eyed me wearily as I practically skipped over to him.

"Why are you so happy," he asked as he raised an eyebrow. I shrugged even though I knew the answer. Saturday night was still fresh in my mind – and in my emotions. Ever since the magical date with Sonic, I'd been floating on cloud nine. On Sunday, I'd gushed to Blaze and Cream about my date. My two friends found themselves squealing with me as I recited to them the simple yet sweet words Sonic had shared with me. I felt like I was a freshman in high school talking about my first boyfriend as I sat there with my two friends. At times, I had to remind myself that we were in college talking about boys like we were fourteen years old again. A part of me enjoyed the simplicity and youthfulness of our conversation, but another part of me felt a bit naïve. The fun chats like the ones we were having later turned into group hugs and sobbing. I hoped ours wouldn't come to that result.

"Where do you wanna go," I asked as we stepped outside into the chilly weather.

"We could head to the library first and just gather some of our thoughts together."

"Sounds good," I said with a nod. We walked in a peaceful silence to the tall stone building on the other side of campus. We found ourselves a table in the nearly empty work space on the third floor. Shadow took out his notebook and began scribbling on it. My eyes traveled down to the scars on his arms. I wished I knew how to ask about where he'd gotten them – how he'd gotten them. I could tell they weren't from self-harm because they weren't just on his wrists; they were everywhere. Some of the marks were long and curled while others were short and less distinguishable on his skin. My heart sunk a bit in my chest as the thought of Shadow being abused as a child flew through my mind. I could imagine him as a young dark haired child with ruby eyes and a small smile. I couldn't imagine why anyone would want to hurt the cute child; then again, most people don't have reasons as to why they abuse their children anymore. I hoped Shadow's guarded eyes weren't the result of someone being cruel to him. None of his new friends were here to hurt him; hopefully, he could realize that.

"So, we've got a couple places to start," he said as he pushed the notebook between us. I broke out of my thoughts to look down at his small drawing. He'd scribbled messily a short list of one word questions. "Where is the enemy coming from? What's our location or setting look like? Do we have weapons? Is it only the two of us or is there backup coming? How many of the enemy are there?"

"What," I asked as I raised my gaze to Shadow's. His ruby eyes held my sapphires for a moment before they rolled at my question. He bent down to grab a folder out of his backpack. He retrieved the information paper for the project Professor Duncan had given us the day before. He slid the paper over to me. I didn't get a chance to glance over it before Shadow began to explain it to me.

"We're essentially creating the scenario ourselves. We have to have some sort of paper outlining the circumstances of the battle sometime next week so she can have an idea of what we're all doing."

"Probably to make sure we're not making this too easy," I mumbled. "I wasn't exactly paying attention in class yesterday."

"I could tell," Shadow muttered as he took the paper back. "Silver had to snap his fingers in your face a couple times to make it look like you had some idea of what Duncan was saying."

"Sorry," I said as I leaned my head into my palm. "You know I'm not usually like that. I've just been distracted."

"I think I already know by what." I glanced up at my friend to see a frown had appeared on his face. "Blonde kid who you and Blaze are always going on about."

"His name is Sonic."

"Whatever," he said with an eye roll. "He's no good for you, anyway." I raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know what's good for me?" He held my glare as he spoke.

"Sonic is an entitled, privileged, stuck-up man who was born with a silver spoon in his mouth; he hasn't had to work for anything in his life whereas you have been fighting for years for what you want. Men like him with a woman like you at our age is just a scream for disaster."

"He's not stuck up or entitled or privileged," I snapped. "He's sweet and funny and charming and I like him. Just because you and Silver don't approve of boys like him doesn't mean you have to dump on him like that; you don't even know him enough to be talking negatively about him. I'll have you know he has worked just as hard as we have to get through life." Shadow calmly held his hands up.

"Don't rip my head off for having an opinion. We're friends…" He mumbled the word unsurely again. My anger dimmed at the sound. "Friends look out for each other. I don't want to see you get hurt – none of us do. I may not know much about what's-his-face, but I do know some things about you. You're broken, whether you want to admit it or not, and you need someone to make you whole again. I'm just warning you to be careful who you choose to complete you; having the missing piece taken away from you can hurt more than when it fell off in the first place. I don't want to see you hurt." He'd slowly reached out to put his larger hand on top of mine as he said this. My chest warmed as he squeezed my hand softly. "Just let me look out for you." My eyes flicked from our interlocked hands to Shadow's unshielded red orbs. My stomach slowly bubbled into butterflies I'd gotten around Scourge when he'd tell me things like this. I knew the butterflies weren't from attraction or lust, but instead from the sensation of being sincerely loved or cared about. Shadow didn't seem like the kind of guy to care about just any girl – even in a friendly way. To hear he was genuinely concerned about my emotions was touching despite the simplicity of his words. He was beginning to care; his guard was continuing to crumble down around me.

"Okay," I said with a soft nod. "I give you permission to dislike him." I smiled at Shadow as he rolled his eyes. He pulled his hand off of mine, and my skin tingled from the absence of his warmth.

"Let's get back to work," he said as his eyes wandered back over to the paper in front of us. For the next two or three hours, Shadow and I worked peacefully on our project. We tried our hardest to make our scenario difficult, but not impossible. I found it to be more of a challenge than he did. While I would come up with simple suggestions, he would come up with the outrageous and extreme circumstances without a second thought. We found compromises somewhere in the middle of each of our suggestions and worked our way from there. By the time Silver joined us after his morning at the gym, we were practically finished with our outlining. Our friend, still damp from his post-work-out shower, plopped down beside Shadow as he greeted us. His topaz eyes glanced down at our papers and he raised an eyebrow.

"You two can't possibly be done already," he said. "I and my partner haven't even thought about when we're going to meet up to start this."

"It's not hard," Shadow said with a shrug. Silver scoffed.

"Because you and Amy are smart. Have you met me? And don't even get me started on my partner; I think she only paired up with me because she wants to hook up."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," I said. Silver wiggled his lip ring with his tongue as he averted his eyes across the room.

"It's not a bad thing…she's cute and everything, but my eyes are just on someone else." Shadow and I exchanged a raised eyebrow.

"Are you going to pretend we don't know you have a crush on Blaze? Because if you are, let us know now so we can play along and say the appropriate things." Silver rolled his eyes at me.

"I know it's not a secret…or at least everyone but her acts like it's not. You're her roommate, Amy; do you think she knows I'm attracted to her?" I shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. She's never really talked about it." Silver raised an eyebrow.

"As much as the two of you – and Cream – talk about boys, she doesn't talk about me at all?"

"Who says we talk about boys a lot?" My two friends exchanged a raised eyebrow.

"Just because you three are the femme fatal type doesn't mean you're not still into boy talk. I grew up with three sisters who all could body slam me on the ground and have a Nicholas Sparks marathon in the same day. Trust me, I can see right through y'all." I rolled my eyes.

"Blaze doesn't really say much…about you. She just rags on me and Cream all the time."

"I can believe that," Silver said as he began to lean back in his chair. "For now, anyway."

"Why? You planning to make some moves on her?"

"Possibly." A smirk grew on his lips. "I like Blaze; she's…she's my type of girl."

"Just don't hurt her," I replied. Silver's grin immediately fell, and the playful gleam in his eyes vanished.

"I would never hurt her," he said, his tone hard. "She's had it rough all her life; I don't want to add on to that." He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I don't want to ask you this, but can you maybe feel her out for me, and let me know how she feels about me? I don't want to put myself out there only to find out she doesn't feel the same way – or that she's just not interested in boys anymore." I sighed as I looked to Shadow for help. He shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to tell me exactly, but give me some type of traffic light so I know where I stand with her. Can you do that?"

"Sure," I said as I offered him a small smile. Silver returned the smile before changing the subject back to the project at hand for some pointers. The three of us spent most of the day in the library together before we grabbed food and headed back to our rooms. Blaze was laying on the couch with her laptop on her knees when I walked in. Her curls were pulled into a bun atop her head and a pair of reading glasses were perched on her nose. "Hey," I greeted her. "You been in the room all day?"

"Yea," she said as she began to sit up. She pushed her glasses up to the top of her head. "I've been having cramps all day."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've brought you back some fresh soup and some ibuprofen."

"We've got Cup of Noodles and some Advil; I was fine when I mixed it with cheesy Netflix movies." I sat down next to her on the couch. "How did the project planning with Shadow go?"

"Good. We got the outline done."

"Did Silver join you guys? He texted me earlier asking if I wanted to walk with him up to the library, but I was in too much pain to move."

"He did come after a while. We mostly just showed him how to do the outline, and then we all just did some math homework together."

"Ugh, you guys should've called me with the math homework. I barely got a B on that last test."

"Getting a B is better than getting a C or an F, right?" She shrugged.

"I guess." Blaze closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. "You talk to lover boy today?"

"Not really. We both had a lot of stuff to catch up on so we're just giving each other a break for the day. We'll probably be back in each other's faces over the weekend." Blaze smiled.

"Good. I think you guys look cute together." I rolled my eyes at her, but I smiled.

"You didn't want Silver to keep you company while you were sick," I teased.

"Silver doesn't want to keep me company when I'm sick; hell, I don't even want to keep myself company when I feel like this." She lay her head on the top of the couch. "I just want to rip my uterus out – it's not like I need it right now anyway." I shook my head at her.

"You sure you don't need me to get anything or make something for you?" She waved me off.

"I'll be fine. I probably just need to take a nap or something." She stretched out her body as she slowly got up. "Thanks for asking though." She offered me a smile before walking off towards her room.

I let her rest for the remainder of the afternoon, but I did wake her up after I'd gotten the two of us some food. I had to fight her to get her out of bed, but I eventually got her into the kitchen so she could get something into her stomach. She yawned as she picked over the chicken pot pie I'd gotten her. "This looks like fancy white people food," she said as she examined the insides of her dinner. I shook my head at her as I smiled. We ate in a peaceful silence before I helped her back to her bed. "You're a good friend," she told me sleepily as she stretched out her arms.

"Thanks," I told her.

"I didn't think I'd ever find a good friend like you. Hell, I thought I'd find a man who actually cared about me before I found a friend who was genuinely there for me."

"There are some good people out there; you're surrounded by a lot of them."

"You all are pretty good eggs," she said with a smile. "I never thought I deserved to be around good eggs."

"You do," I told her. "You deserve only the best life has to offer." She shifted to lay her head in my lap.

"My mom used to tell me that…before she left. She'd curl up next to me in my small bed and tell me I deserved more than what my life had given me thus far. She'd make me feel as though everything was going to be okay – maybe not anytime soon…but eventually." She glanced up at me. "Do you think everything is going to be okay now – here?"

"I like to hope so."

"Me too, Amy. Me too." She was quiet after her simple statement. I waited patiently for her to say more, but she didn't. Instead she fell into a peaceful sleep in my lap. I sat with her for a few minutes before I gently moved her head, placed a kiss on her forehead, and walked out to my own room.

The rest of the week went by quickly before Friday arrived. I worked through my classes before it was finally time to retire for the weekend. I walked back to the dorms with Sonic and Cream who were continuing the discussion we were having in the class on the Vietnam War. I listened tentatively, nodding my head and offering both of them encouraging smiles. After Cream bid us a goodbye, Sonic squeezed my hand. "You alright," he asked. "You've been awfully quiet."

"I'm fine," I assured him. "I'm just tired, ya know? College work is starting to hit me pretty hard."

"I hear ya on that." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. "How about we go out tomorrow night and let loose a bit? Or we can stay in and relax? I'll be content either way as long as I get to spend time with you." I blushed as he grinned down at me.

"We should go out. It'll be nice to get off campus for a little while."

"Alright. I'll pick you up tomorrow night at seven? We'll do dinner and go out dancing, how does that sound?"

"Sounds great." I leaned up to peck his lips. "See you tomorrow." He kissed me again for a moment before shooting me a grin and heading off towards his own building.

When I got up to my room, I decided to take a short nap. My friends were planning to hang out tonight, and I knew our festivities would include alcohol and some type of game to keep us occupied as we all got drunk. I would need all the sleep and food I could get before Blaze and Silver started throwing shots at me. Blaze eventually woke me up from my nap to drag me into the living room where all our friends were waiting. "We've got to play truth or dare," Blaze said as she started opening up the liquor bottles in the kitchen. I took a seat next to Shadow on the couch and sleepily leaned my head on his shoulder. His body tensed up for a moment at the contact. I wanted to apologize, but my mind was still foggy from my nap.

"Any rules for this truth or dare," Tails asked.

"What's truth or dare if it has rules," Blaze asked with a sly smile. "Anything goes in this game."

"Should we be worried," Cream asked from her seat on Andre's lap. She looked to me for an answer. I nodded in response, and her cheeks turned red. "Oh boy," she murmured.

"Don't worry," Blaze said as she began to hand out the drinks. "It'll be fun. Who wants to go first?" Silver raised his hand as we all began to form a circle. "Alright then. Silver, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said as he shot her a mischievous smile. Blaze hummed as she tapped her finger on her chin.

"Hmm, I dare you to chug the entire bottle of Jack Daniels you brought in; it's not like we'll miss it since you brought like ten of them."

"Ah chica, that's too easy." Silver got up from his spot to grab the bottle from the kitchen. Without a word, he flicked the cap off and held it to his lips. The rest of us watched with wide eyes as he chugged the entire thing within two minutes. He took the empty bottle away from his lips with a deep sigh of satisfaction. He licked his lips as he smirked at Blaze. "That's not the only thing I can finish in two minutes," he said with a wink. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself," she said as she crossed her arms.

"Shadow," Silver said as he nodded his head towards his roommate. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth. I don't trust you with a dare." I giggled as Silver stuck his tongue out at him.

"If you could make out with anything in this room, who would it be?" Shadow's eyes wandered around for a moment before he answered.

"Does myself count as an answer?" Silver threw up his hands.

"A clone of you making out with the real you would be quite hot." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Cream, truth or dare," he said as he looked towards our blonde friend.

"Umm, truth," she said as her cheeks darkened.

"When was the first time you made out with a boy? I'm going easy on you."

"Thank you," Cream whispered causing the rest of us to laugh. "Junior year of high school. We made out behind the bleachers of the football stadium one night. Blaze, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Blaze said as she perked up. Cream gave a sly glance at me before giving her dare.

"I dare you to make out with someone in the room – anyone." Blaze shrugged her shoulders.

"Easy enough," she said before grabbing Silver by the collar of his shirt and kissing him. His eyes widened for a moment before he fell into the motion of the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and playfully threw her down onto the floor.

"Get a room," Shadow yelled. I giggled as I threw one of the couch pillows at the pair.

"Hey," Silver said as he reluctantly pulled away from Blaze. "You know how long I've been waiting to do that." Blaze giggled from under him before grabbing his collar and pulling him down. She whispered something in his ear that caused him to smirk deviously.

"You two are disgusting," Tails said as he shook his head.

"As if you and Cream don't get down like that when you two are alone," Blaze said as Silver helped her into his lap. Our blonde friend turned a deep red while Tails just rolled his eyes though a grin pulled at his lips. "Anyway, Tails, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied. Blaze pursed her lips and tapped her chin.

"Hmm, I dare you to play ten minutes in heaven with Cream in the closet… _now._ "

"Wait, what's ten minutes in heaven," Cream asked as she tilted her head.

"Exactly what the title says, sweet cheeks. Both of you closet – now."

"Revenge is a bitch isn't it," Tails muttered. He helped Cream up before looking around. "And what closet are we supposed to use?" Blaze pointed to our pantry closet in the kitchen.

"There's enough space in there." Tails rolled his eyes at her before grabbing Cream's hand and leading her towards the kitchen. "Do you guys need a condom?"

"A what," Cream exclaimed.

"She's just playing," I heard Tails murmur before closing the closet door behind them.

"If you traumatize Cream, we're gonna have to fight," I told Blaze.

"I'm doing that girl a favor, trust me," she replied. I rolled my eyes at her before looking to Shadow who had tapped my knee softly.

"What's ten minutes in heaven," he whispered. His eyebrows were crinkled together and his mouth was set in a soft line.

"You've never played," I asked as I raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"I've never even heard of it."

"Oh… Well, usually there's a hat or a box of little trinkets people put in and the people who didn't put in trinkets from the box have to pick one and whoever's trinket they pick out they have to spend ten or twenty, usually twenty, minutes in a closet or room with the person."

"…for sexual acts," he asked cautiously.

"Sometimes. When I was in middle school, it was mostly just making out, but sometimes it is."

"Oh," he said with a soft nod. "And you've played this game before?"

"Only a handful of times," I said with a shrug. "Mostly when I was a stupid thirteen year old who liked kissing boys for the hell of it." He nodded again as he turned his ruby eyes to the drink in his hand. I glanced at Blaze and Silver to see they were whispering to each other with mischievous smiles on both of their faces. I took a sip of my drink as I silently prayed the two of them would be a good thing. Both of them had been put through enough in their lifetimes; it was time for the both of them to be happy. My eyes wandered to Shadow who was staring at the floor, his dark eyes in another world. I let him be for the short time we had in a peaceful silence before Cream and Tails emerged from the closet. Cream's pale neck was covered with passion marks, her blonde hair was tousled, and her face was a bright red. Blaze raised a knowing eyebrow as they sat back down in the living room.

"Don't start," Tails told her before looking to me. "Amy, truth or dare." And so the game continued on. Between our dares and refilling our cups of alcohol, we all started to get a little tipsy. By ten o' clock, Cream was done. At one point, Silver had dared the poor girl to take five shots. I didn't think her small body could handle three, much less five. Yet, she took all of them down like a champ and laid on the floor giggling for the next half an hour. Tails had to carry her back to their dorm building. Silver and Blaze disappeared into her room after the four of us were done cleaning up the kitchen. Both Shadow and I assumed they were going to be up all night, and I was not trying to hear them, so I packed a small duffel bag of clothes and followed Shadow up to his room for the night. I changed into a comfortable pair of pajamas when we got there before sitting out in the living room. He shortly joined me dressed in his own pair of pajama pants and tank top.

"We can watch a movie or something in my room. I already set out some blankets on the floor for me to sleep in," he told me.

"I can sleep on the floor if you-"

"No," he said firmly. "I'll sleep on the floor. You can sleep in the bed; you'll be warmer that way."

"Okay," I said with a shrug. I stumbled after him to his room, the alcohol starting to work its way into my system.

"You okay," he asked as I shuffled into his room. I offered him a drunken smile, and he rolled his eyes. "Of course," he muttered. He led me to the bed and had me lay down under his covers. The soft scent of his body wafted around me, and for a moment I was reminded of home. The moment didn't last long as my inhibited mind was distracted by the location of Shadow's bed right under the window. From my spot on his pillow, I could see almost the entire sky above me. "Pretty huh," Shadow said as he cautiously lay down beside me.

"More like beautiful," I replied.

"I've always liked the nighttime sky. When I was younger…I used to lay outside for a little while each night and just watch the stars and the moon."

"Thinking about what?"

"How it would feel to be millions of light years away from wherever I was."

"Did you move around a lot…as a kid?"

"Something like that."

"Lots of job transfers from your parents?"

"No…"

"What is your family like…if you don't mind me asking?" He was silent for a moment before he spoke lowly.

"I'd rather not…talk about it…right now," he almost whispered.

"Okay, then what was your favorite thing to do as a kid? Other than watch the sky, I mean."

"I love reading. I like fantasy stories with heroes and long journeys and happy endings. I've re-read Lord of the Rings more times than I can count."

"I wouldn't take you for a Lord of the Rings buff." I turned on my side to look up at him. "What else are you…that you care to share?" He glanced down at me and shifted his position so he could look at me.

"A lot of things I don't want to be," he answered. I raised an eyebrow.

"You're gonna have to be more specific than that."

"I don't know… I'm just…I've had a lot of things happen to me and it's made me who I am, but sometimes I don't want to be this person…if that makes sense."

"It does," I said. "It makes a lot of sense. Is that why you're so quiet all the time? You're containing the person you don't want to be or…?"

"I'm quiet because I grew up not knowing who to trust and the mindset of simply not trusting anyone stuck with me."

"Are you afraid someone may hurt you?" He held my gaze for a moment before he rolled back onto his back and fixed his eyes back on the outside world. He was completely silent for a few minutes. "I'm sorry," I said as I grazed his arm with my fingertips. He tensed at the contact, and I pulled my hand away. I apologized again as I sat up. His eyes flicked to me as I leaned my back against the headboard.

"It's alright that you want to know me; friends want to know who their friends really are, don't they?" I tilted my head as I leaned my cheek on my knees.

"Have you ever had any friends, Shadow?"

"Not until I came here," he said after a moment.

"Why did you come here?" He looked away as he spoke next.

"I don't know," he murmured. "Why did you?"

"My father went here; he was a soldier for a long time…and then he died."

"I'm sorry. How old were you when he…?"

"I was eight." His hand found mine in the darkness, and he squeezed softly. "I want to be just like him, just without the dying part. He did a lot for the military world, and I want to live up to the legacy he left behind. I want to make him proud."

"You will," he said as he looked up at me. "You're a good person; any parent would be proud to have you as a daughter." I smiled down at him as I squeezed his hand. He began to ask me questions about my own childhood and I let the conversation drift into a lighter atmosphere. We talked for a few hours before we fell asleep side by side in the bed – the way Scourge and I used to. At some point in the middle of the night, I'd woken up the slightest bit and mistook him for my best friend back at home. I scooted closer to him and lay my head on his arm. I felt him stiffen, even in his sleep, but I didn't have time to question it before I was back in a deep sleep.

The next morning, I woke up in an empty bed. I rubbed my heavy eyelids as I glanced around the room for Shadow. I found him on the floor in a cocoon of blankets. I frowned down at him for a second before thinking about the benefit of him sleeping down there. I was seeing someone and he…he was holding a past he couldn't even talk about. While there was only innocence in the two of us sleeping in the same bed, I could see how the simple action could go too many different ways to others. I tried to tip toe around him, but he stirred at the first creak of the floor beneath my feet. "Hey," he murmured as he began to sit up. I was at the door by then with my hand on the knob.

"Morning. Um, I was gonna make us some coffee or some food if you guys had any."

"I can help," he said as he began to unwrap himself. He wasn't even on his feet before my phone began to ring. I offered him an apologetic smile as I fished my phone out my duffel bag.

"Where are you," Blaze yelled the second I answered.

"In Shadow's room," I replied cautiously. "Why? Are you okay?"

"Yea," she said as she lowered her voice. "You were just…gone, and I wanted to make sure you were okay. We were all really drunk last night." She cleared her throat. "Grab Shadow and get down here; Silver is cooking breakfast and I need to talk to you."

"Okay. We'll be down in a minute," I told her before I hung up. Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Blaze and Silver up?"

"Yup. Come on; let's go make fun of them for finally getting together." He smirked.

"Five dollars they probably didn't even have sex; they probably got to maybe second base before they passed out."

"You've got a bet on that one." He chuckled at me. We both slipped on our shoes before heading back downstairs to my room. The soft smell of eggs and bacon wafted through my nose the second we walked through the door. We followed the smell to the kitchen where Silver was hovering over the stove. Blaze was sitting at the table with her eyes fixed on Silver who was talking to her before he noticed we arrived.

"Morning," he said. Shadow and I mumbled replies back as Blaze shot up from her seat. She wasted no time as she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into her room. I raised an eyebrow at her as she shut the door behind her.

"What happened? Are you okay?" I asked. My eyes wandered around the various passion marks on her neck and chest. She ran her hands through her curls as she began to pace the room.

"I fucked up, Amy. I fucked up!" She softly exclaimed so the boys wouldn't hear her.

"How? What happened last night?"

"Silver and I started making out and taking off clothes and touching, but my uterus is exploding so we didn't have sex. Usually that's a good thing. Every other time, I am ecstatic to have some type of excuse to avoid sex, but not this time. This time, I really wanted to be with him – I really wanted him."

"And this is a bad thing because…?"

"Because I don't want to think of him like that. Yes, he's cute and he's funny and he's a smartass and he's a hell of a good kisser, but he's the only guy I've actually related to and felt comfortable around in a long time. If I let feelings get in the way of our friendship, then I know I'm gonna screw it up somehow."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because it's always my fault; I'm always the reason that everyone leaves or hurts me." I grabbed her by her arms to stop her from pacing. She looked back at me with watery topaz orbs and a deep frown. I'd never seen Blaze cry or even be sad before. Whenever she'd talk to me about her past, she'd always seemed indifferent. While I knew she may have been hurting at one point, I didn't know she had been burying her sadness so deep inside.

"It was not your fault," I firmly stated. "You are not the reason people leave or abuse you; they just try to pin it on you because they don't want to take responsibility for their actions. Nothing that happened to you was your fault; please believe me when I tell you that." I pulled her into a tight embrace as she began to cry. We sunk down onto the floor as Blaze's muffled cries into my shoulder began to get harder. I held her tightly and rubbed her back until her sobs slowly came to a stop. She rubbed her cheek on my shoulder as she sniffled softly.

"You're such a good friend," she murmured. I kissed her head as I rubbed her arm.

"Come on; let's get some food in your stomach before your hangover mixes with your hormones." She let me help her up and lead her to her bed. I cleaned up the rest of her tears with some tissues. "If you need to talk about anything, I'm here, okay," I told her as I helped her up. She nodded as she smiled. "I know you've been through a lot and you're scared whatever thing you're starting with Silver is gonna fall through, but you gotta have some faith that it's not. Silver is a nice guy; I'm sure he's only gonna make you happy. If he doesn't, then I will gladly kick his ass." She giggled. She squeezed my hand as I led her out of her room.

The boys were still in the kitchen; Silver was making plates of food while Shadow was pouring glasses of orange juice. Silver's topaz eyes went to Blaze, and he offered her a smirk. Blaze blushed under his gaze and leaned closer to me. The four of us ate breakfast in the living room. We watched a few episodes of a sitcom on television before the boys left for the day – or at least Shadow did. Silver was only gone for a short period of time as Blaze and I cleaned up the kitchen. By the time we were finished, he was knocking on our door.

"You don't mind if he stays over for the day and possibly into the night, do you," Blaze asked as she hesitated in the doorway of the kitchen. I shook my head.

"Nah; I'm just going to be getting some homework done, and I'm going out with Sonic later so I'm not gonna be around for a while." Blaze raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh you're going out with lover boy tonight? What number date is this?" I rolled my eyes.

"Haven't been keeping count." She tilted her head as she smiled.

"You really like him, don't you?" A smile snuck up onto my lips.

"Yea," I said with a soft shrug. "He's…he's a great guy."

"He better be. If he acts up, then I'll pummel through his band of secret service agents and whoop his ass." I giggled.

"Knowing me, I'll probably help." We both laughed before Silver's knock rang again.

"Calm down; I'm coming," Blaze yelled as she walked to answer the door. I crept past their banter at the doorway into my own room. As planned, I got some of my schoolwork done before getting ready for my night with Sonic. After taking a long shower, I laid out my midnight blue strapless dress and combed out the knots in my hair. I reluctantly took Blaze away from Silver for a half hour so she could help curl my hair and do my makeup. She gave me big, bouncy curls and a dark smoky eye with a winged eyeliner. "You're so pretty," Blaze mused as she watched me slip on my cropped black leather jacket above my dress.

"Thanks to your makeup skills, I am," I said as my eyes searched around the room for my stilettos. Blaze shook her head at me.

"Can't you just take the compliment and leave it at that?"

"Usually I can, but what's the fun if I can't mess with you?" She stuck her tongue out at me. I giggled at her as I stepped into my heels. My phone buzzed on my dresser as soon as I finished getting ready. Blaze snatched my phone and looked at the text.

"Lover boy says he's outside. Is he scared to knock?"

"After the awkwardness he endured the last time he was here, I would be too." She threw me my phone. We walked out of my room together before we bid each other goodbye.

"Be careful," Blaze called out as I walked to the door. I almost ran into Sonic as I opened the door. He smiled down at me as blush raced across my cheeks.

"Hey beautiful," he said as his emerald eyes examined my outfit. I blushed under his gaze.

"Hey," I replied simply. I stepped closer to him to shut the door behind me. He wasn't aware of my small step forward, and our bodies gently pressed up against each other. Soft pink rushed across his cheeks as he took a small step back. He murmured a soft "sorry." I offered him a smile as I laced my hand with his. I took a small step closer to lean up and peck a small kiss on his cheek. The pink on his cheeks darkened as he tugged at my hand. Together we walked out of my building and out to the parking lot. "So, where are you taking me," I asked as he slid into the driver's seat of his car. He smiled as he looked over at me. His hand reached out to grab mine and bring it to his lips.

"Well there are a couple nice restaurants downtown I was narrowing down on taking you, and then I thought we could go to one of the nearby clubs." His lips brushed against my knuckles as he spoke. "For the restaurant choice, I was going to ask what kind of food you were in the mood for."

"Well, I could go for a decent burger and some fries right now." Sonic grinned.

"A grill we go then." He kissed my hand before releasing it.

The ride downtown was peaceful. I relaxed in his passenger seat as Sonic let the radio do all the talking for us. At the occasional red light, Sonic would look over at me and shoot me his Oscar winning smile. Each time, I'd blush softly and look away. I tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach that his smile would awaken. I tried to stop myself from staring at him for too long and getting lost in the color of his eyes. I wanted to attempt to slow my fall for him. However, my efforts proved to be useless over dinner. The grill he'd taken me to was a small, dim lit place where my eyes didn't have many places to go other than his. I couldn't help but to be consumed by the way his eyes sparkled under the sapphire lights. At times my eyes would drift from his eyes to his lips, his neck, and his chest that was covered with buttons and soft cotton. This boy was so beautiful, and in those moments he was all mine.

"So, my parents want to meet you," he said. My trance on him broke as I blinked back into reality. I'd been smothering one of my French fries in the small pool of ketchup on my plate while Sonic had been talking about his last phone call with his mother.

"You told them about me," I asked as I raised an eyebrow. He smiled as he shrugged a shoulder.

"Yea; why wouldn't I tell them about the amazing girl I've been dating?" I averted my gaze.

"I don't know…"

"Have you told your family about me?"

"I told my best friend, Scourge, but I haven't said anything to my mom." I glanced up at him to see his smile had fallen and his eyebrows were crinkling together.

"Why not?"

"Because we don't talk about boys… We've never really talked about boys."

"Why is that?" I sighed.

"Talking about boys means bringing up memories of my father. The only guy she's ever been with has been my dad, and that's the only relationship she can pull from to give me advice or even relate to what I'm going through. We had the boy talk once when I first started dating because she wanted me to be careful and to know about resources for when I was ready for sex and everything. She told me stories of the other guys who'd come around her and compare them to my father; she was trying to teach me how to spot the difference between a good guy and a bad guy. By the end of the conversation, she was so close to crying. There's just certain topics she can't handle without being reminded of something that's hurt her, and I think it's just easier to avoid those topics." I looked up at him and met downcast eyes. I reached across the table to grab his hand. His eyes went to our hands before continuing upward to meet my gaze. "Just because she doesn't know about right now doesn't mean she never will. I promise you'll meet her next weekend when she comes down for visitation day."

"Okay," he said with a soft nod. His eyes went back to our hands for a moment before flicking back up to me. "I know we've never really talked about our relationship status, but we are…we are dating, aren't we?"

"Yes," I said unsurely. A frown threatened to appear on his lips. "I mean, I just – I don't know. What's your definition of dating?"

"Boy takes girl out places, boy spends lots of time with girl, boy and girl are mildly intimate – that sort of thing. Do you have a different definition?"

"Kind of. The boys I've been around in the past consider dating as repeatedly taking a girl out to the movies and then expecting to get some action in the back seat of their car." I squeezed his hand. "I'm not really used to going out to nice places like this and spending quality time with a person as stupid as it sounds."

"It doesn't sound stupid. The boys you've gone out with in the past sound stupid, but that's just my opinion." I smiled. "Are you okay with the term dating for the two of us?" I nodded.

"Yes. It's…it's nice." He smiled. "But do you think your parents will like me?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't they like you?"

"Well, I did just scarf down a half pound burger within ten minutes and I can probably kick your ass with my hands tied behind my back; I wouldn't exactly say I'm exactly the type of girl your parents would expect you to bring home." He raised an eyebrow as a smirk played on his lips.

"You think you can kick my ass with your hands tied behind your back?"

"I know I can." He chuckled.

"Hm, we'll have to see about that. Back to the point: what kind of girl do you think my parents expect me to bring home?" I shrugged. "Anything but the kind of girl you are?" I nodded. He sighed as he rubbed his thumb over my hand. "Amy, my parents are pricks – we've been over this already. Whatever they think of you won't matter to me. Although I am positive they'll like you, I understand your doubts. Just know that I like you; I _really_ like you, and that's all either of us should care about." He offered me a smile. "Alright?"

"Alright," I said as I returned the smile.

We quickly wrapped up our dinner, and Sonic walked me down to one of the local clubs nearby. The building was a two-story warehouse with large windows that reflected the bright lights out on the street. There was a long line near the door with people our age dressed in tight dresses and plain colored button downs. Sonic dragged me past the line to the bouncer. The chiseled brown skinned man standing in all-black at the door gave Sonic a small nod as he stepped aside to let us in. I raised an eyebrow at my friend as he tugged me inside of the building. "You come here often," I yelled over music that began to blast in my ears. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the darkness and the flashing strobe lights. My hand tightened around Sonic's as he tugged me over to the bar. He helped me up onto a stool. I repeated my question again while he situated himself onto the stool next to me.

"Something like that," he replied. The female bartender offered him a seductive smile as she leaned against the counter with her chest pushed out. Sonic held her gaze for a moment before he turned to me. "What do you wanna drink?" He asked.

"As in an alcohol drink?" He nodded. "Um, I'll have a couple shots of Jack Daniels." Sonic smiled as he turned to the bartender.

"Give us six shots of Jack Daniels please." Sonic's green eyes turned back to me after the bartender left to get our drinks. "What do you know about Jack Daniels?"

"Probably more than I should," I said with a small smile. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Nah. I like a girl who likes her whiskey." I rolled my eyes at him.

We threw down at least two shots together before I began to feel the alcohol pumping through my system. Since Mason had driven, he limited himself to only two. I kept going, though. I took down the rest of the shots he'd ordered before moving on to downing two cups of gin and juice. Sonic had gotten me some water to help slow my intake, but my inhibited senses wanted to dance. I'd dragged Sonic from the bar to the dance floor. He seemed surprised at first by my sensual dance moves as I gently rubbed my hips against his. However, he quickly adapted to the new change of pace. His hands wrapped firmly around my hips and gently guided them to the beat. I held on to him throughout our sensual dances, rubbing my hands against his shoulders and nicely toned arms. My foggy mind began to fill with dirty thoughts. I wondered what his skin felt like without the clothing, how his lips would feel against my skin, how good it would feel if we were grinding against each other without the limitation of our clothes… My thoughts attached themselves to my actions. I stood on my toes to peck small kisses at his neck and gently nip at his earlobe. Sonic had chuckled at first, but his body began to tense as my hands played with the buttons on his shirt and my hips became aggressive on his. "Hey, hey," he said as he gently pushed some space between us.

"What," I asked with a drunken smile. "You don't like that?"

"I do, but we're in public – and you're drunk."

"I'm not drunk. I'm just a little tipsy." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on, Amy. Let's get you home." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we began to cut through the crowd. He led me outside where the fall breeze kissed my face and legs. He lay down his jacket over my already covered shoulders at the sight of my small shiver. He kissed my forehead as his arm wound back around my waist. We walked the short distance back to his car and he drove me back to campus. Sonic ended up carrying my bridal style to his room. His roommates were in the living room playing a card game with beer bottles sitting out around them. They yelled out greetings and invitations for him to join before their eyes fell on me. I offered a drunken smile to them while Sonic politely declined their offer and continued to his room.

"Why can't we play cards with your roommates," I asked as he sat me down on his bed.

"Because I think you've had enough fun for tonight." I rolled my eyes as I flopped down onto my back. Sonic slipped off my shoes before heading over to one of his drawers. He pawed through his clothing for a moment before he retrieved a large tee shirt. "You can wear this tonight," he said as he tossed the shirt over to me. "I have some shorts or sweatpants if you'd like some. They may be a little big, but they'll keep you warm."

"Wait, am I staying over here tonight," I asked as I turned onto my side to look at him.

"Yea… I just didn't want to leave you unattended; you've had a bit to drink tonight and you're really tiny – I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I smiled.

"You're such a nice guy, you know that?" He chuckled.

"I try to be."

"You are. Come here." Sonic hesitated, but he climbed onto the bed with me. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his lips down to mine. I kissed him fervently, urgently as I eased his body onto mine. The moment I had the opportunity, I wrapped my legs around his waist. My fingers fell from his blue hair down to his neck where I fingered the first button of his shirt. My mouth opened to let his tongue in, and to further distract him, as my hands began to undue the buttons. He pulled out of the kiss when I'd finally gotten all the buttons undone and had attempted to push the shirt off his shoulders. I groaned as he whispered against my lips. "Hey, hey," he murmured. "Slow down there, tiger."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as my cheeks burned. I wiggled out from underneath him and sat beside him. "I don't know what's gotten into me. I'm not usually this way when I'm situations like this with boys." He tilted his head. He didn't have to verbally ask a question for me to understand he was waiting for me to elaborate. "The first guy I ever 'dated' manipulated me into doing sexual things with him. He made me think I had to…do nice things for him in order to prove I liked him and for him to see if we were compatible. Me being the stupid fourteen year old that I was fell for it, and thus I fell into the bad habit of dating guys who were no good for me. Not all of them wanted sex, but enough of them did – and they weren't shy or gentle about what they expected from me." I avoided his eyes as I spoke. "Half the time when I got drunk like this with a boy, he'd get all touchy feely and I'd either find a way out of the situation or just take it for what it was."

"You were expecting me to touch you," Sonic asked cautiously. I nodded.

"Only this time, I wouldn't have minded if you did since I'm forming genuine feelings for you." He sighed as he pressed his lips on my temple. His hand gently took hold of my chin and tilted my head up so I'd look at him.

"Would it help if I told you what I expect from you?"

"A little," I admitted.

"Would it make you upset if I told you I didn't have any?" He smiled as I rolled my eyes. "I like you for you, Amy. I'm going to keep reminding you until you get it through this thick skull of yours: I'm not here for sexual benefits; I'm here for your heart." He kissed my cheek. "Get changed. I'm gonna get you some water." He pecked my lips before he got up from his seat and exited the room. My stomach tingled warmly after he'd gone. Another section of my wall crumbled down; I'd exposed another part of my life I tried so hard to hide. How was it so easy for me to tell him all these things? Was it his gentle eyes? His charming smile? His never ending patience? My growing feelings for him? I shook off my thoughts. My mind was too foggy to try to make sense of my openness with him.

I quickly changed into his tee shirt and folded up my dress. Sonic knocked before he came back in. He was carrying two cold water bottles and a big bag of gummy bears. He smiled as he handed me one of the bottles. I chugged down half the bottle while he got changed on the other side of the room. Once he was finished, he climbed under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around me. I relaxed in his warm embrace as I turned around to lay my head on his chest. He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. His lips murmured something into my hair, but I couldn't acknowledge what he'd said for I'd already entered my own world of dreams.

 **Once again, I apologize for the delay. If you guys are interested, I started another small project on my Wattpad page ( cee_love or Ciera L. *there are two underscores in the handle*) that you guys can read.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is an extremely long chapter so I apologize if I miss changing any names from my original copy. Also, I would love for you guys to review on this chapter; a lot of things happen and I'm eager to know your thoughts on the progression of the story. After this chapter, there is approximately only 9 more left - halfway there!**

 **All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

 **Chapter 9**

The next morning, I woke up with a soft groan. The pain in my head was mimicking my pulse, and my throat was unnaturally dry. I stretched my body out as another small groan left my lips. I noticed Sonic's arms were wrapped tightly around me when I began to roll onto my back. A small sound hummed into my shoulder as his hold on me tightened. I smiled down at his tousled blue hair and gaping mouth; the sight made me momentarily forget about the uncomfortable status of my body. I wiggled closer to him and cuddled my face into his chest. He stirred in his sleep, his lips pressing into my hair. "You awake," I whispered.

"No," he murmured. I giggled as I slightly moved away so I could get a better view of him. His eyes had cracked open the slightest bit and the sun was gleaming into his emerald green irises. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Good morning beautiful," he said as his hand caressed my cheek.

"Hi," I replied. He closed the distance between our bodies and began to peck kissed at the crown of my head. A sigh of satisfaction left my lips as I closed my eyes. I focused on the trail of kisses his lips left on my skin. They circled around the crown of my head down my temple to my jaw and back up to my lips. His kisses were soft, gentle – like they were the first time he'd kissed me. I melted into his kisses; my hands wound themselves into his hair and pulled him closer to me. He moaned into my mouth as our tongues collided against each other. He hesitated, but he slowly eased himself on top of me. The temperature in my body began to rise at the soft touch of his hands on my thighs. My own fingertips traveled down his collar bone to his chest. I lay my palms out on his soft skin and gently rubbed my hands against him. His hands gripped my thighs in response. I smiled into his kisses as my hands lowered down to the hem of his pajama pants. He let out a soft groan as he reluctantly pulled away. He offered me a playful smile as he grabbed my wrists and pinned them over my head.

"You just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?" Sonic whispered. I shot him a smug smirk.

"I'm a fighter; the only thing we can't do is keep our hands to ourselves." He rolled his eyes. He pecked another soft kiss at my lips before getting off me. He held out his hand to me and helped me out of bed. My upright position brought back my headache and my dry throat. I wobbled in Sonic's arms.

"Feeling the hangover," he asked. I nodded. He kissed my head. "Lay down, rest, and I will make you some breakfast." He lay me back down in the bed and covered my body with his comforter. He pecked one last kiss on my forehead before he headed out the room. I curled up into his covers as the smell of his soft cologne wafted through my nose. My mind drifted back into my dreams of the wide ocean and the warm sand beneath my feet. I imagined myself, in my ten year old body, racing Scourge up and down the shore while our mothers watched from afar. Our laughter and the soft motions of the sea echoed through the air. I could've smiled at the sight. Yet, the vision quickly changed into an earlier memory. I was back in my six year old body with my hands in both my mother's and father's. They were swinging me in and out of the small waves at the edge of the shore. My father's warm smile was hovering over me, and my mother's laughter was being carried by the wind. The sound was foreign to my present consciousness. My mother hadn't laughed since the last time she saw my father.

As if I'd summoned it, the scene of the last time we were all together as a family appeared in my mind. My mother and Scourge's mom had cooked a huge meal for all of us; they'd spent all day in the kitchen preparing it. They'd wanted me to come help them with the food, but I was too interested in playing the impromptu capture the flag match with the boys. My father and I were on one team, and Uncle G and Scourge were our opponents. The four of us dashed around the house, the front yard, and the back yard trying to infiltrate the other's territory. The two women had to keep yelling at all of us to stop running around the house. "Aren't you one of the adults," my mother asked my father. She'd put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips in a sly pout. My father had given her a wide smile as he leaned over and kissed her.

"When you're in the mood for some adult loving I am," he'd said as he wrapped his arms around her. My mom had giggled as he pecked kisses on her neck. While he was distracted, a foam nerf bullet hit him right in the back of the head. He immediately turned around and held up his own nerf gun.

"We've been spotted. Go, go," Uncle G yelled from the staircase.

"You better run! Come on, Amy, let's get them!" I followed my father in his pursuit of our friends, but I looked back to see my mother shaking her head with the biggest smile on her face.

Later that night, the six of us huddled around the dinner table as our fathers swapped stories about the old days at the academy. Back then, their wild tales of survival and rebel actions had Scourge and I hooked on their every word. At times they'd break off and tell small stories about our mothers, but we were always more interested in their military stories. I'd always remember when Uncle G put his hand on my father's shoulder as they were telling one of my favorite stories.

"And then, Leo, here, decided to jump right in front of the bullet. You would've thought he was superman or some shit; he just dove right in front of the bullet," Uncle G was exclaiming with zest. "I didn't even think he knew what he was doing. So now I'm angry. Those jerks shot my best friend. So, I whip out my pistol and I hit both of them in the ribs with clean shots. Then I look down at Leo, and he's got a bullet lodged right in shoulder. Tell me how the son-of-a-bitch is smiling up at me and says: 'You owe me a couple bottles of whiskey for that one.' And you know what I said?" Rafael and I had shaken our heads though we both knew the answer. "I said, _hermano,_ you just saved my life." His voice had lowered as he squeezed my father's shoulder. "I don't owe you a couple bottles of whiskey – I owe you the whole damn bar and maybe a few of those stripper ladies, as long as Brooke don't find out, ya know." We all laughed as my mother threw a piece of her breadstick at him. " _Niños, niños,_ seriously; loyalty goes deeper than blood. This man," he shook my father's shoulder as he smiled at him. "This man jumped in front of a bullet for me. Now, y'all know we'd do anything for each other; we'd fought and damn near killed for each other, but we'd never talked about dying for each other. When you find that someone who is willing to hop in front of a bullet for you without thinking twice, you don't let that person go; instead, you buy that person a beer and tell their sorry ass they aren't leaving your side 'till the day you die." My father smiled at Uncle G. "Cause this is forever; we are gonna be brothers forever. Hear me, _gringo._ " My father chuckled.

"I hear you, Gabe." Their wives smiled at them as they moved on to the story of another battle they'd fought together. My father had been so carefree throughout the entire night. None of us had a clue he would leave out into the night and never return. Or maybe we did.

I wasn't exactly paying attention to my parents' farewells to their friends since I was giving my own to Scourge, but I did notice my father pull Uncle G into a tight embrace. My fictive uncle had laughed as he patted my dad on the back. "What's all this about, _hermano_?" He'd asked.

"Nothing," my father replied with a smile. "I just…I love you, man; you're my brother." Uncle G laughed and shook his head.

"I love you too, Leo…I love you too." My father glanced in my direction before he spoke again.

"If anything happened to me, you'd look out for Amy, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! You know I'd do anything for your little girl the same way you'd do anything for my boy; we're family – we're always gonna be family." They'd performed their signature handshake one more time before hugging again – and then my father's best friend never saw him again.

For the rest of the night, my father held my mother and me close to him on the couch. We watched cartoons together before my father carried me upstairs on his back. He'd playfully slammed me down on the bed and tickled me. I giggled and squirmed under his large hands. When he stopped, his playful smile fell. He stroked my rosy cheeks and ran his fingers through my pink hair. I'd tilted my head at him. "What's wrong, daddy," I'd asked. His warm smile returned, and he kissed my head.

"Nothing, honey; I'm just thinking about how much I love you," he replied. I'd smiled and wrapped my small arms around his neck.

"I love you too," I'd whispered into his neck.

The image began to fade as our true last conversation in his office took shape. I remembered the sight of him kneeling down in front of me with soft eyes. I remembered how heavy his medallion felt in my small hands. I remembered the warmth of his last kiss on my forehead. I remembered the last time our sapphires locked. Then the loud sound of the gun I imagined killed him sounded through my ears.

My body jerked awake, but instead of shooting upright, I was restrained down onto the bed. Strong hands were wrapped around my wrists. I instinctively used my legs to lash out at my attacker, and my bare foot hit a solid. I heard a loud swear as the hands released me. I immediately shot up in the bed and moved in the opposite direction of my attacker. I glanced around the room franticly to search for an exit – and a reminder of where I was. My gaze eventually fell on Sonic who was sprawled out on the floor from my kick. His eyes were wide with confusion, and his mouth was twisted in a painful grimace.

"Oh shit," I exclaimed. "I am so sorry!" I crawled across the bed to my boyfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Yea," he said as he pushed himself up. "Are you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare." He got onto his feet and examined me with his green eyes. His eyebrows crinkled in concern as he took a cautious step towards me. His hand slowly reached out to caress my cheek. I hadn't noticed the tears dripping down my face until I felt his soft touch. I quickly moved away from him. I scooted over to the south end of his bed as I wiped the tears from my face. "Hey, hey, we talked about this," Sonic said. He walked over to sit next to me on the edge of the bed. I avoided his eyes as he took my hands away from my face. "Amy, look at me." I refused. He let out a sigh before he grabbed my chin. He forced my chin in his direction, and I reluctantly stared at him with watery eyes. "Talk to me," he whispered huskily. "What were you dreaming about?" I shook my head.

"Nothing…it was nothing. I think I want to leave." I tried to move from my spot, but Sonic's grip on my wrist tightened. "Let me go, Sonic; I want to go back to my room."

"No; I'm not letting you go when you're in this state. You're upset, and that's okay. Just tell me what you're upset about. Come on, Amy. We've talked about this. You know you can open up to me." He pulled me into his lap, and I lay my head on his chest. He stroked my hair and kissed the crown of my head as soft sobs left my lips. I hated crying in front of him – for a second time. I was vulnerable once because he happened to be there; I didn't think there would be another moment where I was crying in his arms – at least not this soon.

"I was dreaming about the last time I saw two very important people in my life who aren't here anymore; the first was my fictive aunt, and the other was my father," I murmured after my sobs had come to a stop. I fixed my gaze in my lap where my fingers were tangling over each other. "Both were good memories, but that's all they are…memories." I sighed as I looked up at him. His green eyes were patient as they stared back down into mine.

"But that's not what's bothering you, is it," he asked. I shook my head as I looked back down.

"I've been trying to avoid the reminder of where I am and what I'm here to do. I like thinking I'm just in college training and studying the things that have always interested me. It makes me happy to know I'm making friends and building a bond with you. But it hurts to come back down and realize my father went through the same cycle. He came to the academy, made friends, maintained his relationship with my mother, and then…then he had to fight. He had to fight, and the people around him began to die – some of his closest friends died right in front of him. And then he died without being able to give a proper goodbye to his own best friend or his wife or his daughter. He just…disappeared from our lives without any fair warning. And I can't help but to think of any of the people around me doing exactly what he did when we're all out there on the battlefield in a few years. The thought of losing you or Blaze or any of my friends kills me because I'm letting myself get attached; I'm giving all of you a piece of me I won't be able to get back if anything bad happens to any of you – and that scares me. I've seen what loss and heartbreak can do to people. I've seen what it does to my mom, my uncle, my best friend, and even me – and I don't know if I can handle that again. So I don't think about it. Usually I try to think positively about this experience, but when I have dreams that are memories: I wake up and all I can think about is if one day everyone I'm beginning to care about, the people I'm growing so close to, are going to be a memory. I wonder if one day you'll just be a memory." Sonic kissed the crown of my head.

"I know I can't make you any permanent promises," he whispered into my hair. "But I can promise you that I will be here as long as I possibly can." I nodded as I pressed my face into his chest.

"Okay," I murmured.

He held me for a while longer before we finally had to move to eat breakfast. I stayed in his bedroom for the rest of the day. We watched a few movies and played video games to pass the time. At one point, he had challenged my remark about beating him up and we wrestled around in his bed. Of course, I pinned him down, but I took advantage of my position and kissed him for all that he was worth. He tried to break out of my grasp, but he was too distracted to exert any real effort. Eventually I let him go so his hands could roam. He took the opportunity to flip us over and place kisses down my neck and shoulders. He almost gave into his desire for me; his hands had wandered beneath my clothing and were testing the lower waters. Unfortunately, his roommates exclaimed in joy from the living room, and we were reminded we weren't completely alone. I'd growled at the fact while Sonic chuckled. "Don't worry," he said as he pecked my lips. "I'm gonna make our first time special – I want it to be special." He kissed me again, and the slight annoyance I felt faded away.

The following week went by achingly slow. My stomach was bubbling with anxious butterflies as I waited patiently for visitation day to arrive. My dreams on Sunday morning had reawakened my homesickness and longing for my family. I realized I'd once again neglected to call Scourge since the last time we spoke via video chat, and I hadn't spoken to my mother since the night I learned about the attack. The anxiety I felt grew as I was reminded that my neighborhood had been in danger – and I hadn't bothered to check in more than once to make sure my loved ones were okay. I hadn't meant to neglect them; I'd just gotten so caught up in school, my friends, and Sonic. I almost forgot I had a whole other life I lived before I came to the academy. I guessed I simply preferred the one I was living in the moment over the one in the past. For once I living my life the way I wanted to. I didn't have to worry about my mother twenty-four seven; I didn't have no-good boys chasing me in hopes of taking what they wanted and leaving; I didn't have to distance myself from the world. At the academy, I could just be Amy – and the people around me seemed to accept the person who was cracking out of her protective shell.

Saturday morning, I was awakened by the soft buzzing of my phone. I rolled over in my bed and squinted at my small screen. I'd gotten a text alert saying I had three guests coming for visitation day; I would meet them in the welcome building at 11 o' clock. I glanced at my clock to see it was only eight. Although I wanted nothing more but to say in my bed, I hauled myself up and padded into the shower. As I stood under the hot water, the anxious butterflies in my stomach awakened. I was doing more than just visiting my family today – I was meeting Sonic's parents, and he was meeting mine. My mind groaned as I regretted the conversation we'd had just a week before. I wasn't sure if I was ready to meet his parents – or more so for him to meet mine. I knew my mother would be harmless, but Uncle G and Scourge could be intimidating when they want to be. I doubted they'd threaten Sonic considering his status, but I was still afraid their death glares might scare him off.

Blaze was raiding through my closet when I walked back into her room. I'd told her and Cream about my date with Sonic's parents later, and Blaze promised to help me dress to impress. My roommate was still dressed in her fitted tank and fleece pajama pants with her unruly curls tied up into a bun. I glanced at her neck that was covered in passion marks, and I smirked. "Morning," I told her as I shut the door behind me.

" _Buenos dias amiga,"_ she replied.

"Silver stay over last night," I asked with a raised eyebrow. Blaze rolled her eyes at me, but her lips pulled up into a sly smile. "He's still here, isn't he?"

"He's asleep - has been since round three last night." I shook my head.

"I want to comment, but I think I'm gonna leave the conversation there." She playfully pouted.

"Damn, I was actually really excited to give you the juicy details."

"I think I heard enough to fill in the blanks." Blaze's cheeks darkened as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Were we really that loud?"

"Just a smidge," I said as I began to brush my hair.

"I'm sorry, Amy. When the loving is good, the loving is good; that's really all I can say." I giggled.

"It's alright. I was more amused than anything." I sat down on my vanity stool as she finally picked one of my black dresses out of my closet. The dress was made of soft cotton with an embroidered neck, long sleeves, and skater skirt. She threw the dress on my bed before sitting on the floor to examine my shoes. "Is anyone from home coming to visit?"

"Nope," she said with a pop. "Dad's an abusive drunk, and my brothers are assholes, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." She waved my off with her hand.

"It's all good. My mental state is actually getting better now that I don't have to deal with their bullshit every day."

"Well, if you want, you can come hang with me and my family. I was thinking we could have lunch and walk around the campus. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you tagged along."

"Is your hot best friend coming to visit," she asked with a mischievous smirk.

"Yes," I said with a giggle.

"Hmm, that's tempting." I rolled my eyes.

"You have a boyfriend – who is sleeping in your bed right now."

"I am actually perfectly conscious," Silver said from the other side of the door. "Are both of you decent?"

"I'm in a towel," I said. "But everything you haven't seen before is covered so you're good." With my permission, the door creaked open and Silver poked his head in. His neck was also covered with various passion marks, and I couldn't help but to playfully roll my eyes.

"I'm just letting you know that I'm leaving to get ready to see Satan and his minions," he said as he walked into the room. He was fully dressed in the outfit I'd seen him wearing the day before with his white hair tousled on his head. His tongue flicked at his lip ring between his sentences. "I am going to need all your thoughts and prayers to get me through today."

"Your family is coming," I asked. Silver nodded as he looked to me.

"Unfortunately," he replied lowly.

"Why," Roxanne asked as she got up from the floor with a pair of my black wedges in her hands. Silver shrugged. He watched her set my wedges down on my bed before she came over to him. His arms eagerly wrapped around her waist as she stood on her tippy toes to peck a soft kiss at his lips. "Well, just know that I'm here if you need someone to scare them off. You could even ask Shadow to be your boyfriend for the day just so they leave without looking back." Silver and I chuckled.

"That is tempting," he said as he rocked her in his arms. "But I think I want to end this day with my head still attached to my body." He kissed her head. "I gotta go drown myself in Holy water before the demons arrive. I'll see you guys later." He kissed Blaze one last time before heading out. I watched him go. My thoughts had turned to our ruby-eyed friend at the mention of him.

"Is Shadow having any family coming today," I asked Blaze. She had wandered over to me. She took the brush out of my hand and began to brush the knots out herself.

"I don't think so," she said. "The two of us actually made plans to camp out in the library around one and get some math work done." She paused. "Does Shadow have any family," she asked cautiously.

"I think so," I murmured unsurely. "He said he moved around a lot as a kid; maybe they just couldn't make it today." Blaze shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe."

"You never did answer my question, ya know," I said as I glanced up at her.

"I'll come and say hi, but I don't think I'll stay. I might end up in a closet somewhere feeling on that hot best friend of yours." I rolled my eyes.

"You're the worst, you know that?" She smiled.

"You love it, so stop complaining." I rolled my eyes again, but I smiled.

Once Blaze was finished brushing my hair, she blow dried it and curled my pink strands into voluminous waves. She kept my makeup simple with a nude eyeshadow, winged eyeliner, deep pink lips, and faint blush. She hurried off to get herself ready for the day once she was finished with me. I touched up my hair and sprayed on some perfume while I waited for her to shower and get dressed. She was back in my room within a half hour clad with a fitted tee, zip up hoodie, skinny jeans and boots. Her damp curls were fell down over her shoulders, and her flawless face was bare of any makeup. "How are you so effortlessly gorgeous," I asked with a sigh.

"Ask yourself that same question, mama," she said with a smile. She held out her hand to me. I intertwined mine with hers, and we were on our way.

My butterflies in my stomach awakened again as we walked across campus to the glittering glass building we'd gone to in the very beginning of the year. I sincerely hoped my family wasn't too upset with me – if they were even upset at all. Uncle G might have some sympathy since he knows how crazy life can be at the Academy. Then again, both he and my father managed to maintain a long distance relationship while they were on campus. Surely that meant daily phone calls, texts, and video chats. I'd only called three times in the almost three months I'd been there. I explained my dilemma to Blaze as we walked in case she noticed any tension.

"You're over-thinking," she said simply. "Your family seems like nice people who love and support you; they'll understand you've been adjusting to your new freedom. When some of my old friends went to college, I wouldn't hear from them until they came home for breaks. At least you called a few times," she said.

"I guess," I said with a sigh. "I guess I just feel guilty more than anything. I don't want them to think I'm too busy for them or something."

"They won't," Blaze said as she nudged my arm. "Just breathe and be happy they came to visit you." I nodded and offered her a smile.

We followed the small masses of students into the glass building and into the same room the headmaster's welcome had been in. The bright room was filled with round tables and chairs. Students sat with their families and friends conversing and hugging. I tightened my hold on Blaze's hand as my eyes roamed around the room in search of my own family. The butterflies in my stomach grew stronger as I spotted my mother's long pale pink hair at a table near the back. My eyes moved from her to my Uncle G who was sitting next to her, and finally Scourge who was standing by him. I'd almost forgotten how handsome he was; his ice blue eyes stood out to me from all the way across the room. I squeezed Blaze's hand before I tugged her towards my family. We weaved through the crowd for a few minutes before I finally reached them.

"Hey," I yelled as I smiled. My mother looked up to me, and the dullness in her eyes faded. Her familiar smile appeared on her face, and she launched herself towards me. I laughed as I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed. "Hi mom," I whispered into her shoulder. The lavender scent of her perfume wafted through my nose, and tears pricked at my eyes. I'd almost forgotten what home smelled like.

"You're here," she whispered. "You're really here." I smiled as I pulled away from her.

"Yea, mom. I'm really here." She squeezed my arms before moving aside. Immediately Uncle G swooped me up into his arms and pressed his lips to my cheek. I giggled as he picked my feet off the ground and swung me.

"There's my girl," he said as he did so. He set me down to get a good look at me. The smile on his face became nostalgic. "Look at you all grown up." I blushed.

"You call that grown up? She still looks like a freshman in high school," I heard Scourge say. I turned away from my fictive uncle to shoot a playful glare at my best friend. His boyish smile was painted on his face, and his crystal eyes were dancing with sparkles. I needed no other encouragement to leap into his arms. He chuckled as his arms wrapped tightly around me. "Hey you," he murmured into my hair.

"Hey," I sighed into him. I pulled away from him to offer him a smile. I noticed Blaze watching us from a few feet away with a sad smile on her face. I motioned for her to come over. She hesitated, but slowly came forward.

"Who's this lovely lady," Uncle G asked as Blaze intertwined our hands.

"I'm Blaze; I'm Amy's roommate," Roxanne explained. Her eyes went to Scourge who was appraising her with his eyes. His old signature smirk threatened to arise on his lips. Her cheeks darkened under his stare, and she looked away. "It's very nice to meet all of you."

"Well isn't that something," Uncle G said as he threw his arm over my mother's shoulders. "A Latino and a _gringo_ causing ruckus on campus just like old times." My mother rolled her eyes.

"Don't get excited," she said. "It's just a coincidence."

"No, it's fate. Look at them! Spitting female images of Leo and me when we were young and bushy tailed! How much trouble the two of you cause within your time here so far?" Blaze giggled.

"Not enough," she replied.

"I assume you've been taking care of her, though, right?" Scourge asked. Blaze's eyes went back to him, and she shot him a sly smile.

"Trust me, she's been in _very_ good hands." Scourge's grin widened. Blaze's phone began to ring in her pocket. She dug it out, and shot me an apologetic smile. "It's Shadow. I texted him earlier, and now he wants to go out into the city instead of math. Do you need anything while we're out and about?"

"Nah. Just tell him to shoot me a text when he gets a chance."

"Will do." She shot a warm smile to my family. "It was really nice meeting all of you." She pulled my close to whisper in my ear. "Your best friend is eye-fucking both of us, and I'm loving it. Give me his number when you get back." I blushed deeply.

"Goodbye Blaze," I exclaimed. She giggled as she spared me a final farewell. I noticed Scourge's eyes watched her as she walked off. "Don't you have a girlfriend," I asked him. He looked to me and smirked.

"Yes. I am not doing anything that's violating the relationship code. I was eyeing up my competition as your best friend." I rolled my eyes.

"You'll always be my best friend, Scourge. Till the day we die – right, Uncle G?" My uncle and mother smiled at us.

"That's right, kid. So, you gonna treat us to something to eat or what? I'm starving." I giggled.

"Come on. You already know where the dining halls are." My mother grabbed a hold of my hand as I began to lead them out of the crowded room. We walked out into the chilly November weather, and made our way to one of the smaller dining halls. It was restaurant style where you could order food and be served. Sonic and I usually came there every Wednesday night for a casual dinner date. It was a little strange to be sitting in the booth with my family instead of Sonic. I was content, though, to have my best friend sitting next to me and my parental figures across from me. I was happy they'd come – and hadn't mentioned my disappearing act.

"We used to have double dates here," my mother murmured as she glanced around the small venue. "Remember Gabriel?" She tapped my uncle's hand. "We used to sit at the table over there." A small smile appeared on her face as she pointed to one of the tables across the room.

"I remember," Uncle G said with a sad smile. My mother fidgeted in her seat as her chocolate eyes roamed around the hall. I could tell by the glaze coming over her eyes that we were about to lose her attention. Within the next few minutes, she would be silently living in whatever reality her mind set for her. My uncle grabbed her hand and squeezed it before I could. My mother's eyes went to him in alarm. He offered her a warm smile, and my mother returned it.

"So Amy," Scourge said, turning all of our attention to him. "How's that boy you were telling me about?"

"Boy? What boy," Uncle G asked as he raised an eyebrow. My mother merely looked to me with curious eyes. I glared at my best friend. He stared back with an expectant stare. I slammed my wedge down onto his sneakered foot, and he grimaced.

"I'm dating someone," I said as I looked to my mother and uncle. "We've been going on a few dates here and there for a while now."

"What's his name," my mother asked in a small voice.

"Sonic," I said softly. I prayed they wouldn't ask for his last name. Although I was somewhat okay with his status, I wasn't sure they would. They probably wouldn't even believe me. It wasn't very likely for the First Son to take interest in a person like me.

"What's he like," Uncle G asked. He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms.

"He's sweet; he's really sweet. He's funny and handsome and sweet – he has the biggest heart." My fingers fiddled with the hem of my dress as I tried to think of more adjectives. While Sonic was the most amazing guy I'd ever met, I was finding it hard to describe him. He wasn't rough or obnoxious or interested in illegal activities. He was the exact opposite. He was a sweetheart who loved playing sports and climbing trees and going on hikes and spending time in the different restaurants around town. He took pleasure in the simple things in life, and I admired him for it.

"What's he look like," Scourge interjected.

"Blue-haired," I said with a deep sigh. "Very blue-haired with green eyes and a better tan than I'd ever had." Scourge and his father exchanged a look before they both burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You're dating a white boy," Uncle G asked between his chuckles.

"A blue-haired one at that," Scourge said. "I did not see that one coming."

"Shut up," I said as I shoved his shoulder. "He's treated me better than any guy in Philly ever did."

"Do you have a picture," my mother asked. I held her warm gaze for a moment before I looked down.

"Well, I was actually planning for you guys to meet him later on," I said.

"So you were just gonna spring it on us," Uncle G asked. "Show up with a white boy on your arm and tell us he's your boyfriend?"

"Basically," I said as my cheeks burned. "Why is that so funny? I'm Caucasian!"

"Maybe because you've never dated one in your entire eighteen years of living," Scourge said. He nudged me. "Don't get all bent out of shape; you know we're just messing with you."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "He's just…he's special to me."

"Are you really serious about him," my mother asked.

"Yes mom. When you guys meet him, you'll see: he's a good match for me – for right now at least." My mom offered me a small smile. I veered off the topic as I kicked Scourge in his shin and began an interrogation about his girlfriend.

The four of us sat in the booth together for a while. After Scourge had given me the full run down on his new relationship, Uncle G started pestering me about my experiences so far. I was a little sad to disappoint him when I'd told him I hadn't really done anything too extreme. My friends and I had our little get-together every Friday night, and Sonic took me out on dates. Between that, I focused on school work. Nothing exciting had happened to me thus far nor had I done anything I wasn't supposed to. I was trying to lay low if anything. I told him about Professor Duncan's extended hand to me and my meeting with the headmaster.

"Marielle Duncan is a good woman; she used to kick both mine and your dad's ass up and down the quad our freshman year." He shook his head with a smile. "She kept the both of us in check, that's for sure."

"She doesn't seem strict," I said with a tilted head. "She seems pretty laid back."

"She probably is now. From the sound of it, you kids aren't causing as much trouble as the students used to back in the day. Every time we turned around there was another fight or an all campus capture the flag game or a simulation kidnapping or an actual attack. There was never a boring moment. But that was also when the war was just beginning; we were fucking around while you guys are actually serious about your education – you know you're gonna need to put it use one day."

"And what about headmaster Laurens? What do you think about him?"

"Jason Laurens…I would advise you to stay away from."

"Why? What'd he do?"

"He tried to steal your mother from your father." Scourge and I let out a laugh. My mother shook her head at us.

"He's not joking," she said. "He used to flirt with me in the few moments your dad wasn't around. He even planted an unwanted kiss on me once."

"And then your dad knocked him out," Uncle G finished. Scourge and I snickered. "But seriously, Amy, he was a cool guy to mess with when we were your age, but I wouldn't trust him now. He and your father…they were rivals, and I don't want him around you. What did he talk to you about when you went to his office?" I glanced at my mother before looking down at the table.

"He…he told me the specifics of what happened to daddy," I murmured. The dark conversation reeled back in my memory. A lump formed in my throat as the difficult topic left my lips. "Something about a phone call and hearing how he…" I tried to swallow the lump, but I didn't want to continue. I just wanted Uncle G to know the gist – that was all he needed. "Then he started telling me to be careful who I trusted because he was afraid the rebels would do the same thing to me they did to daddy if they found out who I was." Scourge's warm hand grasped mine underneath the table. I looked up into his soft crystals as he squeezed. "It wasn't a pleasant conversation."

"Stay away from him," Uncle G said darkly. I looked to his darkened crystals and deep frown. My mother had slightly curled into herself. Her watery chocolate eyes were fixed on the outside world – and maybe in a totally different one. "Understand?" I nodded.

"I understand, Uncle G."

"Let's walk around the campus," my mother said before a tense silence could follow. "I haven't seen it since Gabe and Leo graduated. You wouldn't mind showing us around, would you sweetie?" I met her warm eyes and small smile. Tears brimmed behind her bright eyes, but she was concealing it. She was trying to be strong even though the memories of this place was tearing her apart. I couldn't imagine what a walk around campus would do to her. But she knew I couldn't say no to the simple look she was giving me. I smiled at my mother and nodded.

The four of us headed back out into the chilly weather and walked out onto one of the stony paths. Uncle G let me take the lead with the tour, but he interjected the memories he and my father shared when they had attended. Each time he did, both his and my mother's eyes would light up – and each time he ended, their eyes would become somber. I'd try to cheer them up by giving a memory I'd made with my own friends, but by then they could only muster up a feigned smile. I kept a close to my mother as we walked. I held her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze whenever a tear threatened to fall. She'd look at me, smile and murmur "I'm okay." I didn't believe her, but I let her be. By the time we finished walking around the entire campus, the sun was beginning to hang low in the sky. The burdening thought of them leaving after such a short reunion lay a heavy weight on my heart. I wished they could stay for just a little while longer. I'd missed them – all of them.

I walked with them to the parking lot to Uncle G's truck. I was standing close to Scourge with his arm thrown over my shoulder. He noticed the tears forming in my eyes and squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry, Amy, you'll be home before you know it," he murmured as he kissed my head.

"I was going to cook a big dinner for Thanksgiving," my mother said with a smile. "We could even cook together if you want. Then we can eat and watch a movie like we always do."

"I won't be home until Christmas time," I reminded them. "The school doesn't think giving us five days off of school is going to make much of a difference."

"Right," Uncle G said. "I forgot about that. But at least when you come home, you'll be home for a month and a half. We'll cook a big dinner for Christmas just for you." I nodded though tears continued to brim at my eyes. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out to look down at the text message. _Where are you at?_ The text from Sonic read. I'd almost forgotten I promised him he could meet them before we went to dinner with his parents. I quickly texted him back our location.

"Sonic is coming over to meet you guys," I told them as we crowded around Uncle G's truck. Before any of them could say anything, Sonic's onyx Range Rover pulled up behind me. Scourge's eyebrow rose as he examined the car. My boyfriend was the next place Scourge's eyes went. I thanked the heavens Sonic was dressed nicely in a royal blue button down, black slacks and dress shoes with his hair neatly combed. He offered my family his Oscar award winning smile as he walked towards us. The sight of him lifted the weight from off my heart. I came out from underneath Scourge's arm to go into Sonic's. "Hey," I murmured as I hugged him.

"Hey baby," he said before planting a kiss on my cheek. I blushed furiously as I turned to my family. As expected, all of their eyes were wide with shock.

"Guys, this is Sonic Everett…the guy I've been dating," I said with a nervous smile.

"Hello," Sonic said happily. "It's so great to finally meet you. Amy has told me so much about all of you." He held his hand out to my uncle who stared at it like it was poisonous. Sonic held it there for a moment before feigning a cough as a reason to drop it.

"Sonic Everett," Scourge murmured. "The First Son of the United States." His eyes went to me. "This is a joke, right?"

"A joke," I asked. "No, it's not a joke. Sonic and I…we're dating." I looked to my mother for some support, but her chocolate eyes were fixed on Sonic with a gleam I'd never seen in them before. Tears once again brimmed her eyes, but there was more – there was a small flare of jealousy. "Mom," I asked cautiously. Her eyes flicked to me at the sound of my voice. "Are you okay…with this?" She stared at me for a moment; her eyes were livid with an emotion I couldn't name. To my luck, Uncle G stepped up to Sonic and held his hand out. Sonic smiled, and eagerly shook his hand. My uncle's grip must've been tight; blood rushed to Sonic's face the moment my uncle's hand wrapped around his. Uncle G smiled venomously.

"Nice to finally meet you," he said in a hard tone. "I'd hope you have only good intentions for my goddaughter."

"Of course, sir – only the best of intentions."

"It better be. I fought for your father before you were even born; I know how to make a murder look like an accident. We clear on that, _gringo_?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He let go of Sonic's hand and smiled warmly down at me. "I like him. He has manners." I giggled nervously as I looked to Scourge. He was staring at Sonic with an indifferent glare. He didn't say anything; he only stared – which he'd done with all my other flings in the past. I couldn't say I was surprised or shocked by his actions. I was surprised when my mother didn't say anything to him at all. Her chocolate eyes were glued down to the floor when she spoke to Uncle G and Scourge.

"We should go," she murmured. "It's getting late, and we have a long drive back." With that, she walked around to the other side of the car to the passenger seat. I told Sonic I'd meet him in his car before walking to my boys. I gave both of them tight hugs – and a playful slap on the face for Scourge – before heading over to my mom. She was leaning against the car with tears streaming down her face. The weight on my heart returned at the sight of her. I tried to hug her, but she gently pushed me away. "Amy," she murmured. "I love you, and you know I love you, but I… I can't be here…on this campus. Sonic is…he seems nice, but when I look at him: all I see is your father. All I see when I'm on this campus is your dad…and we both know I can't handle that." She hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry… I'm happy for you… I'm proud of you… But I just can't take this god-awful place."

"I understand mom," I said as a lone tear fell from my eye. "I understand." I gently eased out of her hug. I helped her into the car before kissing her cheek. "I love you, mom." She nodded before I shut the door. I smiled and waved as they pulled out of the parking spot. Once the red tail lights of the car was off into the distance, I sat down on the cold concrete. I felt the warm tears falling down my face, but my heart was numb. I was used to my mother having her moments; I was used to her inability to love me completely; I was used to being another horrible reminder of my late father. Though I cried, I didn't hurt anymore.

Sonic joined me on the concrete. He was hesitant to touch me. I don't think he'd ever seen me so emotional yet emotionless at the same time. I didn't blame him for not knowing what to do. I hadn't known what to do either when my mom acted this way. He started with wiping my tears away, then wrapping his arms around me, and finally asking the simple question of "what can I do to make you better?"

"Just stay with me," I murmured into his shirt. He kissed my head before pulling me to my feet. He helped me into the backseat of his truck and slid in beside me. He held me while he waited for my tears to slow. I silently cursed myself for breaking down in front of him for the third time. I didn't want him to think I was weak or that I had too many issues. I wanted him to keep liking me, and I thought my tears was going to drive him away.

"We can skip dinner with my parents for tonight," he said as he wiped away the remainder of my tears. Smeared mascara appeared on his fingers as he did so. "We can grab ice cream and hide out in my room for the rest of the night."

"No," I murmured. "I'm okay. I'm okay." I straightened myself up and turned away from him. "I just need to fix my makeup before we leave. I probably look like a raccoon." Sonic grabbed my chin and turned my face back towards his. I hesitantly looked into his patient green eyes.

"Amy, its fine. We can always have lunch with them tomorrow."

"Are you sure," I asked in a small voice. He cupped my face in his hands and pecked a soft kiss at my lips.

"I'm positive." He offered me a smile. "You can even stay over if you want and get ready at my place in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Good," I said with a small smile. "Thank you." He kissed my forehead in response.

Sonic helped me out of his car. We walked back to my dorm together so I could get some clothes and makeup for the next day. I was surprised to see Silver, Shadow, and Blaze camping out in the living room with various bottles of liquor. All of them looked to us with somber expressions. Blaze's held her small frown for a second as she examined my tear stained face. She stood up from her seat on the floor and rushed over to give me a tight hug. "Are you okay? What happened," Blaze asked.

"I'm fine; I'm fine," I said simply. She looked over my shoulder to Sonic.

"Did your parents say something mean to her," she asked him.

"Nah, we're not meeting them tonight," he replied.

"I just really hated seeing my family leave, that's all," I said. Blaze raised an eyebrow at me. Before I could say anything else, her hand was wrapped around my wrist and she was dragging me towards my room.

"Be nice to him. If they're not, Sonic, you have permission to kick both their asses," she said to the boys. Silver rolled his eyes at her.

"Don't worry, babe; I'm always nice when I'm drunk." He patted the empty seat next to him. "Take a seat, champ; have a drink." Sonic offered a nervous smile as he walked over to Silver. I looked to Shadow to see if he was giving my friend any mean stares. His ruby eyes were on me rather than Sonic. His eyebrows were pinched together, and his mouth was in a small frown. I didn't have a chance to mouth anything to him before Blaze pushed me into my bedroom.

"You gonna tell me the real reason you were crying or are you gonna stick with the bullshit answer you gave me," she asked as she shut the door and crossed her arms against her chest. "Was your hot best friend mean to Sonic? I'll kick his ass if he was." I smiled at her for a moment before I turned away to get an overnight bag together.

"My mother is a schizophrenic," I told her. "My father's death took a big toll on her; she can rarely handle memories of him because they bring up hallucinations and visions that take her out of reality. Whatever she sees – or hears – tears her up from the inside so she can't emotionally function properly. Walking around the same campus my father attended, the same campus they made memories of their own on, took a huge toll on her. When she met Sonic, she didn't even say anything to him. She just wanted to leave because she wasn't seeing me anymore – she was seeing my father. In almost everything I do, she only sees him…she rarely sees me." I sighed as a lone tear fell from my eye. "I can't hate her for it. She can't help her condition; she's been like this since she was young. I just…I get upset when I'm reminded that she can't love me the way she wants to because my father died. He was everything to her."

"And you aren't," Blaze asked cautiously.

"I am," I murmured. "I'm the only reason she has to keep living. If I didn't exist then…she would've hurt herself a long time ago." My roommate's slim arms wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered into my hair.

"It's okay; you don't have to apologize. I'm fine… I've been dealing with this for the past ten years."

"Time doesn't make it hurt any less; trust me, Amy, I know." She squeezed me softly.

"I know," I murmured. I stayed in her embrace for another moment before I wiggled out of her arms. "I'm gonna stay over at Sonic's tonight. We're gonna meet his parents for brunch tomorrow since we couldn't do it tonight. Wanna help me pick out an outfit?" Blaze offered me a small smile.

"Sure," she replied softly.

The two of us did a quick raid through my closet before we decided on my satin baby blue short sleeved crop, my white high waist skater skirt and a pair of white heels. We threw in my white jacket to throw over my shirt. Blaze pawed through my jewelry box for accessories to go with the outfit while I walked around to gather the rest of my things. I packed some pajamas, extra undergarments, perfume, and my toothbrush. When I'd walked down the hallway to the bathroom to retrieve my toothbrush, I was surprised to hear the boys making amicable conversation in the living room. I even heard Shadow's dark voice make a small contribution to the conversation. Honestly, I'd almost forgotten I'd left Sonic alone with my two friends who had given him the cold shoulder. I was relieved that the three of them weren't in there trying to kill each other.

Once I was sure I had everything I needed, Blaze and I headed back out to the living room. The boys were sitting on the couch with cups of liquor in their hands talking. "You're joking," Sonic said as we walked in. "You did not tell your parents to go fuck themselves."

"That was just the first time," Silver said as he swung his cup. "We exchange the phrase to each other on a daily basis now."

"He's not kidding; it was like their way of saying 'I love you' when they were saying goodbye," Blaze said. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You met Silver's family," I asked.

"Yup. Silver, Shadow, and I are in a polyamorous relationship – or at least they think we are." Sonic and I laughed. I looked to Shadow to see his eyes were trained on me. His ruby eyes held the slightest bit of auburn color as they searched my face for any more tears.

"You agreed to that," I asked him. He shrugged.

"Not exactly, but you know how Silver and Blaze are," he said. "They dragged me into it before I even knew what was going on."

"How did it happen exactly," Sonic asked.

"Well, my family was getting on my nerves, as usual, so I invited Blaze and Shadow over – and I introduced them as my girlfriend and boyfriend. My father almost ripped off my head with his bare hands, but the look on his face was totally worth it," Silver explained.

"And you guys just went along with it," I asked.

"Hell yea. We told them all about our three way dates, and how Shadow and I take turns getting alone time with Silver," Blaze said as she plopped into Silver's lap. "I'm pretty sure they hate all of us – not that we care."

"You guys are insane," I said with a shake of my head. "Come on, Sonic. Let's leave them to their threesome." Shadow scoffed.

"I'm not going anywhere near the two of them naked," he said with an eye roll.

"You can always just watch," Blaze teased with a wink. Shadow rolled his eyes again. We all laughed as Sonic got up from his seat.

"It was nice talking to you guys," he told my friends.

"Nice talking to you too. You're not so bad for a preppy guy – you should hang out with us more often, don't ya think, Shadow?" Silver said as he nudged his roommate. Shadow's lips pulled up into a small smirk.

"Sure. He's cool." Sonic grinned at his acceptance into their small circle. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist. We spared one last goodbye to my friends before we headed out into the hallway. He took my overnight bag from my hands and slung it over his own shoulder.

"Your friends are weird – in a good way," he said as we walked towards the elevator.

"They're good people," I said as I leaned against him. "I told you it just takes some time for those two to open up."

"You said time, not alcohol." I giggled.

"Alcohol worked though, right?" He chuckled as he nodded.

"I guess it did."

We walked back to his dorm with our hands intertwined. To our luck, his apartment was empty. There was no signs of his roommates anywhere; it was completely silent. I followed him to his room where he set my overnight bag down on his bed. "What do you wanna eat? I can order something and have it delivered."

"A cake batter milkshake and French fries would be great," I said as I sat down on his bed. He pecked a kiss on my forehead.

"Alright. I'll let you change your clothes and wash up. I'll be in the living room when you're finished."

"Okay." He leaned down to kiss my lips. "Thank you." He smiled before kissing my lips again. I watched him walk out of his room and shut the door behind him. Once I heard the soft click of the door, I flopped down onto his bed with a deep sigh. I didn't stay in the position long; I wasn't trying to give my mind time to overflow with all the thoughts and emotions I didn't want to deal with. I got up and changed into my pajamas of a fitted tee and plaid cotton pants. I wiped off all my makeup and pulled my pink hair up into a bun. I left my phone on Sonic's nightstand before padding barefoot into the living room. Sonic was sitting on the couch in a white tank that hugged his muscles and grey sweats. I assumed he changed in his bathroom. He was flicking through the channels on the television when I walked in. His green eyes immediately went to me and he smiled. I blushed softly as I made my way over to the couch. I sat down next to him and lay my head on his chest. We sat in silence for a while as we searched for something to watch. By the time Sonic settled on a cage fighting movie, our food had arrived. Sonic set our milkshakes and entrees down on the coffee table before gathering some blankets to cover us with. The movie and our dinner kept us occupied for the next two hours. I was relieved he'd rescheduled our dinner with his parents until the next day. I wasn't sure I would be able to give off a good impression in the state I was in. I didn't feel like talking much nor did I want to worry about smiling. I just wanted to simply exist and try to avoid my unwanted feelings.

When the movie ended, Sonic let me flick through the channels to find a new movie to watch. We had moved from the floor to the couch again. His arm was over my shoulders, his fingers caressing my arm. "So," he began cautiously. "Do you wanna talk about what happened with your family?"

"Nothing happened specifically," I said with a sigh. I kept my eyes glued to the television screen as I spoke. "My mom couldn't completely meet you even though she was physically right in front of you; her mind was on my father – not that it wasn't expected since he went here too, but…"

"Why were you crying?"

"Because I get my hopes up thinking for once she's actually going to pull through for me; I let myself think she's actually going to see what I'm doing and be proud of me even though I know she'll never really be able to – not unless my dad happens to rise from the dead."

"Your parents really loved each other, didn't they?" I nodded. Tears brimmed my eyes as I recalled my father's telling of their love story. I turned to Sonic whose eyes were trained on me.

"My father met my mother when they were eight years old. She was new to North Philly; her family had moved from Virginia or somewhere. They were seeking better treatment for her condition. Philadelphia has a lot of credible hospitals and doctors where my mom could benefit from. She was put in the same class as my dad and my uncle. My dad always said she was a small, skinny thing with a pink ponytail and matching tutu." I smiled as I shook my head. "Almost all the kids in their grade thought she was weird because she'd zone out and she didn't know how to communicate with others. Her teachers didn't distinguish her condition as schizophrenia, but autism. At the time, her parents were still having tests on her brain done so they accepted the diagnosis for the moment. Of course, the label didn't help. The kids just found even more reasons to stay away from her. But my dad and my uncle were always the ones who tried to make sure everyone fit in somehow. They felt bad for her, and they brought her into their circle. They learned what games she liked to play, what jokes she thought was funny, what antics could make her laugh, what face she'd make when she was no longer in the moment; they learned how her mind worked. With their knowledge, they were able to form a tight friendship. They were all the best of friends…until they hit fifteen and my dad realized he had a crush on her. By this point, he was the quarterback of the football team and she was a cheerleader. He'd always tell me the first moment he knew he loved her, he was watching her perform one of her cheerleading routines at halftime. He said she'd looked over at him and smiled as she waved her pompoms; then he knew he never wanted to look at any other girl again. He asked her on a date in the cheesiest way possible: he left a rose in her locker with his question attached to the note around the stem. From then on, it was history. They did everything together: dances, prom, and summer trips – everything a couple could do. Their only bump was when my father decided he wanted to go to the Political Defense Academy and she wanted to go to the state university. She wasn't happy about it; she was afraid of being without him. They made it work, though. Once he graduated, they got married…had me… He was her best friend, her lover, her husband…he was everything to her." I looked down at my fingers that were toying with the drawstring on his sweats. "I wouldn't want to imagine how I'd feel if someone that important to me were to die." A lone tear left my face. "His death destroyed her beyond repair. I would never call her a bad mom; she does her best to be the mom I need her to be – she just doesn't always succeed."

"And it hurts when she fails?" I nodded. His arm pulled me against him. I curled into his embrace. "I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair.

"Don't apologize," I murmured into his neck. "It's not your fault…it's no one's fault." I kissed his cheek before turning back to the television. The two of us watched a few reruns of an old sitcom before we retired to bed. Sonic lay down beside me with my back to him and his arms wrapped around my torso. He pecked soft kisses at the back of my neck and shoulders for a couple minutes. I turned in his grasp to catch his lips with mine. His lips were slow against mine, almost in a sensual way. I pressed my body against his as his tongue slipped into my mouth. A soft groan left his lips as I eased myself on top of him. Our sensual conversation from the week before continued exactly where it left off; Sonic's hands began to roam all over my body. His hands were cold when they crept up into my shirt, but their touch caused my body temperature to rise. Our kisses became rough as he flipped us over. My legs trapped his waist and pulled his hips down onto mine. My fingers wrapped around the sides of his tank before I tugged the shirt off of him. I caught a glimpse of a small tattoo on his rib when he sat up to toss the shirt to the side. I ran my hands down his washboard abs, tracing the tattoo with my fingers. I didn't have a moment to read the tiny script; Sonic pressed his lips back against mine. My attention was distracted once more, and my hands opted to travel around his bare biceps. His hands hesitated at the hem of my shirt; he'd tug at it, but he wouldn't pull it up. I reluctantly pulled out of the kiss to look up at him.

"It's alright if you want to move onto third base," I told him. I combed some of his hair out of his face with my fingers. "Unless you don't want to…"

"No, I do…I do. I want you…all of you, but I just want our first night to be special. I don't want to just be someone you had sex with."

"You're not – you won't be. You're the sweetest guy I've ever dated in my life."

"But that's all I am. I'm just a sweet guy you're dating." I crinkled my eyebrows together.

"Why do you make that sound like a bad thing?" He sighed as he got off of me. "Sonic," I called his name softly as he turned away from me. I tried to grab his hand, but he shifted off of the bed. He walked over to one of his drawers to pull out a small velvet box.

"I was planning on asking you this after you met my parents; I wanted to be sure you wouldn't run for the hills…and that you honestly liked me." He walked back to the bed as he spoke. "But you've shared so much with me, and you're trusting me with so much information about yourself – things I know are hard for you to talk about." He sat down next to me on the bed. He stared down at me and stroked the hairs on my temple. "I don't wanna be some guy you're dating. I don't wanna be some guy who came into your life for a split second and left. I don't want to be another simple memory for you. I want to be so much more; I want to be the shoulder you cry on, the best friend you tell everything to, the man you love…" He popped open the box to reveal a small silver ring with small diamonds on either side of the glittering amethyst gem sitting in the center. He gently took my hand in his and slipped the ring onto my finger as he spoke next. "I want to be your boyfriend, Amy; if you'll have me."

My eyes were saucers as I stared down at the beautiful ring. There was no doubt in my mind that the diamonds, and the gemstone, were real. The ring had to have cost him a fortune. My flings in the past had complained about paying fifty bucks for dinner and a movie; I wasn't used to be showered in such expensive jewelry – a ring especially. I looked up at Sonic to meet his warm eyes and soft smile. I'd never been looked at as if I was something special – something to be admired. I was always the girl who guys wanted because I put up a fight – literally. None of my flings ever stuck around long enough to truly love me or even care about me. But Sonic genuinely cared about me; he wanted to be with me for the long run; he could possibly even love me one day.

"Amy," Sonic murmured as his smile dimmed. "Are you al-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence before I pressed my lips onto his. He was still for a moment, in surprise, before his lips moved against mine. We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled away.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend," I told him with a smile. He grinned at me before pulling me into a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, we weren't able to continue where we'd stopped before. As Sonic was pecking kisses around my face, he glanced at the clock.

"Shit," he murmured. "It's getting late, and we have a big day tomorrow. We should get some sleep."

"Do we have to," I asked as I pecked kisses at his chest. He chuckled.

"Yes." He kissed my head as he got off me. He lay down behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Go to sleep, Amy. I'll still be right here when you wake up." I smiled in his embrace. I relaxed in his arms and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

Sonic was still holding me when I woke up the next morning. He was laying on his back with one arm around me and the other behind his head. My body was sprawled across his. I blushed at our position before sitting up to straddle him. I leaned my body down against his and gently pressed my lips against his. A soft moan left his lips as he awakened and his lips responded to mine. "Good morning beautiful," he murmured between our kisses.

"Hi," I whispered back.

"What time is it," he asked groggily as he broke our kiss. We both looked over at the clock to see it was almost ten o' clock. A groan left my boyfriend's lips. "On any other day, I would convince you to skip food and stay in bed with me, but I told my parents we'd meet them at eleven."

"Damn," I replied with a sigh. Sonic chuckled as he kissed my lips.

We reluctantly got out of bed and started to get ready. We brushed our teeth together in the bathroom before I retreated back to his room. I applied some soft nude eye shadow, winged eyeliner, and soft pink gloss to my face. I wrestled my hair out of the bun, and brushed it carefully. The waves Blaze had put in it the day before was still alive; I was hoping to keep it that way. Once I was dressed in the outfit I'd picked out the day before, Sonic walked into the room. He was dressed in a simple white polo tee, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His blue hair was tousled nicely on his head. "You look cute," I told him as he sprayed on some cologne. He grinned at me. His emerald eyes traveled over my attire.

"So do you." He stalked towards me and grabbed the ends of my jacket. I giggled as he pulled me against him. "You're always beautiful though." I rolled my eyes at him, but a smile appeared on my face. He pecked a kiss at my cheek before letting me go. I waited for him to grab his jacket so we could be on our way. I didn't know where he was taking me so I stayed quiet and listened to the radio as he drove us down into the city. He drove us to a large white building with pillars on either side of the front doors and a short flight of steps. An older man in a black velvet suit walked up to our car as we pulled up to the entrance. I was surprised when the man opened the door for me. I hesitantly took his hand and allowed him to help me down from the car. Sonic immediately appeared by my side. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he offered a smile to the man in the suit.

"Morning Cyrus," he told the man.

"Good morning, Mr. Everett. How are you doing on this fine morning?" The man talked with a smooth voice.

"I'm very well, thank you. This is my girlfriend, Amy."

"A pleasure to finally meet you," the man, Cyrus, said as he took my hand in his and kissed it softly.

"You too," I said unsurely as I offered him a smile.

"My parents at their usual table," Sonic asked as his grin faltered. Cyrus nodded. Sonic handed Cyrus his car keys before bidding the man goodbye. He helped me up the steps and ignored the quizzical look I was giving him. We walked into a large hallway straight into what looked like a ballroom. There were tables scattered around everywhere though only about a third of them were occupied, a short bar, baby blue wallpaper, sparkling white diamond tiles, and soft classical music playing. A large glass window replaced the ceiling, allowing the bright sun to shine down onto the people. I followed Sonic over to the couple who were sitting directly in the middle of the area. The woman's glittering sky blue eyes lit up at the sight of us. She broke the conversation she was having with her partner to stand up and hold out her hands. The woman had long ringlets of blonde hair that fell down to her waist, sparkling light green eyes, thin body, and full smile. She was dressed in a lavender short sleeved dress and white heels. Her partner had dark blue hair hair with a few gray streaks, defined jaw, deep blue eyes, and a charismatic smile. He was dressed in a plain white dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. My stomach filled with nervous butterflies at the sight. His parents were beautiful – and familiar. I remembered seeing their faces on my television screen on more than a couple occasions.

"Sonic," she exclaimed as she took a step towards us. "Oh my baby boy, look at you," she exclaimed. Sonic smiled at her.

"Hey mom," he told her. I stood behind Sonic as his mother wrapped her slim arms around him. "Dad," he said simply as his father held his hand out to him. He shook it with a tight smile.

"Who's this," his father asked as his eyes went to me. Sonic put his hand on my back. He eased me to take a step forward.

"This is my girlfriend, Amy. Amy, these are my parents," Sonic said.

"I'm Bernadette," his mother said as she offered me a smile. "This is my husband Jules."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I told them with a warm smile.

"No, the pleasure is all ours. It's nice to finally meet the girl Sonic's been telling us so much about. Sit, sit." Sonic pulled out the chair across from his mother. I sat down, and quietly thanked him. His mother scrutinized my outfit as Sonic began to take off my jacket.

"So, Sonic tells us you met at school," President Everett – Jules – said with a smile.

"Dad, can we order first before you two start hounding her," Sonic asked as he sat down beside me. His dad's blue eyes hardened. Bernadette tapped his shoulder.

"He's right! We should start ordering before we get to talking." She waved a waiter over to our table. "Amy, what kind of wine do you like? I prefer white at this hour, but I'm happy to experiment your taste."

"White is fine," I said as I shot a quizzical glance at Sonic. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Perfect! What would you like, dear? They'll cook up whatever you want here."

"Pancakes and some bacon is fine."

"Same for me," Sonic echoed next to me. He waited for his parents to finish ordering before speaking again. "Amy's in my history class," he replied to his father's initial question.

"That's such a pretty name," his mother mused.

"Thank you," I replied. "My father picked it out for me."

"What was your father's name?"

"Leonard. It was supposed to be Leonardo, but my grandfather has this terrible grudge against the actor Leonardo DiCaprio; he hates all of his movies for some reason. My grandmother liked the name, but he only agreed to it if they dropped the –o."

"That's interesting," Bernadette said with a nod. "Why did your parents choose the name Amy specifically?"

"Amelia was my father's mother; he named me after her since I was the only granddaughter."

"Speaking of your parents, what do they do," Jules asked. I hesitated to answer as the waiter poured our glasses of wine.

"My mom works for a law firm; she's a paralegal. My father passed away when I was eight."

"How so," Jules immediately asked.

"Dad," Sonic snapped. His father's gaze didn't even turn to him; he kept his eyes on me.

"He died fighting in the name of our country."

"He was in the military," Bernadette asked. I nodded. "May his soul rest in everlasting peace." I forced a smile before taking a sip of my wine.

"Is that why you took up interest in joining the military as well? Your father," Jules asked.

"Yes. I've always been a bit of the tomboy, but after he died, my godfather who runs the nearby gym let me take classes concerning various combat sports. I grew up learning boxing, jiu-jitsu, karate, kick boxing – almost every combat technique you could think of. I couldn't think of a better way my abilities could be used than to on behalf of our country."

"Where are you from," Bernadette asked before her husband could ask me another question.

"Philadelphia; I live on the north side."

"Ah. So you're a city girl, hm? How are you doing out on the campus? Very green, isn't it?"

"I actually love it. It's nice to be able to hear myself think for once; it's always so loud in the city."

"Your father was a soldier, correct," Jules asked. I nodded. "Leonard? What's the last name?"

"Rose. Leonard Rose." The president snapped his fingers.

"Yes, yes. I do remember Leonard Rose; he was a very respectable lieutenant – graduated top of his class at the PDA." I nodded.

"He was a good man," I said simply.

"Now, Amy, I don't want you take this the wrong way, but if I know anything about military men, and I know a lot, it is their emotion towards the protection of their children – daughters especially. Are you sure your father would be encouraging your career in such a dangerous field?"

"Dad," Sonic warned again.

"My father would want me to be happy," I said. "I'm confident he would be supportive of my decision if he were still here."

"Was your mother?" I clenched my jaw. "Excuse my free speech, but I just don't think the military is any place for a beautiful young woman such as yourself. You could get hurt or worse."

"Amy is more than capable of taking care of herself. She's told me stories of how she can take down one of her friends, who is both a male and over six feet tall, down without breaking a sweat. I have no doubt she could even bring me down if it came down to it. She's a strong woman; don't let her size or her beauty fool you." My hand found his under the table, and I gave it a soft squeeze. Sonic held his father's hard gaze for a moment before his mother spoke.

"How have you been, honey," she directed to Sonic. "How are your classes going?"

"Good," my boyfriend replied as his eyes softened. "How's your project coming along?"

"Good as well! I'm thinking about having a benefit concert or something to help raise some money for the charities! I've already had Melissa contact some of those singers you like to see if they would be interested in participating. There's no better way to draw a crowd than food and good entertainment."

"Has any of them gotten back to you?"

"A few, but it's still a little early for them to actually commit to it. I'm content with waiting until we get more of the event planned out to start forming a definitive line up. You'll come, won't you?"

"Of course. I'll probably bring Amy along too." His mother clapped her hands.

"Splendid! Speaking of you and Amy, Cosmo has been asking about doing another photo shoot and interview with you. Wouldn't it be nice if you could mention you're dating a local girl from school? Perhaps then I can have a legitimate reason why I'm turning away all of the A-listers who want you as their escort to the red carpets. Oh! You two should do a photo shoot together. You make such a lovely couple! I'm sure Cosmo's editor would love to do a double feature story on the two of you. Amy, you could talk about your father and your dreams and the school – and your looks would be adored on the cover!"

"Mom," Sonic coughed before I could comment. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves now."

"What's the harm in it," his father asked. "You've had articles and photos done with your girlfriends in the past, why should Amy be any different?" Sonic gritted his teeth. "You know the press isn't going to rest when it's announced you have a new girlfriend and they have no idea who she is. It's bad enough they don't know where you are most of the time – not that its anything new."

"I like my privacy," Sonic replied in a low voice. "I'd rather have the press knowing I'm dating a mystery woman rather than dealing with assumptions I'm on a playboy phase. Besides, I'm not sure Amy would feel comfortable doing something like that so soon; would you?" All of their eyes went to me. My face flushed as I looked around their expectant blue and green eyes. To my luck, our food arrived; I had some time to stall my answer.

"Not particularly," I said after a moment. "I've never really been one for the spotlight…or photo shoots."

"But you're gorgeous," Bernadette exclaimed. "You can't tell me you haven't done at least one impromptu shoot with your friends or something."

"Well, most of my friends back home are…guys. They don't do photo shoots or mall trips or any of that."

"I see," Bernadette said with a soft nod. "Well, we can always change that now can't we? Considering you're Sonic's new girlfriend, it will be expected for you to show your face around in at least the inner circle. Oh! I know! Why don't you come to the annual autumn ball we're hosting in a few weeks? You can get all dolled up and meet some important people. It'll be a good start!" I looked to Sonic for help. He held my unsure gaze for a moment before he turned to his mother and smiled.

"We'll be there," he told her.

"Wonderful," his mother exclaimed.

"Have the two of you discussed your plans for the future," his father asked. Sonic reluctantly looked over at his father, his smile blatantly dropping as he did so.

"What kinds of plans," he asked as he raised an eyebrow. His blue eyes went to me.

"You're training to be a combat soldier." His eyes slid over to his son. "And you're going to be doing my dirty work. Both of you in the military on separate mission in different parts of the world on a daily basis. That doesn't sound like it leaves a lot of time for a marriage or raising a family." I could've choked on my sip of wine. Sonic and I had been moving so slow that we'd never even talked about a future with each other. We were both alright with being together for the moment. After he'd given me the ring, I knew he imagined us lasting longer than a few months, but marriage and family talk was still a long way down the road. I hadn't even thought about having kids in general until his father brought it up.

"Apparently doing work in your own home doesn't leave a lot of time for marriage or a family," Sonic shot back. His father glared at him.

"I'm sorry I was interested in making sure my family – along with our entire country – was in good shape rather than playing hide and seek with the secret service men. I never knew you could turn a stupid stunt for attention into a career."

"I never knew you could turn a business career into a presidency. It's interesting how qualifications work, hm?" There was a calm glare on Sonic's face. Though his mouth was in a soft line, his eyes were sharp and his voice could cut glass when he spoke. I reached under the table to caress his knuckles. He ignored my touch. He kept his cold gaze on his father.

"Speaking of qualifications and presidencies," his mother began. "Sonic, have you given any more thought to our conversation about running for president when your father steps down?"

"No," Sonic said without looking at her. "My answer isn't going to change; I'm not gonna take his place."

"He's not selfless enough to run an entire country," his father said. "He won't understand how to make the appropriate decisions and sacrifices."

"Oh but you do? I assume the fact that you still haven't found a solution to this war, in which thousands of people are dying on a daily basis, contributes to your appropriate decisions and sacrifices. If that's the case, then maybe I should run for office – maybe my approach to problems will get a hell of a lot more solutions than yours ever did." His father smiled.

"Careful there son; your arrogance is showing." Sonic rolled his eyes. Before either of them could say another word, his mother pointed to another couple across the room.

"Look, honey, it's the Hawthornes. We should go say hello," Bernadette said as she put a hand on her husband's shoulder. She offered us an apologetic smile. "Please excuse us for a moment." I watched his parents get up from their seats and walk across the room to their friends. The moment they were out of hearing range, Sonic's shoulders fell. I watched the tension in his muscles fall away, and the boy I was used to hanging out with return. He glanced at me as he stabbed at his pancake with a fork.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "My parents are…"

"Mother's sweet, but your dad's a prick?" A smile tugged at his lips. "They're complicated; I get it. We can leave if you want; you look like you're getting frustrated."

"Leaving would be a smart idea." I kissed his cheek as he waved a waiter over to ask for take-home boxes. We packed up our pancakes into the huge box before we stood up to leave. His parents were just getting back to us as we were doing so.

"Heading out already," Bernadette asked with a small frown.

"Sorry, mom. We've both got some schoolwork to get done for tomorrow," Sonic lied. He offered her a wide grin and a hug to ease her expression. She smiled in his embrace.

"Promise you'll call before the ball?"

"I promise." Bernadette floated from Sonic's arms to wrap her own around me. I shot Sonic a quizzical glance, but he was giving a stony farewell to his father.

"It was so nice to finally meet you," she said as she pulled out of the hug. "I'll see you at the ball in a couple weeks?" I nodded as I offered her a smile.

"Keep my boy out of trouble," President Everett told me as he offered his hand. "Keep yourself safe as well."

"I will," I told him. Sonic wrapped his arm around my waist and led me out of the building. Cyrus was standing in front of his car that was parked where he'd taken it.

"Enjoy the rest of your day. Mr. Everett," he told my boyfriend as he handed him his keys. He opened the car door for me and helped me inside. I thanked him before he shut the door.

Sonic was quiet during our ride back to campus, but I didn't mind. I didn't feel like talking much either after our meeting with his parents. I was content holding his hand and watching the city streets pass us by. Sonic took a pit stop at a beautiful meadow in the woods near the school. Blue and yellow flowers spotted between the dying grass, and a small shimmering lake lay out in the middle. We sat on the hood of his car with our stack of pancakes between us and ate in a peaceful silence. When we'd finished eating, we lay out on the grass and stared up at the sky. Though the air was chilly, the sun shined down on our faces as if it were summer. I laid my head on Sonic's chest and listened to his heartbeat; it was a slow, steady rhythm. I was simplistically happy for the first time since my father died. I had no worries other than the beautiful boy lying beside me, the flowers he weaved into my hair and the grass stains we were making in our clothes. We were silent, peaceful, and warm – everything our feelings for each other were. I couldn't have wanted our official relationship to begin any other way.

 **Fun Fact: This chapter turned out to be 27 pages long on my computer**

 **Please, please, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm extremely sorry for not updating in a while! I'm working at a day camp this summer and it has been super tiring! However, I haven't forgotten about you guys or this story. I promise it will be getting a proper ending. Note this chapter and the next were supposed to be together in one chapter but due to the long wait: I'm releasing the first half today and will release the second half once I've finished writing it. Enjoy!**

 **All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. (I noticed I've been forgetting my disclaimers and I'm sincerely sorry!)**

 **Chapter 10**

"You three are in a what," Cream exclaimed with wide eyes. Blaze was unfazed by her tone. The steady strokes of black nail polish she was applying to my toenails continued without missing a beat. The three of us were laying around our living room on Monday night. Cream was curled up on the couch, I was leaning against the bottom next to her legs, and Blaze was sitting across from me, painting my nails. We'd agreed via text we all needed to tell each other about our horror stories with ours and our boyfriends' parents once our school day had ended.

"A polyamorous relationship," Blaze said nonchalantly. Cream's eyebrows were pinched together in confusion.

"It means that they're all dating each other," I explained to her. Her mouth made a small gap as she nodded her head.

"It means double the fun when we're all feeling a bit frisky," Blaze said with a sly smile.

"What did his parents do when you guys told them that?" Cream pressed.

"His dad flipped the fuck out. If Shadow didn't jump in front of Silver when he did, we'd probably be mourning his unjust death right about now." She momentarily stopped her work to look up at both of us. "I don't know what's worse: the fact that Silver's father would have seriously killed him or the fact that the rest of his family would've watched and cheered him on. I don't know how Silver survived eighteen years of that bullshit."

"Silver wasn't joking about the holy water, was he," I asked with a soft sigh. Blaze's eyes softened as she continued painting.

"No," she murmured. "His parents are awful. All they did the entire time Shadow and I were there was rag on Silver about everything little thing. His mom kept going on and on about his lip ring and his hair – also, did I mention Silver got his tongue pierced yesterday just to piss them off when he goes home for Christmas break?"

"Did it hurt," Cream grimaced.

"It looked like it did," Blaze said. "But he took it like a champ."

"He has a barbell," I explained. Our friend had been eager to show it off this morning when I met him and Shadow in the lobby. I assumed he was teasing Shadow as he wiggled his newly pierced tongue sensually at his roommate. His ruby eyes went to me as I approached them and took an interest in Silver's new piercing. He was happy to explain the story of his trip downtown with Blaze to find something else for his parents to get on him about. He'd debated between piercing his eyebrow or his tongue; the latter won.

"In his mouth," Cream asked as her grimace deepened.

"Means more fun for me," Blaze said with a smirk. Her amused smile fell as she spoke again. "I'm worried about him, though. His situation with his family doesn't seem…safe."

"What do you mean by that," I asked.

"Well, for starters, both of his parents are verbally abusive. They didn't have one nice thing to say the entire time we were there. Secondly, his siblings gang up on him whenever he doesn't agree with something they or their parents' say – which is all the time. Thirdly, Silver has become so accustomed to their hate that he searches for more things he can acquire that'll make them hate him more. It's fucked up." I frowned at the tears brimming in my roommate's eyes. With her own troubled family, I couldn't imagine how she viewed Silver's. The only difference between the two was that hers was physical whereas Silver's wasn't. Who's to say either one was worse than the other? In both situations, there was a clear form of abuse. "Silver doesn't even have to do anything," Blaze continued to lament. "All he has to do is exist and they'll find something to bitch about."

"Is he recognizing his treatment as abuse," I asked.

"I don't think so. He just knows he's different from the rest of the family. I didn't know he was adopted until I actually saw his family."

"He's adopted," Cream and I exclaimed in unison. Blaze nodded.

"When I tried to ask him more about it, he didn't tell me much. From what I got out of him, his asshole parents got him when he was five. They're rich people who can provide a lot for a child; social services were thrilled to have such a prosperous family on their list. Apparently, Silver was a problem child when he entered the program and his social worker thought all he needed was a good environment. I wish he could've gotten that."

"Are all his siblings adopted too," I asked. Blaze shook his head.

"I think it's just him; the other ones all look like the parents."

"Wow. I didn't know Silver was going through so much. He's always so…sarcastically optimistic," Cream said. "I don't think I could get out of bed every morning and face what he has to face. My father may been a misogynist bastard, but he's not abusive."

"Your father's a misogynist," Blaze asked. Cream sadly nodded.

"He thinks a woman's place is behind her husband; she belongs to the house, her children, and her spouse."

"Ugh, don't tell me he preaches that shit."

"He gave Tails the whole spiel," Cream sighed as she leaned her chin into her knees. "It was so embarrassing."

"Tails didn't buy into that bullshit, did he," I asked with a raised eyebrow. Cream shook her head.

"He just kept quiet and nodded like the smart guy he is. If he'd tried to argue, he would only have been wasting his breath. His family is nice though." A wide smile spread out on her face. "His older brothers are hilarious! His mom is the biggest sweetheart! His dad is super nice! Ugh, I wished they could just taken me home with them!"

"You could always go home with him for Christmas break," I said with a shrug.

"I could," Cream whispered. "Hopefully I can. I really do not want to spend Christmas with my family."

"Family dinners about your father's hatred for liberal feminists," Blaze asked.

"Essentially," Cream murmured. "How did your weekend go, Amy?"

"It went," I said with a shrug. Blaze shot Cream a smirk.

"Her best friend is hot," she purred. I playfully kicked her over with my bare foot. Cream laughed. "He is," Blaze yelled. "If I was not messing with Silver, I would have most definitely be stealing his number out of Amy's phone."

"He has a girlfriend," I reminded her.

"That sounds like his problem, not mine." I rolled my eyes at her.

"It was nice to spend time with my family," I directed to Cream. "They met Sonic."

"How'd that go," my blonde friend asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think my uncle liked him," I said with a shrug.

"What happened after you and Sonic left Saturday night?" Blaze asked as she readjusted herself on the floor. Blush crept up my cheeks as his words rang through my head. I looked down at the amethyst ring that was still on my finger. My friends also directed their eyes to my ring, and they gasped. "Did he give you that?" Blaze quickly sat up to take my hand in hers. Cream moved closer to get a better glimpse at the ring. "Damn, this looks expensive!"

"This had to have costed at least eight hundred with all these diamonds," Cream commented. She looked up at me with a smile. "Is this an engagement ring?"

"Hell no," I exclaimed a bit too loudly – and a bit too quickly. "He gave it to me when he asked me to be his girlfriend…officially."

"Aww," Cream gushed. "He gave you a promise ring?" I blushed as I looked down. "He did! Oh my gosh, he's such a gentleman!"

"Did you sleep with him after he gave you this," Blaze asked as she continued to admire the ring. "I know if Silver gave me anything this nice, he'd be getting a lot more than the usual goodies." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nah, we still haven't done anything yet."

"Nothing," Blaze asked as she looked up at me. "You guys have been giving each other googly eyes for almost three months and you guys still haven't gotten it on?"

"We're taking things slow," I said with a shrug. "Or at least he is. I've tried to initiate going further, but he keeps telling me he wants our first time to be special."

"What base are you guys on?" Cream inquired.

"Second…" I murmured as I looked down. Blaze's eyes widened.

"You two have been crushing on each other for almost three months and you're only on second base," she exclaimed. "Is he a virgin?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "He just always stops the minute things begin to actually get heated. I don't think he's coped a legit feel yet." My friends exchanged quizzical looks. "I know it sounds really bad, but it's not. I mean, sure I'd like to go further, and he knows that, but I'm trying to respect his wishes to wait."

"You sound like a guy," Blaze commented. I rolled my eyes.

"He's just a legitimate gentleman," I said as I shrugged. "Sex will come…eventually, right, Cream? Tails seems like he's a gentleman too. You guys probably waited, right?" The blonde blushed as she turned her eyes to the floor.

"We waited to kiss," she murmured. "We didn't wait too long after that to move our relationship into the bedroom."

"Wait, you're getting laid daily and didn't tell us," Blaze exclaimed. Cream's face burned a bright red.

"What am I supposed to say," she asked.

"Tell us how it is! Good, bad, meh? Is it rough or soft? Is he attentive? What kind of things do you guys do? You know you don't have to be shy when you're talking to us."

"It's good…really good. We do a lot of…things." Cream shook her head. "We weren't talking about me; we're going back to Amy. You're okay with not being intimate just yet, right?"

"I think so," I replied. "I like the simplicity of cuddling and kisses right now; I've never had that before."

"Well as long as you're happy, we're happy, right, Blaze," Cream said as she offered me a smile.

"I'm happy he put a ring on your finger," she teased. I rolled my eyes at her as I let out a laugh. "How did meeting his parents go?"

"It went," I said. "His parents are…complicated."

"The President and First Lady are complicated," Blaze asked with a raised brow.

"His mom is sweet; she just likes to drink white wine at eleven in the morning and is perfectly content trying to keep her husband and son from trying to kill each other." I sighed. "His dad, our president, wasn't what I expected. He was very straightforward and liked to find people's buttons to press. I didn't know Sonic had buttons until his father started talking to him. Before we left, I thought Sonic was going to hop over the table and give his dad a right hook."

"Wow," Cream said simply.

"Why didn't he," Blaze asked.

"Not everyone is as comfortable telling their parents to fuck themselves as Silver is." I shrugged.

"To be fair, it doesn't even carry the same meaning in his family. When Silver's dad says: 'Go to hell' and Silver replies with: 'Go fuck yourself' it basically translates into 'I love you, son' and 'I love you too, dad'. It's second nature at this point."

"At least there's emotion behind it. Sonic and his father just went about their conversations so coldly. He'd told me he and his father didn't get along, but I didn't think it was that aggressive."

"Some fathers are assholes," Cream said with a shrug. "Not every child deals with it the same way." She offered me a smile. "I'm just happy not all fathers are horrible to their kids."

"Salute to those real ones," Blaze said as she mockingly saluted to the ceiling. "So, what are we doing for Halloween on Friday? I heard some kids from the spy hall rented out this mansion to throw a costume party in. Apparently everyone who wants to come is invited."

"Or we could go to the haunted attraction a couple miles away," Cream chimed in. "I heard they have a huge asylum, a hayride, and a maze. We could all go there. Amy, you could even bring Sonic if you wanted to."

"Maybe we can spend a few hours at the attraction and then go to the party," I said with a shrug. "We'll have enough time to do both."

"That means we have to get costumes," Blaze said. "I hear a mall trip calling our names!" Cream grinned at the sound.

The three of us made plans to go out the next day to the mall. Tails explained via text from Cream's phone that we all could ride in his car. He had a Dodge Durango that could fit up to seven people comfortably. I shot Sonic a text asking if he'd like to go with us. Blaze banned us from letting Shadow and Silver know ahead of time. She thought it'd be more fun for me and her to pound on their door, wake them up, and give them no other choice but to go with us. I knew the altercation would lead to Blaze having some sensual fun with Silver and Shadow probably attempting to murder me.

I mentally sighed at the thought of my onyx-eyed friend. After our conversation in his moonlit room, I worried about him more than I used to. I wondered about his scars, the absence of his parents during parents' weekend, and the darkness in his eyes. He'd opened up to me the slightest bit that night. I kept the little details of his love for fantasy books, his admiration of the night sky, his constant relocation as a child, his reluctance to trust, and his weariness to talk about his family. All the pieces were parts of the puzzle he was, but only the latter three gave me some insight as to why he rarely smiled. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I'd never actually seen him smile. The most he could harbor was a smirk or the tiniest hint of a grin; he never smiled. Why? What happened to him?

My phone buzzed, Sonic's name flashing across the screen with a text message under it.

 _I'd love to_ _,_ the small text read. I smiled down at the text, and replied back with content concerning what we were talking about before I'd asked him. I pushed my worried thoughts about my friend to the side for the moment and allowed my colorful thoughts of love and happiness to overflow. Shadow was a mystery that could wait to be solved. At that moment, I had a brighter things to look upon.

The next morning, I followed my usual routine. I stayed in bed until about ten, took a shower, shoved a granola bar down my throat, and got dressed. For that chilly Tuesday, I settled on a pair of worn jeans, a fitted navy blue long sleeved shirt, and a pair of dark blue Nike's. I left my pink hair waving down over my shoulders, and applied some mascara. I slipped on Sonic's ring to complete my attire before I headed out into the living room. I texted idly on my phone before Roxanne joined me. She was dressed in a pair of yoga pants that accented her assets, a fitted tee, and an oversized zip-up hoodie that I assumed was Silver's. Her curls were pulled up into a tight bun atop her head, and her pretty face was complimented by lip gloss, winged eyeliner, and mascara coated eyelashes. "Ready to go wake up Thing 1 and Thing 2," she asked with a mischievous smile. I returned her smile as I hopped off the couch.

We made our way up to our friends' rooms. When we arrived, Blaze pounded on their door with all her might. "What the fuck," Dante yelled as he opened the door. His newly dyed snow colored hair was tousled, and his eyelids drooped down over his golden eyes. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of sweatpants that cinched around his waist. Blaze's eyes scoured her boyfriends' toned abdomen and chest as he spoke next. "What the hell are you two doing? You know Shadow and I don't start functioning until about two o' clock on our off days." A flash of silver in his mouth flashed as he talked. Blaze pushed past him.

"Get dressed. We're going to the mall," she said as she did so. Silver raised an eyebrow as I slid past him. The distinct scent of weed wafted through my nose. "You guys smoked last night, and didn't invite us," Blaze exclaimed as she turned back towards her boyfriend.

"I didn't know you guys were into that," Silver said as he rubbed his eyes. "Why do we have to go to the mall with y'all? Can't you just go by yourselves?"

"It's a group activity; Cream, Tails, and Sonic are coming. So get your ass in gear." She smacked his rear end as she stated the last sentence. Silver grinned at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and shamelessly squeezed her behind. Blaze giggled as he pulled her against him. He leaned down to whisper huskily into her ear. I wasn't sure what he'd said, but Blaze purred at the sound. I rolled my eyes at them.

"I'm gonna wake up Shadow," I said as I began to walk away.

"Take your time. I think we'll be awhile," Silver replied.

"Disgusting," I teased. I maneuvered my way down the hallway to Shadow's room. I tested his doorknob to see it was unlocked. I slowly pushed the door open with a soft creak. I peeked my head around the door to see Shadow lying face down in his bed. His body was curled in a cocoon a cocoon of blankets. I quietly shut his door and kicked off my shoes. I tip toed over to his bed, using the skill of silent feet my father taught me so long ago. I lay my hands on his shoulders and shook roughly. "Wake up," I yelled. When I'd do this to Scourge, he'd mumble profanities under his breath and tell me to go away. I didn't listen, of course, and would move to jumping on his bed until he gave up the fight and got up. Shadow didn't do that.

The moment my words left my lips, I felt a hand take tight hold of my arm. The hand lifted me off of my feet, over Shadow's body and onto the bed beside him. Another hand went to my neck, long fingers wrapping directly around my windpipe. I let my own instincts kick in at the warning tingle the hand at my neck created. I tried to throw a punch with my free hand, but the hand holding my arm grabbed that one too and pulled it down. The hands pulled both my hands to my sides where knees pinned them down. Hands went to my neck again, but before they could squeeze, his voice rang out. "Amy" he exclaimed incredulously. I stared up into Shadow's fiery ruby orbs. His mouth was in a tight frown, and his eyebrows were crinkled together in concern. "Shit," he murmured.

"Hi," I said as I offered him a smile. "You can get off of me now." He rolled his eyes at me.

"What the hell are you doing," he asked as he rolled off of me.

"I was waking you up. We're all going to the mall."

"You couldn't have shot me a text yesterday about this?"

"I could've, but seeing you attempt to strangle me sounded like more fun."

"Hmph," he murmured. He rubbed at his eyes. "Why are we going to the mall?"

"To get Halloween costumes for the party on Friday." He groaned. My eyes drifted to his bare torso where more scars covered his body. I took particular interest in one that was in the shape of an X on his side. "What happened here," I asked as I pointed to the scar.

"Nothing," he murmured almost inaudibly. He got out of the bed with a soft sigh. "Silver and Blaze in his room doing sinful deeds?"

"Per usual. You gonna join them?" He flipped me off.

"I'm gonna take a shower while they're doing that. You can chill in here, if you want."

"Okay," I said with a nod. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt from his drawers before heading out. I glanced around his bare room once more. There still weren't any posters or pictures on his walls, and his floor was spotless. The only personal thing he owned was the framed picture on his desk. I got up from my seat on his bed and walked over to his desk. I took a seat in his chair as I picked up the picture. A family of five with wide smiles stared back at me. The middle-aged man was the splitting image of Shadow with his dark hair and brick red eyes. Standing beside him was a woman with long tangles of black hair, warm amber eyes, and slender body. In front of them were three young kids. I quickly recognized Shadow as the child in the middle with tousled black curls and a mischievous smile. The older boy to the right of him was almost identical to him with the exception of his amber eyes and more devious smirk. The younger girl on his left was a smaller image of the woman with her own long black hair and amber eyes. They were standing in front of a small brown townhouse similar to the ones in Philly. It must've been summer since the boys were clad in tee shirts and shorts while the girls sported colorful sundresses.

Behind the photo frame was a small tower of handmade bracelets. Some were made of colorful beads, others with various colors of string, and a few with shapes and letter boxes. The ones with letters each said something different. One sported his name surrounded by green cubes, another read "brother" surrounded by red and blue hearts, and the last read "Maria" surrounded by pink hearts and purple flowers. My eyes lingered on the last bracelet. It lay on the top of the stack like a queen on a throne. Had the younger girl in the picture made him these bracelets?

"What the hell are you doing," Shadow's voice snapped at me. I looked over at him as I set the picture down where it had been. He was glaring at me, his damp hair hanging into eyes. Though he was glaring, he didn't seem upset. If anything, the crease between his eyebrows expressed concern over anger.

"I was just looking around," I replied cautiously. "I didn't touch the bracelets." A muscle in his jaw jumped as he looked away. He set the pair of sweatpants he was wearing down on his bed. "Your family seems nice." He nodded simply, but didn't reply. "How come they didn't come last weekend? You could've told them about your new polyamorous relationship." I inserted a soft laugh, but Shadow wasn't affected by it. He kept his eyes down as he wandered over to his dresser to grab a brush. "I'm sorry…for intruding," I murmured.

"Don't be," he replied as his ruby eyes looked up at me. "It's just…I don't talk about them."

"For reasons you don't wish to say?" He nodded. I got up from my seat at his desk to walk over to him. I grabbed his larger hands in my small ones. The crease between his eyebrows returned as his eyes fixed themselves on our intertwined hands. "Well, when you're ready to talk, I'll be here to listen."

"Really," he asked as ruby met emerald. I nodded as I offered him a small smile.

"That's what friends are for." His ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

"Hey, no seducing my boyfriend," Silver scolded as he poked his head in. Shadow rolled his eyes, and I giggled. Silver playfully pushed me away and wrapped his arms protectively around Shadow. "Get your own." Both Shadow and I rolled our eyes at him. He couldn't utter another word before Blaze yelled from the living room.

"Can we go now people? We're running late," her voice echoed through the apartment.

"You weren't worrying about being late five minutes ago," Silver yelled back.

"Shut up," she replied. We chuckled as we walked out of Shadow's room. Blaze was fixing her bun in the mirror hallway. Silver wrapped an arm around her waist as he passed, pulling her along. A smile appeared on my roommate's face as she wiggled in his hold. "Hey, I wasn't finished," she said as he dragged her through the living room.

"I'm only gonna mess it up again later," he replied with a mischievous smirk. "So you might as well just leave it as is." She rolled her eyes at him. Their playful bickering continued the whole time we walked through our building. Shadow and I distanced ourselves behind them. I watched them with an amused smile while Shadow simply looked between the two as they talked. I noticed his features were quite still as he watched them. His eyebrows didn't pull together, the ends of his lips didn't move, and there was barely any movement in his eyes besides the constant shifting between our two friends. I gently nudged his shoulder to capture his attention. He looked down at me with his ruby eyes as his eyebrow slowly raised.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Sure," he murmured as his eyes drifted back to the couple in front of us.

"Getting jealous they aren't including you in their romantic argument?"

"Not particularly."

"Then what's wrong? You seem…you seem out of it."

"I just woke up not even twenty minutes ago. Am I supposed to be bouncy and happy?"

"Are you ever bouncy and happy?" His ruby eyes went to me again before he playfully shoved me. I giggled as he did so. "So you're just tired?" He nodded.

"I didn't sleep well last night – hence the stench in our room. Silver thought it would help ease my thoughts."

"Did it?"

"To an extent." I frowned at his vague answer. I wanted to press him more on the subject, but we had arrived out front of Tails and Cream's building. Sonic, Tails, and Cream were sitting out on one of the benches in front of the building dressed in warm hoodies and jeans. The three were engaged in light conversation before we approached them. At first sight of me, Sonic's signature smile appeared on his face. Blush crossed my cheeks as he got up from his seat and walked over to me. I was taken by surprise when he grabbed me by the waist and landed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey you," he murmured as he pulled away.

"Hey," I replied. I glanced at Shadow who was still by my side. His ruby eyes were trained on us though a tight crease lay between his eyebrows and the ends of his lips tugged downwards. The look immediately disappeared as Sonic turned his attention towards him.

"Hey Shadow," he greeted him happily.

"Sonic," my friend replied with a nod.

"My man," Silver said as he clapped his hands down on my boyfriend's shoulders. Sonic grinned at the contact. "You're finally hanging with us! If only there was alcohol or weed involved. After the other night, I've been thinking about how fun it might be to get you drunk – or high. You've got to see Shadow high. He's fun after a whole blunt."

"Define fun," Tails said as he raised an eyebrow. "Because fun for you doesn't have the same meaning as it does for the rest of us."

"Smoke a blunt with us this weekend and you'll find out," Silver said with a wink. Tails rolled his eyes as the rest of us laughed.

The seven of us wandered out past the dorm buildings to the parking lot. All of us couples held hands and held light chatter while Shadow strayed a bit behind. I continually glanced back at my friend. Each time ruby met emerald, I tried to read the thoughts behind the wall he put up. He wasn't frowning or glaring at me; he was simply staring. At times I'd see his eyes wander down to Sonic and I's intertwined hands or up to the side of Sonic's face whenever he'd turn to shoot me a warm smile. I wanted to believe he was feeling a bit left out and awkward being the seventh wheel, but he seemed cool about his distance. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his jeans and his steps kept him a comfortable distance from Sonic and me. However his distance was short lived when we reached Tails's huge red car and Shadow was forced to sit next to Sonic and me. The three of us were in the very back of the car; I was sitting comfortably in the middle with Sonic on my left and Shadow on my right. My friend relaxed in his car seat as he threw his head back and closed his eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as he quickly fell asleep.

The moment the seven of us got through the doors of the mall, we all split up. Tails and Cream took off down to the East wing, Blaze dragged Silver and Shadow downstairs towards one of her favorite stores, and Sonic and I eased down to the West wing. The two of us didn't talk for a moment. Our eyes drifted around the large hallway in search of a store to go into. I knew I wasn't quite sure where to start; I didn't have any ideas for costumes. I assumed Sonic might've wanted the two of us to do some sort of matching or corresponding costumes since we were officially an item. "What are you thinking," I asked as I looked up at my green-eyed boyfriend.

"No idea. Usually my mom picks out costumes for me and my 'girlfriend'." He rolled his eyes at the term. "I've never actually had a choice in what I was going to wear."

"What have you always wanted to dress up as?" A smile appeared on his lips as he looked down at me.

"Well the eight year old in me has forever wanted to dress up as the Flash, but the eighteen year old I am now thinks I should go along the lines of something a bit more socially acceptable."

"Your girlfriend agrees. No offense, but I don't think I want to see you in a pair of tights."

"So Superman is out? Damn, I was really looking forward to that one." I giggled.

"What were some of the costumes you used to wear?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Usually my publicist and my mom picked out costumes for me. I've been almost everything; from a shirtless werewolf to a red-eyed vampire to a green skinned zombie. Most of the time I'd be matching the girl I was with; we had to look coordinated for our appearances at Halloween parties." His fingers wrapped around my hand and tugged me closer to him. "What about you? What costumes did your mom let you wear for Halloween?"

"Too many things," I said with a sigh. "Princesses, angels, zombie prides, vampires, witches – the usual bit. Can't say I've gotten very creative with my Halloween costumes."

"Seems we're both in need of a little change this year." He grinned. "Let's go to the costume store downstairs and get some ideas." We navigated our way to the lower level of the mall to find the seasonal Halloween store. As we walked, I noticed a lot of surprised gasps and wide eyed stares from the other people in the mall. I'd squeezed Sonic's hand as I heard a young girl whisper "Look mom, it's him! It's the prince of our country!" I'd heard the term being used before concerning my green eyed boyfriend. Due to his good looks and kind heart, the country had named him the "Royal Prince" of the United States. Many hoped he'd run for president when his father stepped down and become "king." Though after what I'd heard in his conversation with his father, I doubted that was ever going to happen.

"Excuse me, Mr. Everett," a short teenage girl with a mouthful of braces murmured as she approached us. Her small shoulders were slumped forward and her face was hidden behind short brown bangs. I spotted her mother standing a few feet away with her phone pointed at us.

"Yes," Sonic replied. He bent his head down to make eye contact with her shy eyes. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as her hazel eyes made contact with his grassy green ones. The color darkened as he flashed her his signature smile.

"Um, my mom was wondering if um, you'd take a picture with me…?" Sonic glanced at the teen's mother who was tilting her head expectantly at the three of us.

"Of course," he exclaimed. The teen smiled as he threw his arm over her shoulders. "Amy, can you give me just one second," he whispered over his shoulder to me. I'd barely heard him since he was already walking away. I watched as he posed for a couple pictures with the teen. His eyes were alive and his smile was breathtaking, but I noticed he wasn't particularly interested in the activity. He continually glanced over at me, and the others around him, and half-heartedly carried on a short conversation with the teen's mother. "It was really nice meeting you," he'd said before the mother could say anything else after a comment about his father's leadership skills. "But I do need to be getting back to my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend," the teen exclaimed as she looked over to me. "This is your girlfriend! She's so pretty!"

"Thank you." He offered them a farewell before jogging back over to me. "Sorry about that," he said, his smile falling. "I forgot we were out during daylight hours when people can clearly see my face."

"It's okay," I replied. "Should I be expecting more photo ops?" He threw his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close. We resumed walking as he spoke.

"If we walk fast enough and keep our heads down, hopefully not."

Thankfully we did reach the Halloween store without anyone asking Sonic for a picture. While there were still the stares and whispers, no one was brave enough to approach us. However, I did notice some people pointing their phones at us and potentially snapping a photo or taking a video. The thought of my blurred face with Sonic's arm around me under the caption "The Prince's Mystery Girl" made my stomach churn. I didn't want a simple outing to the mall with my boyfriend to turn into a big mystery game. I'd brought him out for the two of us to spend quality time together – not to make an announcement to the world that we were dating.

"Does tights subtract Deadpool from the running," Sonic asked as his eyes ran over the various costume pictures on the wall. His cerulean eyes were fixed on a black and red costume depicting the anti-hero Deadpool.

"Though I do love him, I don't think he'd suit you very well. You're more of a Flash than any other superhero. I think you're just looking for an excuse to wear red tights."

"I think you're just going to be upset because I'll be able to pull them off better than you can." I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh! We can go as Bonnie and Clyde." He pointed to a photo of a couple dressed in matching plaid suits. "Or as the Joker and Harley Quinn." His finger roamed to another photo of a couple dressed as the infamous clown duo. "Or even something simple like a vampire couple." His eyes went to me, bubbling with excitement. He was like a child in a candy store in that moment. There were so many options for him to pick from and he was waiting on me to allow him to settle on just one. My own eyes briefly scanned the stores' wide collection of adult costumes. I recognized some of the costumes I'd worn in the past, but I couldn't find any new ones that I really liked. Halloween had never been one of my favorite holidays. Sure I dressed up and went out with the boys from the gym, but it was never a special occasion. We'd do that almost every weekend – just minus the costumes. Sonic seemed excited to dress up and go out. I didn't want to rain on his parade, but I couldn't completely participate in his excitement. However, I smiled at the sight of his happiness and thought more seriously about our choices.

"Well, I guess we can go with superheroes since you've always wanted to be one."

"Really," he asked as his grin grew. "Even if I have to wear stupid tights?" I giggled as I shrugged.

"They're going on your pride record, not mine. Besides, I've never been Wonder Woman before."

"Why's that?"

"Because I never thought I was good enough to dress up like her. She was one of my idols growing up. You know, the one of few females who can kick ass and still be considered beautiful." I shrugged. "I always wanted to prove my worth before I took on being her – even just for one night."

"What proved your worth, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Getting into the PDA." I glanced up at him to see his small smile. "Becoming a soldier has been my dream for as long as I can remember. Now that I'm actually on my way to fulfilling that dream, and actually doing well on that path, I think I'm woman enough to be someone like her. Someone who can be a symbol of both beauty and power. The older I get, the more I realize that's kind of all I ever wanted to be." His lips pecked my temple.

"You already are in my eyes," he said as he offered me a warm smile. I blushed under his gaze and shuffled closer towards him. Just as I was about to lean up to peck a kiss at his lips, the moment was interrupted by the loud shouting of a young boy.

"Sonic! Sonic! Is it really you? Is it really Sonic Everett," the brown-haired boy yelled as he bounced up and down. I could've glared at the little boy if Sonic hadn't smiled and bent down to his height.

"It sure is," Sonic replied. The young boy's mother hurried up to us, her face flushed and her breaths short.

"Christopher, what did I tell you about darting off like that and talking to-" the mother had begun to scold her young child before her eyes drifted to my boyfriend kneeling in front of her. "Strangers," she murmured.

"Momma, look it's Sonic Everett! I told you I'd meet him one day! I told you!" The boy, Christopher, exclaimed. The mother put her arms on her son's shoulders as she shot Sonic an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Everett. He's a big fan. He's seen every guest appearance and speech you've given; he worships the very ground you walk on."

"Momma! Don't embarrass me in front of him," the young boy hissed at his mother. Sonic chuckled.

"It's alright, ma'am. So your name's Christopher?" Sonic asked.

"Chris," the boy said with a nod. "The name's Chris."

"Well, Chris, I understand you're a big fan, but you've gotta listen to your mother here. I don't want you wandering off and something bad happening to you." He ruffled the boy's hair as he spoke.

"What about you? You run away from secret services all the time! You're probably doing it right now!"

"Shh," Sonic said as he cupped the boy's shoulder and brought him closer. "No one else knows I've gotten away yet. You're the only one so you've got to do me a huge favor and keep it a secret. Can't have my babysitters catching me with a cute girl and ruining everything." He shot me a wink over his shoulder. "Get me?"

"Yes," Chris said with a wide smile. Sonic patted the boy's head.

"Good. You wanna take a photo?"

"Yes!" Sonic chuckled as the boy threw his arms around his neck. I watched as Sonic once again posed for a few pictures with the boy. Yet, he seemed much more interested in this photo op than the last one. Perhaps it was due to the young boy's genuine excitement of seeing his hero in person or Sonic just liked kids. Once the mother was done with pictures, the young boy once again threw his arms around Sonic and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, bud. Stay cool, alright? And listen to your mother."

"I will. Bye Mr. Sonic," Chris replied before his mother towed him off.

"Bye kid," Sonic murmured. His eyes watched the young boy until he completely disappeared from our sight. "Sorry about that," he said as he turned to me. "Kids are the greatest ones to meet; they're always so bouncy and happy. Reminds me of how I used to be when I was their age meeting my favorite people." His smile took a turn from happiness to nostalgia for a brief second. If I hadn't been paying attention, I wouldn't have caught it – the flash of sadness in his beautiful eyes. In one second it was there and in the next it wasn't. I didn't even have time to question it before he'd grabbed my hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "So Wonder Woman and Superman it is then?" He asked with a bright smile. I returned his smile and nodded.

"We'll be the hottest superhero couple this year." He grinned as he tugged me down the aisle to find our sizes in our desired costumes. Though his momentary sadness was forgotten in his mind, my own couldn't shake it. Bit by bit Sonic was slowly expressing the darker side of him. First with the interaction with his father and now with his dismissal of his own childhood nostalgia. I wished I could dismiss the foreign look in his eyes, but I cared too much about him to just ignore it. My eyes wandered down to his forearms that were exposed after he'd pushed up the sleeves of his hoodie. His faint scars from his attempt to fatally harm himself began to stand out to me. Was Sonic battling a darkness he'd only briefly mentioned to me? Was his signature smile only a mask to cover what he was truly feeling inside? Was his whole persona only a shield to keep others from seeing what was really going on inside his head?

As I stared at him as we ate lunch in the food court after a few hours of shopping, I couldn't imagine seeing Sonic truly upset. Sure the interaction with his father was startling to say the least, but it wasn't terrifying or mind blowing. The coldness in his eyes were foreign, but his body didn't match with it. He wasn't throwing punches or ripping things to shreds. His hands weren't around his father's throat and his teeth weren't bared. He was subtly irritated, but he wasn't angry. Did Sonic have the capacity to be angry? His warm eyes and kind smile led me to believe he'd never been sad a day in his life, but the scars on his arms told an entirely different story. I wanted to ask why he'd done it. What had made him so upset? Was it really just his peers' bullying or was there more to it? What was strong enough to wipe that perfect smile off his face and drive him to do something so heartbreaking? What could I do to help…? However, it was hardly the time or place to be asking such questions. He'd been beaming since I'd seen him that morning. I didn't want to turn his sunshine into dark clouds.

The seven of us regrouped around four o' clock when we were all tired and ready to lay around until the next day. We stuffed our bags into Tails's truck before heading back to campus. The car ride was comfortably quiet. We all contently listened to the radio and relaxed in the leather seats. When we got back to campus, we all bid each other goodbyes and scattered to our dorms. Sonic gave me a kiss before he left me alone with my three friends. Shadow and I once again strayed behind Blaze and Silver. My roommate and I dropped off our bags in our room before heading up to the boys' room. Blaze disappeared into her boyfriend's room while I stayed in the living room with Shadow. The two of us didn't talk much; we simply sat on the couch and watched a few movies on television. I wasn't quite sure when I fell asleep. I remembered curling up into one of his blankets he'd gotten from his room and laying my head on his shoulder; I didn't remember closing my eyes. When I woke up from my blissful sleep, it was three in the morning and I was curled up in Shadow's bed. I'd rolled over onto my side to see Shadow sleeping quietly on the floor. I assumed he carried me into his room since I sure didn't remember walking there. However, I didn't mind. I felt safe knowing he cared enough to carry me to a comfortable surface and tuck me into bed. Out of all the guys I'd met, Shadow was definitely the kindest. While yes Sonic was sweet and funny and outgoing, Shadow was genuine in his own way. He'd always been the one to carry me to safety when I was unconscious – he was always the one saving me from unknown danger. And each time he'd laid on that floor in front of his bed like a guard dog; he'd made sure no harm would come to me. My eyes flicked from my friend's sleeping figure to the photo on his desk. The little girl's smiling face and the bracelets I assumed she'd made flashed through my mind. Did he protect her too?

I pressed my cheek deeper into his pillow as I looked back over at him. The scars on his arms were covered by his blanket, but I could picture them decorating his skin. I mentally compared them to those of Sonic's. My boyfriend's were isolated and only one on each arm for a defining injury. Shadow's were scattered and multiple ones of different extents swirled around almost every inch of his arms. Were there any on his face? I squinted in the darkness to examine my friend's face only to find a few distinct marks that I'd never paid any attention to before. One cut through his eyebrow, another on his left temple, and a small one on his cheek. What had happened to him?

"Amy," Shadow murmured, breaking me out of my thoughts. I hadn't noticed his ruby eyes had opened and were staring back at me.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Go to sleep." He turned his back to me. I stared at him for another moment before rolling over as well.

 **As I said, this is only the first half of what was supposed to be one full chapter. The next chapter will include the gang's Halloween festivities and a harsh reminder for the characters (and you readers) that they are not attending an ordinary college. Thank you guys for sticking with me and my long delays. I apologize for being so busy and neglecting this piece at times, but I appreciate those who continue to read and support this project as my second full length novel.**

 **Much love to you all!**


	11. Author's Note

**Hi guys,**

 **Oh my gosh, it's almost been a year since I've updated. I'm so sorry! Life has been extremely busy, and I happened to take on other projects. However, I'm happy to tell you guys I will be rewriting this story. It will be extremely long, just a heads up, because I'm working on pacing and allowing the abundance of characters to really have their own moments and voices. When I publish, it'll may or may not be two books. I haven't started writing it, but I've outlined the first 12/13 chapters already and each one doesn't seem long, but you know how it is when you get in the zone.**

 **I don't think I'll be able to start writing for another month because I have a summer class, but I promise I will be committed to the story this time. My significant other was very fond of the original and has been aching for me to continue, so I will complete it this time for sure. I do have a couple of questions I'd like you guys to answer to help me with the revision/rewrite of this story. If you can leave your answers in a review for this chapter, that's be great.**

 **First, would you guys like me to keep this old version up and create a new story with the rewritten version or do you want me to start all over on this story? This means you guys probably won't get the alert it's been updated until the second chapter is uploaded, but I'll probably leave another temporary auther's note to let you guys I updated.**

 **Second, what are some changes or events you may have wanted from the original version but didn't see? I'm planning to do the rewrite in third person; it'll still be in Amy's POV for the most part, but I'll have a little more freedom with showing extra scenes of the other characters and elaborating on their story lines. So, what are you hoping to see or would like to see?**

 **Third, what are some theories you guys have regarding the underlying issue of the story which is the government's long war with other countries and traitors rioting? I'm still adjusting and configuring what exactly is going on, but I'd like to hear some other ideas from you guys.**

 **Once again, I'm incredibly sorry for ditching this story for almost a year, but it will be coming back!**

 **Much love to y'all!**

 **-Sonamyluver718**


End file.
